From Death to Life: The Return of James and Lily
by Battleofthegood
Summary: What if the Prior Incantatem really did reverse? What if Lily and James found themselves alive again? From the end of Goblet of Fire to Deathly Hallows.
1. Prologue

**What if the Prior Incantatem really did reverse? What if Lily and James found themselves alive again? From the end of Goblet of Fire to Deathly Hallows. **

**I always wanted to write about this, hope you like it. **

**I just want to specify something before you start reading. In the first version of the Goblet of Fire, there was a mistake which consisted of James appearing out of Voldemort's wand before Lily did. This mistake was corrected in books printed after it had been pointed out. For this chapter I'm using the newest version where Lily appeared first. **

**Here's a quick prologue. I'm currently working on the first chapter. :)**

**Enjoy and review (reviews are how I breath).**

* * *

**Prologue**

'I think we're inside Voldemort's wand.' Lily whispered eagerly to her husband as an invisible force push them through a dark tunnel. 'We'll be able to see Harry soon, to help him.'

Bertha Jorkins, who was right in front of Lily, was shot head first out of the tunnel.

'I see him, James.' Lily breathed.

'Wait for me, Lily.' James said urgently. 'I want to see him too.'

Lily nodded understandingly seconds before she was shot forward out of the wand.

The graveyard scene appeared in front of her eyes. Death Eaters everywhere were surrounding them. She saw Harry's face looking both shocked and determined as he held on to his wand with such force that his whole arms were shaking.

Lily fell to the ground and got up quickly without a glance at Voldemort, he wasn't important. The only important thing was the boy standing in front of her. She wanted to hold him. It was one of the disadvantages of being death. Sure, you could be with the one you loved, all the time. But, you could not help them or hold them. Lily wanted to tell him that they were always with him, wherever he went, through happiness and pain, but there was no time for that.

'You're father's coming…' She said quietly instead. 'He wants to see you… It will be all right… Hold on.'

Lily turned around, just in time, to see James appearing from the end of Voldemort's wand. He, too, fell to the ground and got up as quickly as Lily had.

James looked straight at his fourteen year-old son eyes. He had a plan.

'When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?' He said quietly.

'Yes.' Harry gasped. It was very obvious that he was struggling to hold on. James would have liked to have a chat with his son, but now wasn't the time.

'Harry…' Cedric Diggory whispered. 'Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…'

Harry was now struggling more than ever to hold on and James knew he would not be able to hold it for much longer.

'Do it now.' He whispered to Harry. 'Be ready to run… do it now.'

'NOW!' Harry screamed as he broke the connection.

As much as they wanted to, neither James nor Lily looked around for their son, they were too busy blocking Voldemort's gaze. Voldemort looked both angry and shocked as he tried to shoo them away.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Lily awoke almost coma-like. She became aware of an old moldy smell and hardwood floor underneath her.

Where was she?

She slowly opened her eyes and remembered.

Lily thought she remembered everything, but she didn't. She remembered James telling her to get Harry and run, because Voldemort had found their home. She remembered a crashing sound and wishing more than anything that James wasn't dead. She remembered trying to bloke the door of Harry's nursery. She remembered realising she didn't have her wand. She remembered Voldemort busting in the nursery telling her to move away from Harry. She remembered begging him to kill her instead. It wouldn't be that bad. Harry would get to live and she'd see James again… The last thing she remembered was a green light.

What happened after that, death, watching over Harry, the graveyard, she did not remember.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dead or Alive?

**Thank you for the reviews and follows etc. It really is encouraging! :) **

**I have taken a small extract from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows by J.K. Rowling in which I sadly do not own. **

**This chapter is just to 'set up' the story, so the following ones will feature a lot of the most loved characters, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dead or Alive?**

The room was covered in darkness, but Lily could see, as she lay on the floor, that everything was destroyed. The floor was covered in pieces of the wall and ceiling.

Lily got up quickly, too quickly apparently, because she fell on the floor again, coughing a great deal of dust. Every muscle of her body felt very stiff. She got up more slowly this time and dragged herself to Harry's crib.

It was empty. Lily ran her hands over and over in the crib to make sure he really wasn't there.

'No, no, no, no.' she whispered frantically tears running down her cheeks. 'Harry… Harry…'

Her brain went into overdrive. She thought about every possible scenario as to where Harry could be, all of them including Voldemort.

'My wand…' She whispered getting on her knees and stretching her hands out everywhere, searching for it. Then she remembered she had not taken it up the stairs.

Strength beat stiffness as she ran out of the nursery and into the hall. She almost flew down the stairs and came face to face with James who looked about to take on the stairs.

James was covered in white dust. His hair was even messier then usual and his glasses were in a rough state.

'You're alive!' Lily screamed while jumping into his arms.

'Where's Harry?' James asked urgently as he let go of her. 'Where's Voldemort?'

'I don't know!' she said crying while looking all over the place for her wand. 'I just… I think I went unconscious for a while.'

James looked around frantically, but stopped suddenly.

'Help me find my wand, I can't find it.' Lily said as James looked from outside to the wall of the house to Lily as if trying to put two and two together.

'James… my wand… help me find it.' Lily said more urgently.

James seemed unoccupied by this problem. He kept looking at those same three things.

'Lily…' James whispered grabbing hold of her arm after a minute of this. 'Stop for a second.'

'He's got Harry!' Lily yelled trying to get away from her husband's grip. 'He's got Harry!'

'I think we've been gone for a while.' James said loudly over Lily's cried.

Lily took a second to register these words. She stopped struggling. They weren't gone, they were right here.

'What do you mean?' She snapped.

'You've aged… this house is moldy… look outside… half these houses weren't there yesterday.' He said quietly, though his inside was swirling in thoughts.

'But, but, that's insane.' Lily spluttered.

'Look at me.' James said still holding her arm.

Lily looked at James properly. He did seem a bit older. She looked around at the wall of the house. It seemed as if nobody had lived here for ages. Everything smelled and looked like mold. Outside was a bit lit up by the stars and the couple of street lights. From what Lily could see it did looked a lot different from what she remembered.

Lily let go of James grip and ran down the hall to the bathroom. She checked herself out in the mirror.

'Oh Merlin's' she gasped.

It looked like her, but a bit older. She didn't look as young as she use too, but she didn't look that old either. It didn't help that she was covered in dust.

James appeared at the door. 'We should go check outside. It's dark, no one will see us.'

Lily didn't know why or how James was being calm.

'For what? James, where's my wand and where's Harry?' Lily screamed angrily at him. Nothing seemed to make sense.

James approached Lily and took her face with both hands. 'I know it's hard, but we've got to think wisely. As far as we know, Harry could be anywhere and we could have been here for ages.'

Lily exploded into tears and collapsed into James arms. 'I'm so… so scared.' She said through tears.

'I know. I'm scared too.' James said tearing up, but he had to stay strong. 'Come on, we've got to go check what year we are.'

James took her hand and led her outside and trough the street.

'Where… are we… going?' Lily sniffed.

'The graveyard.' James said simply.

'But, why? Do you think we're dead?' Lily whispered dramatically.

'I don't know, but I know that we'll be able to see some death dates.' James said his heart racing as the graveyard came closer and closer.

'The first stones must be the earliest.' Lily said as they arrived at their destination.

'Come on.' James said approaching the first row.

The first one they saw was dated of April 15th, 1995.

'We've been sleeping for fourteen years!' Lily gasped. 'Unless… James, should we go look over at the older tomb and see if…' It felt weird saying it, 'see if we're dead, because someone would have found us in the house. I mean, Sirius and Peter knew where we… ' Lily stopped suddenly. 'James…'

James knew she was thinking the same thing as him. 'How did Voldemort know where we were hiding?'

Lily nodded.

'I don't know… but, I really want to go check out the 1981 rows.' James said making his way further in the graveyard.

'89… 89... 88…' Lily was whispering at the tombs as they walked further down. 'We've been gone a while.'

'Here.' James said after a minute. '82… 82… look 81… 81…'

'Oh my…' Lily gasped at one of the tomb.

James looked at the tomb for himself. There they were. The death date was on October 31st 1981.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then Lily cleared her throat.

'James, are we under there? We're here, aren't we?'

'This is messed up.' James said his stomach lurching at the thought of his body under the ground.

Lily started looking around. 'There's no tomb for Harry!'

'What?' James said looking around too.

'He must be alive!' Lily exclaimed showing her first smile since she had woken up.

James felt relief too. Lily jumped into his arms with tears of joy on her face. James kissed the top of her head.

'What do we do, now?' Lily asked when she let go of James.

'We need to plan out something. Everybody thinks we're dead. If we just show up, people are going to think we're an inferi or something. Who knows what happen to everyone we were close with… Something happened if Voldemort was able to find us.' James said thoughtfully scratching his head.

Planning and thinking under pressure was something James had mastered. It had come very handy when they were misbehaving or making pranks at school (a good thing too, because Sirius had a tenancy of jumping ahead without one), but it had also come convenient later in life when battling Voldemort's side.

'Yeah, you're right.' Lily said quietly.

They walked back to the house in silence, both of them had about a million questions and no one was there to answer any of them.

They fetch pieces of parchment and old quills and settle down at the half destroyed kitchen table.

'Okay.' Lily said ready to write James's plan.

Yes, she did say _James's plan_. Lily was good at many things, but planning out stuff like this wasn't one of them.

'We need a disguised.' James said sitting at the chair beside Lily.

'Can't you just transform into a stag?' Lily frowned, not bothering to write this down.

'I mean, a disguised that we can go around people. I'm not going to show up like a stag around crowed places.' James snorted.

'Right… Well, it's a shame you don't have your invisibility cloak.'

'I was thinking of Polyjuice potion. We can dress as muggles.' James said drumming his fingers on the table.

'Polyjuice potion? Where are we going to find that? I don't have a…' Lily looked at James determined face. 'You want to steal some, don't you? James, I don't think it's a good idea to-'

'Okay, let's hear your alternative solution.' James cut her off.

'My-? Oh, fine.' She wrote it down exasperated.

'We will want to find newspapers from the day we die until now.' James continued.'…to know what's going on and what has happened.'

'I don't know if I want to know.' Lily sighed.

'Maybe it will help us find Harry again.' James suggested.

'I hope he's okay!' Lily said terrified. 'He'd be around fourteen or fifteen, depending what time of the year we are.'

James nodded. 'I wonder what's he like.'

'Let's just hope he's not as much as an idiot as you use to be.' Lily said smirking.

'Ha ha.' James said grimacing. 'Very funny.'

Lily stopped smiling. 'This is so messed up… My head hurts and I'm tired.' She added quietly.

'We can do this tomorrow.' James said.

Lily opened her mouth, probably to argue his point.

'Look, Lily. We've both had enough for tonight. It's late and we're exhausted. It's a lot to take in and I really think we'll be better off with a clearer head tomorrow.' He took Lily's hand and pulled her up. 'Come on. Maybe our bedroom isn't blown apart.'

The bedroom was a total wreck.

'Er- I'm not sleeping in here.' Lily said as she walked up to the guess bedroom. 'James! This room looks like it didn't get destroyed, except- ughh look at the state of the bed, it's all moldy.'

'It's not that bad.' James said looking at the bed. ' If you _really_ don't want to touch the bed, you could always sleep on top of me. I wouldn't mind.' James said sneering.

Lily raised her eyebrows suppressing a smile.

James pulled her in his arms. 'Even if you're thirty-five, you're still really beautiful.'

'Not too bad yourself.' Lily teased looking up to him. He _was_ really handsome.

James kissed her and, for both of them, it felt just like the first time they'd kissed: breathtaking and oblivious. Lily deepened the kiss and forgot about the conditions of the bed as she pushed James on it.

* * *

At this time, at Howarts, Dumbledore was telling Sirius and Harry that no spell could reawaken the death, that the Prior Incatatem only shows echoes of the soul and nothing else.

* * *

Lily was awoken by a ray of sunlight which flew through the bedroom window and landed on her face. She turned away from the sun as it blinded her. James was stirring awake too.

Lily didn't want to get up. She felt as if getting up meant thinking. She put aside thinking for a moment and rested her head on James's chest. James pulled her closer and played with her hair. This was exactly like it used to be in the morning, their bare skin warming the other up as they lay thinking about the day ahead, except that it wasn't the same. They had a son somewhere and had no idea how to get to him, or how he'd react upon seeing them, or where any of their old friends were.

'Life would be so much easier if we could just stay here…' Lily mumbled. 'forever.'

'I wouldn't mind.' James said half-laughing as he kissed the top of her head. 'I love you.'

'And, I love you.' Lily smiled.

Nobody spoke for a while. The sunlight kept coming brighter and brighter as they both try to find the courage to return to reality. After what could have been half an hour, Lily slowly got up.

James stretched. 'We need food and water if we want to-'

'James!' Lily screamed excitedly.

'What?' James said confused.

'We have money in this house, remember. We put a stack of gold inside-'

'Harry's teddy bear.' James finished as he got dress quickly.

They both rushed to the nursery which they were able to see now that there was light.

'Look, you can see where I died.' Lily said as she pointed to a human shaped undusted spot. 'It's weird, isn't it? We died, but we're here… Do you think we're really alive?'

'What do you mean?' James said occupied in his search for the teddy bear in the vast mess.

'Well, we died right?' Lily tried to explain as best as she could. 'So, what if… what if we're still dead? What if nobody could see us? Do you get where I'm going?'

James abandoned his search. 'Yeah, come to think of it, I've never heard of anybody coming back to life… But, we can touch stuff. We can move them. I can touch you. I don't think we'd be able to do that if we were really dead?'

'So, you think we came back, then? You think we were dead and for some reason we're alive again?' Lily said her head pounding.

'I know as much as you know, sweetheart.' James said resuming his search. 'Are you going to help me or not?'

'Right…'

It took them nearly an hour to find the teddy bear.

'I got it!' James said ripping it open as gold coins dropped on the floor.

'We still need our wands.' Lily said shoving some gold coins in her pockets.

'They're probably in our graves.' James pointed out looking outside at the direction of the graveyard.

'I know this will sound insane, but should we dig out our wands?' Lily asked aware of how crazy it sounded.

'Yeah, maybe we should. We can't do anything without them.' James said picking out the last gold coin.

'Maybe we can.' Lily said looking at the gold coins with excitement. 'We have money. All we need is an owl and we could write orders to stores and they could send it back by owl!'

'But, we don't have an owl!' James said stating the obvious flaw in Lily's plan.

'I know that, but owls are smart. One will come by, you'll see.' Lily said smiling at her own brilliancy.

James wasn't sure about that. He knew that Lily was gifted with animal, but you could only be so much good.

They spend the rest of the morning writing orders on letters. First, to buy food, they were starving. Second, to Ollivanders asking for random wands, it wouldn't work perfectly, because the wand wouldn't chose the wizard, but it would be better than nothing. Third, to get a cauldron of polyjuice potion from an illegal shop in Knockturn Alley in which James had once try to steal from. Fourth, to buy new clothes. Fifth, to order hygiene products. Last, asking to buy newspapers from the last fourteen years. They were all signed with invented names: Jack and Katherine Blackburn.

James still thought it was pointless, but he did it anyways, because he'd rather be doing that than digging up his own grave.

The afternoon was spent trying and failing to clean the house. Without magic, there wasn't much they could do.

'I'm starving!' James complained at six o'clock, slumping down on the couch. 'I haven't eaten a thing since 1981.'

'Well, when you say it like tha- James, look!' Lily said getting up from her chair.

James got up and there it was, on the kitchen table, a huge brown owl.

'I told you one would come!' Lily said grabbing the stacks of letters.

'But, how did it know?' James laughed.

'They have instinct.' Lily replied simply.

Having no energy, being extremely cranky (probably due to the lack of food) and knowing that the owl wouldn't be back tonight, James resumed to bed an hour later.

He was woken up several hours later by Lily.

'James! James, come on! You have to see this.' Lily shook him.

'Is it food?' James mumbled.

'No, just get up.' Lily said trying to pull him off the bed, but thoroughly failing.

'Is it my wand?' James mumbled unhopeful.

'No.' she said still trying to pull.

'Then, I don't care.' James said turning around to go back to sleep.

'It's about Harry, come on!'

'WHAT?'

James was out of the room in a flash. Lily led him to the dark night outside and stopped in front of the gates. She touched the gate.

'What are you do- ?'

James stopped midway. A sign had just appeared from the ground. James squinted at it as it was very dark outside.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

'_Survived the killing curse? _What?' James said in awes.

'We know for sure he survived that night.' Lily said crying again. 'All we need to do now is find him.'


	3. Chapter 2 - Catching Up

**THANK YOU to everybody who's following! **

**THANK YOU to everybody who's reviewing! **

**Last THANK YOU to DracoLover14, who not only reviewed on one, but both chapters! :) Thought you deserved your own recognition!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Catching Up**

If any witch or wizard from the village looked at the Potter's cottage, they would see the long grass that had grown over the past fourteen years, the half torn apart room and everything that made a house seemed abandoned. However, after two weeks of long work, the inside was completely livable.

It seemed that for once, Lily's plan had been a better one than James's. They now had a wand each (though they missed their old ones), food and water, a clean bed, a shower that worked and new clothes.

They had found out by the dates of purchases on their receipts that today was July 9th 1995.

What they didn't have yet was the polyjuice potion and the newspapers. The latter, however, arrived with breakfast that day. About thirty owls came through the windows carrying a box of a hundred newspapers each.

'Whoa!' Lily exclaimed. 'It's like I didn't even realise they'd be so many to read.'

'We just need to look at the titles of the articles. We'll read the ones that seemed worth it, or we'll be here for ages.' James said quietly opening the boxes.

'Let's start with 1981, so we're not lost and confused while reading articles.' Lily suggested. 'Ugh, I'm nervous.'

'Well, they're quick on news!' James exclaimed taking the newspaper of November 2nd 1981.

Lily looked over his shoulder. A big picture of James, Harry and herself was on the cover.

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Defeated?_

_Yes, yesterday's rumors are true! For those who has not heard them,You-Know-Who seemed to have disappeared, though it is uncertain where. On the night of Halloween, he made his way to Goderic's Hollows where he murdered a beloved wizard couple, James and Lily Potter, both 21. Our source tells us that he then try to kill the couple's baby, Harry Potter, 15 months old, with the killing curse, but failed to do so. The next part leaves us uncertain, where did he go?_

'_It seemed his power somehow… broke.' Albus Dumbledore tells a close source. _

_However, some are of a different view. 'The curse backfired and he died.' A minister's representative tells us exclusively. _

_However it may be some of us have already named Harry Potter as The Boy Who Lived. _

_The Auror office is doing everything they can […]_

Lily stood in shock. She knew Harry had survived, but never would she have imagined that Voldemort had disappeared.

'The prophecy.' James said looking at Lily's shocked face. 'The prophecy said this would happen, remember?'

'No. All we know is that the prophecy said that Harry could conquer him. We don't know how. It's a bit… weird.' Lily said looking at the picture on the cover, but not really seeing it. How could an infant do such a thing?

'Dumbledore should have let us hear the prophecy.' James complained while flipping through the rest of the pages.

'Something weird is going on… First of all, this prophecy and then Harry not only survives the killing curse, but beats the darkest wizard.' Lily said trying her best not to tear up. 'It's just seemed so… unusual.'

James looked up at her. 'You're going somewhere with this. Where are you going?'

'Well, we couldn't beat Voldemort, not even Dumbledore could, because he used such evil methods and nobody would sink to that level, but… Harry somehow… before he could even put a sentence together…'

Lily pursed her lips together determined not to cry. She took the paper for November 3rd, which was the next day, while James finished up the first one. Perhaps, they had more information by then? What she saw, however, did nothing to improve her mood.

'There's nothing in the rest of this one.' James said throwing it away. 'Is there anything-? Lily?'

Lily was staring at the newspaper with her mouth open in shocked.

'What is it?' James asked making his way towards Lily, but she hid the paper behind her back.

'James, this is bad…' Lily said.

'Is it a death?' James asked his heart racing. 'Show me.'

Lily nodded. She was afraid of how James would react to this news. 'Please, sit down, James.'

'Lily-?'

'James, please.' She said heavily.

Afraid of what he might hear, James sat down on the kitchen table. 'Read it to me then.'

Lily sat down and took James's hand.

_Sirius Black: The Most Shocking and Disturbing Capture Yet_

_Sirius Black, 22, one of the most trusted wizard by many from our side, was captured last night after murdering twelve muggles and one wizard with a single curse. _

James took the paper from Lily's hand before she could finish the article.

'_The shorter guy yelled at the taller guy.' Reports a muggle. 'Something about betraying someone. And then, the taller guy got this wooden stick out and… BOOM!... Just like that everybody died.'_

_The 'taller guy' being Black and the 'shorter guy' being Peter Pettigrew, 21, the vast number of muggles confirmed that Sirius Black did kill those thirteen people, Pettigrew being one of them. All we could find of Pettigrew was one of his fingers, it seems Black reduce him to ashes. _

'_There he was, laughing, after he murdered these thirteen people.' One of the aurors tells us. 'And, I mean, laughing his head off.'_

'_He came quietly to Azkaban.' Another auror reports. 'Didn't fight or anything. He just came along.'_

_As far as it has been said, Sirius Black will probably have a life sentence in Azkaban. _

James looked over at the picture of Sirius who was being taken, probably to Azkaban, by some aurors. Sirius was laughing strangely, it almost seemed like he _was_ mad.

'It isn't true.' James whispered trying to convince himself.

Sirius, his best friend… no, his brother a death eater? He _knew _Sirius. He grew up with him. He lived with him.

No, Sirius wasn't a death eater.

'James…' Lily said quietly putting her hand on James's forearm.

'Don't, Lily.' James said angry at what he knew she was going to say. 'Don't tell me that there's a possibility that he might be one. He's not.'

Lily opened her mouth and then reclosed it.

James was staring at Sirius's picture again. Something was off about him. He didn't quite seem like the Sirius he knew. This wasn't his laughter. Perhaps he didn't know Sirius at all. Perhaps this had all been a huge act and Sirius had always been on the same page as his family. Perhaps that this Sirius in the picture was the real one.

James let down a tear without really being aware of it. This was the _one _person he always had trusted.

'I don't think he was a death eater either.' Lily's voice sounded from what seemed like far away, even though she was still sitting down right beside him.

'He didn't kill those muggles either and… Peter.' James said heavily.

Lily shifted in her chair. 'I think he might've.'

'_Why_ would he have killed those muggles if you agree that he isn't a death eater?' James snapped at her.

'Because, he was probably upset that you were dead.' Lily said starting to cry, too. 'Peter sold us to Voldemort and you… you know it. Why aren't you upset that Peter is d-dead? How else would he have known where we were, if h-he was our secret keeper? I know you thought about it. I guess none of us wanted to bring it up…'

'He didn't-'

'When has Sirius really thought rationally?' Lily cut him off. 'I like him, really, but he's just a bit… on edge.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' James said crossly.

'Remember when he told Severus to go in the Whomping Willow. He would have literally _killed_ him just because he was mad that Severus was trying to get you guys in trouble.' Lily reminded him. 'So, what do you think his reaction would be if he suddenly knew Peter sold us off and that was why we were dead?'

'This has got nothing to do- not even the point…' James murmured darkly. 'Didn't kill anybody…'

'If you want, we can continue this another time?' Lily said quietly trying to calm James and herself down.

'No. Let's just get it over with.' James said so angry he ripped off half of the next Daily Prophet.

Then came the news of Frank and Alice Longbottom. After the shock, the couple decided to make it a day. Both of them were afraid of what they might find out next.

'Do you think he's is still there?' James asked calmly while he was helping Lily cook supper later that day.

'Who's still where?' Lily said dumping some spices in her soup.

'Sirius in Azkaban.'

Lily could tell James was still very hurt by the news. James was manually setting the table, for something to do.

'I don't know…' Lily said sadly smelling her soup. 'Maybe…'

'Through all of that, we're not even closer to finding where Harry is.' James pointed out. 'Obviously Sirius did not raise him.'

'Frank and Alice are off the list.'

'So is Peter.' James said darkly.

'I'd doubt Remus took him. I don't think he would want Harry to be raise by him because of what he is.' Lily sighted.

'Everybody else we were somewhat close with are… well, they are dead.' James finished.

'Maybe someone from the order took him.' Lily suggested.

'Like who? Imagine Mad-Eye raising a child.' James said half laughing for the first time that day.

Lily, however, bit her bottom lip. 'Maybe they send him to an orphanage.'

'Maybe your sister took him.'

Lily shot him a dirty look.

'Kidding.' James said. Joking was better than whatever was going on right now.

'She probably didn't even notice we were dead.' The sad part was that she might even be right. Who would have told Petunia that she was dead? They had no family. They had no friends in common. It might have taken months before she realises that Lily was dead.

* * *

A week passed before anything existing happened.

James woke up dully that morning. Another day barricaded in the house trying to find out where everybody was. They had made some progress. They were now near June 1991. Still, they hadn't been one mention about Harry.

It was dull news after dull news.

'How many eggs do you want?' Lily asked him while opening the egg carton. 'And toast?'

James sat down on one of the kitchen chair and picked up another Daily Prophet without any hope. 'Two of each. Are you making bacon?'

'Yes.' Lily replied shaking the bacon bag.

'You're the best wife.' James said turning the pages of the useless newspaper.

Nothing in the newspaper was worth reading. The next one was even less interesting.

'Anything in that one?' Lily said without any suspense while giving James his breakfast plate.

'No.' James said throwing it away and taking his plate. 'Thanks sweetheart.'

James dug into his breakfast, but before he could take his third bit, Lily made an existing noise.

'What is it?' James said looking around.

'Look. There's an owl.' Lily said getting up to grab the package from the black owl in the window.

'Is it the polyjuice potion?' James said getting up to reach where Lily was standing.

'Yes!' She said opening the package. 'They'd really send this out to anybody…'

'Yeah, that's why it's in that alley. All we need is some muggle hair.' James said his spirit lifting. 'Then we can leave this place.'

'How are we going to get some?' Lily wondered why she had not thought about that problem before.

'Easy enough. You get close enough to one and,' He made a wand gesture. 'The hair is yours. I'll go tonight when it's dark.'

Lily wasn't a fan of the idea, but what other choices were they? 'Okay, but be careful.'

'I always do.' James smirked. He felt much happier.

Before the night came, however, lots and lots of news were found.

First, a rumor that a Hogwarts professor might have had Voldemort stuck behind his head and that Harry, who had been eleven, stopped him from getting the Philosopher's stone.

'Do you think this is true?' Lily said in horror.

'I don't know…' James said in shock. 'If so… well, _wow!'_

Around supper time, James took one of the newspaper and vaguely glanced at the front page. He was halfway through opening the first page when he doubled back and looked at the cover picture again.

'It's Peter!' James exclaimed.

'What?' Lily said looking at the picture too.

There was a family of redheads that were featured for winning a gallon draw or something.

'Right there.' James said pointing at the rat that was sitting on the shoulder of one of the boys.

'James.' Lily said exasperated. 'I know you don't want to think that Sirius-'

'It's him! I know it's him.' James said looking closely at the picture. James then laughed. 'You know what that means?'

'Er- no?'

'We can get Sirius out of Azkaban. Isn't it great?'

Lily looked at the picture unconvinced. 'If you say so.'

James's celebration didn't last long.

A few newspapers later featured Sirius escaping from prison.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' James said moodily reading the article ten times to make sure he understood correctly. '"_Nobody has ever escaped before"'_ James quoted.

'How did he do it then?' Lily said frowning. 'Twelve years in there and he escapes.'

James looked at the picture of Sirius that took over the front page. He was a mess. His skin was white and looked stuck to his bones. His hair was greasy and long. His teethes were yellow like James had never seen before.

'Not as good-looking as he used to be.' Lily said looking at the almost unrecognisable Sirius.

'Why the _fuck _did he escaped? They'll have it for his soul next!' James said. There it was the 'jumping ahead' thing Sirius always did.

Another half a year of news later, the couple decided to make it a day.

'We only have about a year and a half left.' Lily said looking at the date of the last Prophet. 'I bet we can be done by tomorrow afternoon.'

'Yeah, it's dark enough. I'll go grab us some muggle hair.' James said happy to be getting out of the house.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knocked three times on the wooden door and waited with anticipation.

He heard someone limping towards him from inside the small house. As much magic as Dumbledore has seen, sometimes things still surprised him.

The door creaked open and an old man stood in front of him.

'Who are you?' The old man said without any trace of manners.

'Albus Dumbledore.' He replied looking up at the proof of the theory he tried to ignore the past week.

'What do you want?'

'I am here to check that you are really alive.' He responded as calmly as he could.

Frank Bryce had been found dead in the Riddle's house. Frank Bryce, the echo, had come out from Voldemort's wand a month ago, clearly dead. Frank Bryce stood alive, today, in front of Dumbledore.

'Are you dead, too?' Frank asked suddenly interested in Dumbledore. 'That'd make three of us.'

'I am very well alive. Who else is here?' Dumbledore said in his usual calm tone.

Before Frank could answer a young boy came at the door.

'Cedric Diggory.' Dumbledore gasped.

* * *

'…When I saw the news about a rumor that the ghost of Frank might be hunting the place, I came and find him.' Cedric finished recounting his story to Dumbledore in Frank's mini living room. 'So, do you… er-know why we're suddenly back alive?'

'I must say, I have never heard such a thing.' Dumbledore said honestly. He had, of course, made sure it was the real Cedric in front of him. Cedric had passed every test. 'You say you've been back about a month ago?'

'Yeah.'

Dumbledore didn't comment, but looked out the window.

A month ago, both of them had come out of the Prior Intacatem. Coincidence? There was only one way to find out.

'Cedric, I will ask you to stay here with Frank. I will come back. I need to check something first.' Dumbledore said getting up to his feet.

'Where are you going?' Cedric asked stunned.

'Goderic's Hallows.' Dumbledore said simply before disappearing into thin air.

He reappeared in front of the house's ruins. It seemed as if nobody had lived here. Yet, Dumbledore cross the lawn and entered the house without any invitation.

The inside was a complete different scenario.

Newspapers were stacked everywhere. A recent loaf of bread was on the counter. The walls looked brand new.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and determined by this that nobody was home.

On the counter were receipts with very recent dates. The latest one being a polyjuice order to Jack and Katherine Blackburn.

* * *

A woman and a man appeared out of thin air in Diagon Alley.

The woman had long brown hair and eyes that matched them. She was also really tall and skinny. The man was only an inch or so taller than the woman. He had black hair and blue eyes and looked a bit buffed up.

They walked up to the Leaky Cauldron.

'What will you have?' Tom, the bartender asked.

'We'd like to have a room.' The man said simply.

'Names?'

'Jack and Katherine Blackburn.' The woman said grinning.

**I'm sorry if James is being a bit of a jerk in this one, but I think the situation might have been stressful for him. Sirius was his best friend after all. **

**SEE THE SQUARE THING UNDERNEATH THIS, CLICK ON IT, WRITE SOME WORDS AND THEN CLICK ON POST REVIEW! THANKS! :D **


	4. Chapter 3 - Secrets

**I was sick all weekend so… perfect time to write!**

**Welcome to all new followers. **

**I want to thank sachaelle for her beautiful review: **Finally 1 that made sense!  
I like reading story of James and Lilly somehow coming back alive. But in almost all of them Dumbledore either somehow immediately knew they were alive, or they went to him immediately and he believe them. Yes, even 1 with the scenario your using! Needless to say your story is a breath of fresh air! **The 'breath of fresh air' made me extremely happy and I felt a need to share it! :) **

**Now, to all critics comes, well 'bad' critics. Snowdove30 pointed out the following:** Lily and James were dead so why would they now look 35? A dead person would not age. **So, first I want to thank you for pointing it out, maybe I wasn't specific enough in the story, if so, I'm sorry. I'll answer this here in case anybody else was wondering. She/he is right. A dead person would not age. Lily and James's body would not have age, they would have look like bones, really. I didn't want the bones to come back to life, so I worked around the 'soul' more of. That's why they're 35. It's almost as if they have two bodies now: One in the ground and the one they're using. That's why Lily asked in the first chapter if they were in their tombs and that's why James didn't want to dig up his grave to fetch his wand. It's ridiculous, of course, but the whole concept of 'coming back to life' is ridiculous and the whole 'wizard thing' is ridiculous. Again, I'm happy you pointed it out. **

**I switch a lot of POV in this one. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Secrets**

What to tell? More importantly, what _not_ to tell?

Dumbledore knew he was brilliant. What was the point of denying it? But, sometimes it came with a price. Everybody was counting on him to lead. He didn't mind being a leader, but what if he told too much or not enough? What if something went wrong or he was wrong and something bad would happen and it would be _his_ entire fault, just like Ariana.

'_You can't change what you can't predict.' _He told himself before entering the noble and ancient house of Black.

The house seemed deserted at first, but he knew Sirius had to be there somewhere. He found him at the kitchen table draining a bottle of fire whiskey.

'Dumbledore!' He exclaimed drunkenly. 'There isn't a meeting, is there?'

'No. Is anybody here besides you?' Dumbledore said looking around at a stash of various empty alcohol bottles he suspected Sirius to have drunk.

'Nope… It's only been me and these guys.' Sirius said pointing at the empty bottles.

'You have _one_ job in the Order and you can't do it properly.' Dumbledore said coldly. 'Yet, you complain I don't give you enough things to do.'

This seemed to sober up Sirius a bit. 'What do you mean? I can't have a drink every now and then?'

'_That_ is not one drink.' Dumbledore said quietly, but somehow still with such force that Sirius felt instantly guilty. 'I gave you the job to keep everyone updated as they all pass through here. How am I supposed to update if you are intoxicated?'

Sirius didn't say anything. He knew he should not have drunk all those bottles, but why did he have to stay shut up in this stupid house?

'I'm sorry.' He said bitterly after a few seconds.

'Now, I trust you've been corresponding with Harry?' Dumbledore asked more calmly this time.

'Yes. He's asking a lot of questions.' Sirius said looking at Dumbledore in such a way that Dumbledore knew what he was going to ask.

'No, Sirius, he cannot come along with the Weasleys tomorrow.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'And, I trust you _won't_ tell him anything about the Order or that Hermione and Ron will be here.'

'I haven't told him a single thing. I told him to stay put like you said I should.' Sirius said moodily.

'Excellent.' Dumbledore said pointing his wand at Sirius.

Sirius tensed up. 'What are you doing?'

'Sobering you up.' Dumbledore said simply while waving his wand. 'Feeling better?'

'Yes.' Sirius lied. He had been much better off drunk.

'I want _all_ the members to know this gradually as they come by the house.' Dumbledore started. 'We are now searching for a couple named Jack and Katherine Blackburn.'

Sirius looked blankly at him.

'Any information on their whereabouts should be reported to me immediately. I need to speak to them. It might be a matter of great importance.' Dumbledore finished.

'So, who are they exactly?' Sirius asked uninterestingly. 'Are they Death Eaters or…?'

'No. No, they are not.'

'What do they look like?' Sirius asked even less interested.

'I am not sure.' Dumbledore said.

_If only he knew. _

This was one thing he knew he should not tell.

The Cedric in Frank's house seemed to be the real one, but Dumbledore had been fooled before. Did Cedric really come back to life? Perhaps he hadn't died? But, he had _seen_ Cedric's body while dead. He hadn't seen Frank Bryce's body, but a countless number of muggles had. Dumbledore wasn't stupid; he has put a spell on Frank's house. If ever Cedric wanted to escape, well good luck to him.

They all seemed to have come back to life around the time of the Prior Intacatem and someone had _definitely_ been in the Potter's house. Someone with Polyjuice potion.

There seemed to be a lot of 'coincidences'.

* * *

Lily, or Katherine as she was right now, slammed the door of their room in the Leaky Cauldron shut with such force that James, or Jack, jumped out of surprised.

'He's _not_ a lying attention-seeking nutter!' She yelled.

They had anticipated that as soon as they left the house, everything would be a lot better. They had been staying here a week and Lily had just about enough.

They had woken up here, a week earlier, and finished the remaining year and a half of news. The first news that caught their eyes was one about Remus Lupin. Apparently, he was a professor at Hogwarts for a year before everyone founded out he was a werewolf.

'Poor Moony.' James said reading the article twice.

There was plenty of news on Harry in the year that followed. Harry, it appears, had competed in the tri-wizard tournament.

'WHAT?! Don't people _die_ in this tournament?' Lily said her heart pounding so hard it was painful.

Then came an article about some kind of love triangle between him, an international Quidditch player named Viktor Krum and a girl named Hermione Granger.

'What a slut!' Lily commented. 'Let's just hope he finds someone better than her.'

Finally, came an article about some guy named Cedric Diggory, who apparently died in the tournament.

'See, I told you, good thing it wasn't him.' Lily said tearing up.

The thing that made them both silent was the picture of Harry that had been put on the cover. The last time they had seen him, he was fifteen months old. The Harry in the picture was fourteen years old. Nobody spoke for a whole five minutes.

'He's…' Lily had no words. He was a handsome boy. He had inherited James's hair and eyesight.

'He has your eyes, look.' James whispered sounding slightly breathless.

'He's perfect.' Lily said tearing up.

Lily couldn't help looking at the picture every chance she had the rest of that day.

Lily and James had then spent all week eavesdropping on other witches and wizards, disguised as 'Jack and Katherine'. From what they could understand, and this wasn't featured in the _Daily Prophet_, Harry had come back from the tri-wizard tournament holding on to Cedric and telling everybody that Voldemort had killed him, because he was back.

It also seemed that everybody thought he was a nutter. Upon reading the _Daily Prophet_ more carefully, Lily and James found some brief mentions of Harry's lying attention-seeking state.

Today, Lily had just about enough.

'Of course he's not.' James said sitting down on the bed and waiting for the Polyjuice affects to go away. 'We're caught up on news, it's great, but we aren't closer to knowing where Harry is.'

Lily lay down on her back besides James and sighted. 'We know where he's going to be in September.'

'That's great, really, but we can't go up to him and be like "Hi, we're your parents. We're alive again by the way." He's never going to believe that.' James said starting to believe that their efforts were useless.

They were silent for some time. Lily had been thinking about something for a while now.

'James…' She said stretching out the word.

'Yes?'

'Do you think Dumbledore restarted the Order?' She said looking up at James who was still sitting beside her.

'I wouldn't see why not?' James said shrugging.

'So, do you think that – er… we should maybe try and get _in_ the Order again?'

James didn't answer right away. Would they be a point in going back to the Order right now? And, how would they even get in?

'I don't know… Why?'

'Because, they might know… They must know where Harry is. We can try and get in as Jack and Katherine. No one needs to know. We can work from there. Plus, Dumbledore will be there. We can gain his trust again and then he might be able to help us.' Lily said eagerly.

'Look at you.' James said grinning. 'Planning out stuff.'

'I should have been a marauder.' Lily laughed. 'I could have been a doe.'

'You could have been one, if you'd agree to go out with me much sooner.' James said raising his eyebrow sarcastically.

'I would have, if you would have decided to be less of an idiot much sooner.' Lily said smirking.

'At the end, you couldn't resist me.' James said cockily.

Lily looked up at James, who was now half of James, half of Jack. She laughed. 'You look horrible.'

* * *

_CRASH!_

'Here comes Nymphadora.' Remus Lupin murmured to Sirius as they sat down at the kitchen table.

'_Traiters of my own blood! Scums, Mudbloods!' _

'And, there goes your mother.' He added.

Sirius got up moodily. 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

Together, Remus and Sirius got the curtains of Sirius's mother's portrait shut.

'I'm sorry!' Nymphadora Tonks said as she entered the kitchen behind Sirius and Remus. 'But, can't we just chuck out that umbrella?'

'You should tell that to Kreacher.' Sirius said rolling his eyes while retaking his seat.

'What brings you here, Nymphadora?' Remus asked sitting down beside Sirius while Nymphadora took the seat opposite of him.

'What did I tell you about calling me that stupid name?' She replied her hair turning as red as you could go.

Remus smiled. 'What brings you here, _Tonks?_'

'I had nothing to do, so I decided I wanted to meet the Weasley kids.' Nymphadora shrugged her hair back to pink.

'They'll be here soon.' Sirius said looking up at the clock. 'Since you're here though, I can get you caught up. You folks need to find out as much as you can on some couple name Jack and Katherine Blackburn, because Dumbledore needs to speak to them.'

'Okay… And?' Nymphadora said waiting for more information.

'And that's all I know.' Sirius sighted.

'Well, that's not very specific. Who are these people?' She said in an offended tone.

'We must trust Dumbledore on this one.' Remus said calmly. 'He must have a good reason not to tell us.'

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. 'It best be a good one.'

* * *

The following morning, James thought it was time to quit the eavesdropping and join the conversations.

'What do you mean, we're joining?' Lily whispered frantically as James was leading her to a boot where a woman of about fifty was sitting on her own.

The woman had short weirdly brown hair and had about twelve chins. Lily positively hated that woman. She was heard talking trash about Harry every single morning.

'Hi.' James said, in a very unJames politeness, to the woman. 'I'm Jake Blackburn and this is my wife Kathy.'

Lily found it hard to smile.

'We couldn't help but hear you talk about the Potter kid every morning.' James said with the same air of politeness.

'Are you here to tell me that You-Know-Who's really back?' The woman said in such tone that suggested they'd better not.

'No, no, no.' James gave a fake laugh. 'You see, we're from – er – Australia and we don't know much about this whole Potter kid.'

The woman face split into the ugliest smile Lily or James had ever seen. 'Why sit down, my dears. I'll get you caught up. I'm Lorene Davidson by the way.'

James and Lily sat down opposite of her. Lily decided to let James do the talking while she concentrated on _not_ jinxing the woman.

'Nice to meet you Loren.' James said still smiling with that huge fake smile. Lily thought that Davidson was stupid not to notice how fake James's smile was. 'So, we know about the whole surviving the killing curse thing and the scar and whatnot, but we're just confused as to what is going on now?'

'Ah.' Davidson said laughing. 'Well, from what I heard, he sticking to his story. It's nonsense, really. He's seeking attention. Well, the ministry isn't putting up to that rubbish, but the problem is Dumbledore is going along with the lies.'

'What's Dumbledore doing?' James asked.

'He has a group or something, from what is being said. I think he's trying to take on the ministry.' Davidson looked pretty happy to be dishing out.

'What's the group?'

'No idea.' The woman shrugged. 'But, you bet Fudge is going to put a stop to it if he can.'

'And, what about Harry Potter? What happened to him when his parents died? Who raised him?' James asked quickly.

Neither Lily nor James was breathing. This was it.

'I heard he went off to live with muggles.'

* * *

Dumbledore made his way back to Frank's house, knocked once and without waiting to be invited in, he opened the door.

Cedric got up from the kitchen table to greet Dumbledore.

'How are you, sir?'

'I could be better, but there's no need to dwell on that.' Dumbledore responded honestly.

Cedric looked blankly back at him.

'Shall we sit down?' Dumbledore suggested.

Frank Bryce joined them at the table and the three of them got themselves tea. Dumbledore slipped a few drops of Veritaresum in Cedric's cup.

Now he shall know the truth.

* * *

James had gone to the house to get more gallons while Lily scanned today's newspaper in their room. She felt as if they were going backwards instead of ahead. Harry was being raised by muggles. There was a lot of muggles in England. How were they supposed to find him now?

She had read a few pages, when James returned panicking.

'Lily, take a drink of Polyjuice, we're running away.'

'What's going on?' She said taking a drink and feeling her body change into the muggle.

'Someone's been in our house. I think they think we're illegally staying there, because I came here and Tom said that someone asked for us. Apparently, Dumbledore requested it. ' James said very quickly.

'What?!'

'Yeah, come on. We'll be in trouble if we don't leave.' James said grabbing his suitcase.

Lily left the balance they owe to Tom on the bed and they both sneaked out to the muggle world.

'What do we do?' Lily said following James into the far back of a dark alley.

'We get some new hair.' James said leaning on a bricked wall. 'We change our names and we get a job at the ministry.'

'A job?' Lily said surprised.

'Yeah. We say we're from somewhere foreign, we take whatever job they offer and then we take a peak in Harry's file.' James said very fast.

'Harry's file?'

'Yeah, the ministry keeps up with like births and addresses and whatever else of wizards. My dad use to work for that department, remember? We need to act fast, we're already being traced.' James said a bit impatiently.

People passed by the alleyway, but Lily was sure nobody could see them in the far back. It was way too dark.

'Alright, now,' James took out his wand and pointed at the street ahead of them where people were walking. 'Let's get us some hair.'

* * *

'I was thinking we could start upstairs and make our way down?' Molly Weasley suggested referring to their 'new job' to clean the house.

Sirius couldn't care less about cleaning the place. He wanted to leave, more like.

'Yeah, sure.' Sirius shrugged as they made their way upstairs followed by Hermione and Ron, whom Sirius knew, and Ginny, Fred and George, whom Sirius had just met.

Before they could do so, however, Dumbledore arrived.

'Is Remus here?' He said without any greeting.

'Er- no.' Sirius said. 'Why?'

Before Dumbledore could answer, Remus came through the door.

'I found them, the Blackburns.' Remus said with as much greeting as Dumbledore had given.

'Kids, upstairs. Now.' Molly said to her children and Hermione.

Fred, or it might have been George, made for argue, but Molly's face was enough for an answer and the five of them retreated.

'They're staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom wouldn't tell me where, but when I said it was for you,' Remus nodded at Dumbledore. 'He said they were in room 116.'

'Come with me, Remus.' Dumbledore said leaving the house without any goodbyes.

Dumbledore and Remus were at the Leaky Cauldron within seconds. They entered the bar and saw Tom walking towards them.

'I don't know why you're looking for them, Dumbledore, but they're gone.' He said simply.

'Gone?' Dumbledore asked looking disappointed.

'They left. I came by their room and they were gone.'

'And, what did they look like?' Dumbledore chose to ask.

'The woman was tall with brown hair and the man was as equally tall, I think, with black hair.' Tom said thoughtfully.

'What about their eye color?' Dumbledore asked.

'I don't know. I ain't paying attention to eye colors.' Tom replied.

* * *

'Number 29.' The lady screamed.

'That's us.' Lily said to James.

Lily was now blonde and petite with long hair. James was a bit smaller than he usually was and had short hair somewhere between brown and black.

They both followed the lady to her office and sat opposite of her while she sat behind her desk.

'I'm Brenda White.' She said smiling sweetly at them. 'How can I help you?'

'We're Alex and Jessica Green.' Lily invented on the spot. 'We're both looking for a job.'

'Where were you working before?' White asked while searching for something.

'We've just moved in from America.' James said without missing a beat.

'Okay. So, are you looking for a job inside the ministry?' She asked taking out a piece of parchment.

'Yes. We use to work at our ministry back home and we both enjoyed it.' Lily said putting on her best smile. Her heart, however, was racing. She was somehow afraid to get caught.

White gave them a bunch of parchments each. 'Every available job description is here. You'll need to fill out these and you can come and drop them off when you're done.'

'Thanks very much.' Lily said getting up.

'That was easy enough.' James said as they left her office.

'Let's get these papers filled up fast.' Lily said.

They settled at a small café and decided upon jobs.

'What would be better?' Lily asked looking at the various job descriptions.

'Anything close to law.' James said looking only at job titles.

'How are we going to-?'

'Lily, potion.' James said looking up at Lily's hair which was turning red again.

'Shoot.' Lily took a shot. 'It's hard to remember every hour. Anyways, as I was saying, how are we going to enter? We need certificates of like graduation or something.'

'We'll make fake ones.' James said unconcerned. 'My dad worked in law. He thought me the loop holes.'

'Oh, look.' Lily said excitingly. '_Law secretary_. You only need your school diploma.'

'Good. I'll make you one from America. It's not like they know what it looks like anyways. Okay, _I_ still need a job.' James said looking over at the last parchments. 'There's nothing else!'

'Yes, there is.' Lily said smiling. '_Court organiser.'_

'Excuse me?'

'They – er- prepare court rooms and bring in prisoners.' Lily grimace. 'Better you than me. If you don't like it you can always visit the secretary in her office.'

James grinned. 'The job just got interesting.'

Lily laughed. 'This is why we shouldn't work at the same place.'

* * *

'He only brought you because he knew you wouldn't ask him a million questions.' Nymphadora pointed out while grimacing to Remus when he told her about the escape of the Blackburns while waiting for Dumbledore to arrive for the meeting.

Remus frowned. 'I don't know if you're complementing or not?'

She laughed. 'I'm not. Why didn't you try and find out more?'

Before Remus could reply, Dumbledore came through the kitchen door and it was the signal for the couple of dozens of people around the table to be quiet.

Dumbledore wasn't alone. Behind him was a young gorgeous boy, probably around Nymphadora's age, with blond hair and baby blue shinny eyes.

'I'd like to introduce a new member of our society.' Dumbledore said smiling slightly. 'Tyler Richardson.'

There was a small polite applause while Dumbledore pointed a chair for Tyler to sit in.

'Do you know him?' Remus whispered to Nymphadora as the applause died away.

She shook her head.

An hour or so later, Dumbledore dismiss the meeting and a brawl of chairs and chat filled the kitchen.

Nymphadora made her way to the newcomer, who had gotten up awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure what to do next.

'Hi.' She said reaching him. 'I'm Tonks. Welcome to the Order.'

'Hi.' He said returning her smile. 'And – er- thanks.'

'So, how old are you?' She asked curiously.

'Twenty-three.' He replied a bit awkward.

'Oh, sorry for the awkward question. I just thought you looked about my age and I don't remember you at school.' Nymphadora laughed. 'I'm going to be twenty-two so you'd be a bit older. Did Dumbledore give you a job yet?'

'I guess you could say that.' Tyler said looking thoughtful. 'He said that he'd explain it to me tomorrow and that I'll be in charge of the hunt for the Blackburns.'

He what?' She said shocked. 'He's going to tell you what it's about?'

'Yeah – er – I think so. I'm not really sure…'

Some fifteen minutes later, Nymphadora found Remus and Sirius sitting at the end of the table.

'This Tyler guy is going to be told what the Blackburns are.' She said angrily to both of them as she took a seat beside Remus. 'He's been here three seconds!'

Remus sighted. 'Dumbledore must have his reason to-'

'No.' Sirius cut across. 'I agree with Tonks here. It's not enough that I'm stuck here, who would I tell?'

'We must trust him.' Remus said in a finality tone. 'That's all there is to it.'

If only he knew.

* * *

**For those wondering, because I know it can get confusing, we're about a week and a half away from Harry getting attack by dementors. **


	5. Chapter 4 - Underage Magic

**I want to thank everyone for the support. :) **

**This is a small one compare to the other three. I've been soooooooooo busy. Plus, I didn't really have anything important to add to this chapter and I sort of struggled with this one. **

**RECAP (for those who need it): Lily and James applied for a job at the Ministry of Magic to find out Harry's address. Dumbledore knows that Frank Bryce and Cedric Diggory are alive again and suspect Lily and James to be as well, but he does not tell anybody. Dumbledore thinks Lily and James are going around under the name of Katherine and Jake Blackburn. James and Lily switched names, they are now Jessica and Alex Green. Dumbledore announced a new member of the Order: Tyler Richardson, who nobody seems to know. **

**Here it is. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Underage Magic**

'Are we too early? We only start at eight.'

'No, of course not. Remember, you have to-'

'I know, James, I know!'

'You can't call me James!' He whispered frantically.

'Right, sorry, Alex.' Lily grimaced.

'_Level five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.'_

Lily and James got out of the Ministry of Magic's elevator and walked up the busy corridors to their new jobs. Last week's interview had been very good for both of them. They were easily able to pass for Americans; the interviewer had barely looked at their certificates. They had received a letter two days later asking if they'd start the following Monday as they were desperate for some good workers.

'Why do I feel like something's about to go down?' Lily said nervously.

'Everything's going to be alright.' James said quietly through the loud halls. 'Just try and find out where the files are. The sooner we do, the faster we'll be able to quit these stupid jobs.'

They found themselves in front of a huge wooden beautiful double door on which _Office of Law_ was carved. James pushed open the door and they found themselves in a huge room full of cubicles and wizards.

'Where are we supposed to go?' James asked looking at the hundreds of desks.

'Look, there's a front desk.' Lily pointed at the far end of the room.

'It should be called a back desk.' James said grinning at his own joke. 'Get it?'

'Yes, _Alex_. We'll joke when I'm not about to throw up my nerves.' Lily said breathing fast.

* * *

'There's something fishy about this Tyler Richardson guy. I don't trust him.'

'Why not? I think he's a sweet boy.'

Nymphadora knew there was something odd with Richardson, but nobody seemed to be on the same page as her, including Molly.

'He's lying!' Nymphadora argued.

'Now, dear, do you have any proof of that?' Molly said while flicking her wand at various dishes so they could wash themselves.

'Actually, I do! He told me he graduated in 1989 and was in Hufflepuff. I asked a co-worker if he knew him, because he was in that house that same year and he said nobody there was called Tyler Richardson.' Nymphadora said smartly sitting on the kitchen counter.

'Maybe it's your co-worker who's lying? Don't sit on the counter!'

'What? Of course not.' Nymphadora said getting back up.

'Did you tell this to Dumbledore?' Molly asked only half concerned.

'Yes. And he told me not to worry about it.' She replied annoyed.

'Then, you shouldn't be worrying about it.' Molly said with a touch of finality in her tone. 'Now, don't you have to go to work?'

'Hurray.' She said rolling her eyes.

* * *

James had been lead out of the room and into the dungeons by a big beefy man while Lily was to be trained in one of the cubicles by a careless young woman.

'This is your cubby.' She said in a monotone voice. 'You can sign these papers. It's just so you "understand" the rules and shit.' She rolled her eyes. 'It's all bullshit anyways. You don't have to read them, you can just pretend.'

Lily read them anyways while the women clapped her feet impatiently.

'So, we're working, well, you are anyways, for the underage sector of the department.' The woman went on when Lily had read and signed (with difficulty as she almost wrote down _Lily Potter_ instead of _Jessica Green_) all the papers. 'The job isn't hard. People will come up to you with reports that need to be filled up or you know random stuff. Here,' She pointed at drawers on Lily's desk. 'Are all the different kind of reports underage wizard can have, and over there,' She pointed at a huge shelve full of files at the back of the room. 'is all the information regarding any underage wizard or witch.'

Lily's heart began to pound hard. Was that it?

'Here's the key to it. You mustn't give it to anybody.' She said casually throwing her a small golden key.

Was it going to be _that_ easy?

'You're also in charge of making sure…'

Lily was only half listening. She knew the information she was looking for was in those files and she had the key. Who cares about this stupid job? Maybe she could leave today and not come back tomorrow, because she might just find out what she needs today.

At lunch, Lily found James at the main cafeteria, sitting by himself on a small table.

'You want believe how much my job is rubbish-' James started, but Lily cut him off.

'I know where the files are and I have a key to access it!' Lily said bouncing before sitting down on the chair opposite of James.

'You-?' James looked at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

'They made me do a practice run on a report and everyone's address is there. I couldn't look at Harry's, because they were watching me, but once I'm on my own it'll be a piece of cake.' Lily whispered happily.

'When is that?'

Lily shrugged. 'I don't know. They said I might be able to start tomorrow and if I have questions they'll be around. I'm still learning.'

'I want you all in bed in fifteen minutes. We're all getting up early tomorrow to clean. If we want the house clean before you all go to school, we need to make some adjustment.'

* * *

Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all groaned at their mother. Hermione, however, politely nodded. Sirius wasn't looking forward one bit to it either, but decided it would be best for everybody if he didn't say anything.

They, the kids, Molly, Sirius, Nymphadora and Kingsley, had just finished a late dinner and Molly had been in a bit of a state because Arthur had to work late. She kept glancing at the clock like she was hoping it would give her good news. The clock at the Black's house was however not like the one she had at her house.

'I should be heading home.' Nymphadora announced yawning. 'I really need to catch up on slee-'

Before anything else was said, Arthur came bursting into the kitchen.

'Harry's just been attack by a couple of dementors!' He said breathing hard.

'WHAT?!'

Sirius had gotten up so fast; half the remaining food and plates on the table flew on the floor. Nobody bothered picking anything up. Hermione had let out a gasped of surprise and had clapped her hand on her mouth, Fred and George exchange a frowned look, Ginny had dropped Crookshanks in surprise, Ron looked as if he wanted to ask if Harry was alright, but was afraid of what his father might tell him, Molly seemed paralyzed with fright and Nymphadora and Kingsley were looking at Arthur as if waiting for more information.

'But… but, I thought that Mundungus-' Molly started before the kitchen doors reopened.

Mundungus Feltcher came in looking rather annoyed. Sirius jumped on him.

'What happened Dung? Is Harry-?'

'Harry's fine.' It was Arthur who answered. 'Except he just got expelled from school.'

'_Expelled?'_ Hermione gasped.

'Dumbledore's at the Ministry trying to sort things out.' Arthur continued. 'We can only hope he pulls something out.'

'How much power will Dumbledore have?' Sirius asked. 'Why is Harry being expelled?' He added outraged.

'Well, he used the Patronus Charm to defend himself, plus it was in front of a muggle.'

'And where were you?' Molly said heating up on Mundungus. 'Weren't you supposed to watch over him tonight?'

Mundungus opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

'Should we go up to the Ministry?' Nymphadora asked uncertainly to Kingsley.

'No, it'll look suspicious if suddenly we know.' Kingsley said calmly.

'The main thing is that Harry stays at his aunt and uncle.' Arthur said looking directly at Sirius. 'Dumbledore thinks it might cause a fight between him and his relatives. I already sent him a quick letter telling him he should stay there, but I think you should send one to, Sirius. He trusts you a lot.'

'Who sent those Dementors there anyways?' Ron asked, but everyone had a shred idea who it was.

'You-Know-Who?' Fred whispered.

* * *

Lily re-read the letter and was really irritated by it.

Right before leaving work, she signed a paper that made her the only one who could sign official reports, relieving the monotone girl from this duty. She was in her pyjamas ready for bed when an owl flew through their window. They were now staying in a muggle apartment.

_Mrs. Green, _

_We apologise, but we need you in the office right this second. We have a report that needs to be filled tonight. The Minister, Cornelius Fudge, requires it. You're the only one who can sign it. _

_L. Williams_

'Oo' da ladder fom?' James frowned while brushing his teeth.

'The letter is from my boss. I need to go sign a stupid report.' Lily said annoyed. 'Apparently Fudge wants it. I can even stand him as it is.' She drank some Polyjuice potion. 'I'll try and come back as soon as I can.'

Lily got to the Ministry as fast as she could. The faster she could sign those reports, the sooner she'd be back home. She entered the office where a dozen people were arguing in a tight circle, including Mr. Williams, Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore.

'There she is!' Williams laughed. 'Now, we can get to business.'

'What's going on?' Lily asked looking from Fudge to Dumbledore. She couldn't help but feel an immense tension between the two.

'I'll tell you what's going on.' Fudge said looking in pure happiness. 'We've just expelled Harry Potter from Hogwarts.'

Lily's heart might have skipped thirty beats. 'You've-?'

'This is _not_ your decision to make.' Dumbledore said in a very powerful voice. Lily didn't know why Fudge didn't flinch at it.

'If she signs the papers-' Fudge handed the report over to Lily. 'He _can_ be expelled. It's all written up, all you have to do is sign.'

Lily took the parchments, her hand shaking.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Birth: 31 July 1980_

_Home address: 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Crime: Underage usage of the Patronus Charm in presence of a muggle._

Lily couldn't go on. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. 'Why is he being expelled over this?'

'Because he broke the law.' Fudge said simply.

'You cannot expel a student without any proof, Cornelius.' Dumbeldore jumped in.

'Like I told you, Dumbledore, if she signs the report-'

'I'm not signing anything.' Lily said as calmly as she possibly could.

Fudge and Williams both looked taken aback. Lily could have sworn Dumbledore had given her a small smile.

'I can't sign it without proof.' Lily said firmly.

'Proof of what?' Williams said obviously outraged that Lily would contradict them on her first day, but Lily didn't care. 'We have a trace on him. He did it.'

'Maybe it was self defense.' Lily opposed. 'I can't sign it before we have proof that he was _entirely_ in the wrong. You told me this just hours ago, Mr. Williams.'

Fudge looked livid. 'Do you want to keep your job?'

'She's right.' Williams said disgustingly. 'Count yourself lucky, Dumbledore. For now anyways, we can demand a court.' He took out an agenda. 'Look, August 12th isn't booked. Someone should let Potter know.'

Fudge left looking as if his mother had just died. The rest of his little group followed, including Williams. This left Lily alone with Dumbledore.

'Well, thank you Miss-?' Dumbeldore frowned.

'Oh, right, I'm Jessica Green.' Lily said shaking his hand. 'My husband and I just moved here from America.'

'Ah, yes. I'm Albus Dumbledore.' Dumbledore put on his first smile. 'That's why I don't remember you at school.'

Lily nodded awkwardly.

'I have business to attend.' Dumbledore said politely and he walked away towards the door.

Before he got there, however, Lily shouted after him. 'Dumbledore!'

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and Lily ran the space between the two of them.

'Is he okay?' Lily asked desperately.

'Who?'

'Harry. Is he okay?'

Dumbledore frowned. 'Of course.'

Lily then realised the awkwardness of her question. 'I was only wondering because I heard some horrible stuff people say about him. Well, you too for that matter.'

'And, what do you think?' Dumbledore said business-like.

'I think that it's… I don't think anyone would lie about Voldemort coming back.'

Dumbledore stared at her thoughtfully for a whole thirty second. 'I'm impress.' He finally said. 'You not only believe the truth, you also spoke his name.'

Lily gave a half smile.

'Goodnight Mrs. Green.'

Dumbledore took a few steps forwards, but Lily shouted after him again.

'Wait!'

Dumbledore turned back around.

'I heard you had a… er- group. They say you're fighting Voldemort?' Lily asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

'Why are you asking?' Dumbledore said calmly.

'I think it's great and very brave what you're doing. I'd join, but we've just met and I know you can't trust me this fast. What I'm saying is that… if ever you need us, my husband and I, for anything, you can count on us.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Dumbledore said sincerely. 'I might need your help in preparation for Harry's court.'

Lily arrived at the apartment half an hour later and didn't waste any time telling James what had happen.

'So, they're giving him a court?' James said pacing up and down on the side of the bed while Lily lay on it.

'Yeah, in ten days. I also found his address. It's 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Doesn't it ring a bell? I feel like I heard that address before.' Lily said thoughtfully. 'It almost feels like I wrote it down befo- _James, _it's Petunia and Vernon!'

'_What?!'_ James had stopped pacing.

Lily felt sick. 'I – Why would they have taken him? They hated us!'

The thought of it made James very uncomfortable. 'Vernon Dursley raised our son.'

James resumed his pacing. 'So, you say he used the Patronus Charm? Why, though? Were dementors around?'

'I have no idea. I hope so, or he could be in deep trouble. Fudge really seems to loath him' Lily said sadly. 'I wish we could do something about it.'

'You already helped a bit by not signing those reports.' James sat down beside her and rubbed her back. '_And,_ you offered Dumbledore some help. He's probably desperate for some members. Just continue helping him with Harry's case and he'll be begging us to join.'

'This means, we will be able to see Harry on the 12th of August.' Lily said quietly. She had been waiting for over a month for this after all.

'Yeah.' James sighted. 'I still don't know why they're making such a big deal out of this. I used underage magic loads of time and nobody expelled me.'

'Maybe the rules have changed.' Lily suggested. 'I don't know why anybody would use the Patronus Charm for no reason at all? I mean, surly Dementors were around?'

James opened his mouth, but reclosed it.

'What?' Lily asked.

'I just – At his age, if I would have been able to do the Patronus Charm, I would have done it for fun, just to prove that I can.' James said anxious. 'It's just-'

'He's your son.' Lily said uneasy. 'Yeah, I know.'

* * *

**WE WILL SEE HARRY NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!**

**I have one question as well: Can anybody tell me what happened to Bertha Jorkins? Did they found her body or not? Obviously she would be back alive too and I can't fit her in the story because I can't remember what had happen. I try the books, but I think I'd have to read it all over again and I don't have time right now. If you know, please review or send me a private message. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Seeing is Believing

**It took me a bit longer than usual to update, I know. I'm sorry! :( I have projects and exams and I hate it all. **

**AND, I did not run over the chapter like I should have, so sorry for the mistakes, I'll get to that later. **

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Seeing is Believing**

Lily hadn't slept at all the night before Harry's court. She was going to physically _see_ Harry. They planned on quitting their jobs right after the court and go meet up with Dumbledore.

Lily had told Dumbledore two days ago that they had something really important to tell him and he had agreed to meet them later that day.

'We're telling him who we are.' Lily said firmly. 'It's what we should have done in the first place.'

'Yeah, I feel like we've been running in circles.' James agreed.

The arrival of an owl broke of their thoughts. James took it and read it twice really fast.

'They're changing the court's time and place.'

'Excuse me?' Lily gasped.

'Yeah, it's earlier then it's supposed to be.' James frowned. 'Why, though?'

'Probably to make Harry and/or Dumbledore late. We're writing to Dumbledore.' Lily scribbled a note. 'There.'

Lily was in the court room very early. She was to be one of the judges of Harry's case. She would be voting for Harry's release of _all_ charges of course.

James was in charge of making sure everything went smooth with Harry, which was an excuse to wait for him by the entrance door.

Five minutes to go… four minutes… Three minutes… Two… One… Nothing. Where was he? Did Fudge's plan work? Did Harry not know he was supposed to come at this hour? Did Harry decide not to show up? Oh, no. What if he wasn't showing up? What if he ran away? What if-?

Was that footstep? James watched as two figures came closer and closer, his heart hammering. Please, let it be him, please, please, please…

James caught red hair on one of the figures. Harry didn't have red hair. The second figure had… James recognised him instantly from the picture they had at home. James thought his heart might have just exploded.

Harry looked frightened as he and the red haired men approached James.

'Hi.' The red haired men stretched out his hand to shake James's. 'Arthur Weasley. Here's Harry Potter.' He pointed at Harry.

Harry merely glanced at James; he seemed preoccupied by the door James was covering.

James heart was in his throat. 'I`ll take it from here, Arthur.' He managed to say.

Harry suddenly shot his head towards Arthur. 'You're not coming?'

James felt a pit of jealousy. _He_ should have been the one Harry would have beg to come with him. _He_ should have been the one to walk Harry to court. _He _should _not_ have been the one Harry merely glance at.

'No, no. I'm not allowed.' Arthur said and then he gave a quick encouraging smile. 'Good luck!'

Not knowing how to act as his fifteen year old son looked over at the door again, James opened the court's door.

'Over here.' He said with difficulty and he gently took Harry by the shoulder, but Harry shook him off.

James heart sank very low. _He doesn't know it's you,_ he told himself over and over.

Once Harry was seated, James left the court room wishing he could stay and wondering where Dumbledore was.

Arthur Weasley was still outside when James closed the door behind him.

'It's alright if I stay, right?' He asked James uncertainly.

'Of course.' James said and he decided to act stupid. 'So, are you related to him? Harry, I mean.'

'No. He's friend of the family.' Arthur said with a sad smile. 'His hearts at the right place.'

James thought of Lily and nodded proudly.

'Are you Alex Green?' Arthur asked quite suddenly.

'Er- yes.'

Arthur nodded approvingly. 'Dumbledore told me all about you and your wife helping him through Harry's process.'

'Where's Dumbledore anyways?' James asked.

'He's not – you mean he's not in there?' Arthur asked franticly.

James was about to replied 'no' when footstep were heard coming down the corridor. And, there he was. Dumbledore merely pointed at the door in which James opened quickly and with one small nod at both of them, Dumbledore disappeared behind the closed door.

* * *

Some fifteen minutes prior this, Lily sat quietly in the court room. However, her head wasn't quiet at all. She kept staring at the door, nervously shaking her leg and waiting.

'It's eight o'clock.' Fudge pointed out.

'Perhaps he thinks he's too important for punctuality.' Dolores Umbridge said with her usual ugly girly laughed.

'Maybe he's not coming?' Mr. Williams, who was sitting beside Lily, said in a voice that suggested he knew this would happen.

'We should wait it out a bit.' A small bald man suggested.

And, they waited.

Lily personally thought she'd be less nervous facing Voldemort again. The minutes seemed to be as long as hours.

'You're awfully quiet.' Mr. Williams whispered to Lily. 'Don't worry about it. Everyone's nervous when they assist their first court.'

Lily tried to speak, but no words came out. She nodded instead.

Suddenly the door opened. A boy came in and Lily recognised him immediately. How many times had she glanced at the photograph she had of him at her apartment? He was even more handsome in person with his suit.

Lily never remembered feeling this much emotions at once. Joy that she was finally seeing her little baby, sad that she couldn't hold him and talk to him, guilty that he had been raised by her dratted sister, proud at how much he had grown up, angry at the circumstances that she first saw him and miserable that he didn't even know she was there.

'You're late.' Fudge commented as soon as James was out of the room.

'Sorry, I- I didn't know the time had been changed.' Harry said sounding very nervous.

Lily couldn't help but notice how much he sounded like James.

'That is not the Wizengamot's fault,' said Fudge. 'An owl was sent to you this morning.'

Lily felt like punching him right in the nose, forget jinxing. It was _all_ his fault. Everything was _his_ fault.

'Very well,' Fudge continued, but Lily lost track of the introduction.

Where was Dumbledore? Had he not received their owl?

As if listening to Lily's thoughts, Dumbledore suddenly came in and Lily knew they were safe.

Lily didn't trust herself to speak at all during the whole duration of the court and when the time to vote came she was the first to raised her hand at Harry's 'clear-of-all-charges'. Mr. Williams threw Lily a dirty look, but she didn't care.

As soon as the court was over, Lily got up and started towards the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Mr. Williams asked her as the other judges talked among them.

'I'm resigning.' Lily said casually.

'You're- What? Excuse me?' He gasped.

'I'm resigning. Good day.' Lily smiled and hurried down to where Harry sat looking uncertain of what to do next.

'Can I- Can I go?' Harry pointed at the door where Dumbledore had disappeared seconds before.

This was too much for Lily; Harry had addressed her. She fought tears and nodded quickly. Harry didn't seem to think twice about this. He basically sprinted out of the room.

Lily got out of the room in time to hear Harry telling a red haired man that he was cleared of all charges. She spotted James looking at them enviously. Lily walked over at James and dragged him quickly in an empty court room.

'What's going-?'

Lily bursted into tears on James chest. 'I thought I would feel b-better if I s-s-saw him, but I don't! I feel h-horrible.'

'I know, I know.' James said quietly while holding her. 'We'll talk to him soon, perhaps even today, if all goes well with Dumbledore.'

* * *

'How much rubbish can be in one house?' Ron complained loudly.

'I want to hear more scrubbing and less complaining.' Molly said passing gloves around.

'It'd be a lot easier if we could use magic during summer vacation.' Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed. 'I don't think I'm going to be using magic during the summer for a while now.'

Fred and George got their wands out. 'Well, we're not going to waste our time with old ragged cloth.'

Molly opened her mouth to tell them off when she was distracted by a two people outside who seemed to be looking strait at the house.

'They can't see the house, can't they?' Hermione asked perplexed. 'Unless Dumbledore had told them it was here?'

'Maybe they're just looking in between the two other houses, so it'll look like their looking at us?' Ron suggested.

'Oh, come on.' Ginny said peering around Hermione. 'They're looking at the- look! They're coming towards the door.'

'Stay here! All of you!' Molly said quickly before heading towards the hall that leads to the entrance.

Molly got her wand out as the couple walked in.

'Who are you?' Molly said instantly. She had no idea who they were whatsoever. She wished someone from the kitchen would come up. She knew Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Bill and Nymphadora were there.

The two new comers raised their hands like in surrender.

'Dumbledore told us to come here.' The male said.

'Did he?' Molly asked surprised, but she didn't let down her wand. 'Who are you?'

At that moment, Arthur entered the hall.

'Molly, it's okay.' Arthur said smiling at the male stranger. 'They're the ones who had been helping Dumbledore with Harry's case.' He then shook the man's hand. 'Nice to see you so shortly again, Alex.' He then turned to the woman. 'And, you must be Jessica?'

The woman shook Arthur's hand.

'This is my wife, Molly.' Arthur said and Molly put away her wand.

'So, you must be new members of the Order?' Molly asked politely.

Both of them seemed stunned.

'The Order?' Jessica said looking sideways at her husband. 'Well, I don't know about that, but we wanted to speak to Dumbledore so he told us to meet him here.'

'Maybe he thought we wanted to join?' Alex said thoughtfully.

'Well, come on in anyways.' Molly offered. 'We can go down to the kitchen. I'll make you tea?'

'That's very nice of you.' Jessica said following Molly through the hall.

While following Molly, Lily and James exchange a worried look. Dumbledore probably thought they wanted to join the Order. Not that they did not want to, it's just that they did not want to tell who they were in front of everybody. They'd be outnumbered if ever the Order decided they were Death Eaters.

'Where are we?' Lily mouthed to James. They seemed to be in a very old dark house.

James shrugged.

They entered a kitchen where a long table was in the dead centre. At the table, five people were seated and had stopped talking when they saw strangers come in.

There was a black wizard, a pink haired witch, another red headed man and (James heart skipped a beat) Remus and Sirius.

Remus and the black man got up quickly both frowning at the new arrivals.

'They are here through Dumbledore's order.' Arthur said quietly. 'This is Alex and Jessica Green.' He pointed at the black wizard who was sitting down again. 'This is Kingsley Shacklebolt.' He pointed at the red head. 'This is my son, Bill.' He pointed at the pink haired lady. 'That's Nympha- er – Tonks.'

'Wotcher!' Tonks said grimacing.

He pointed at Remus. 'That's Remus Lupin.' Remus smiled. 'And finally, that's Sirius Black.' Sirius nodded.

James looked closely at Sirius. He looked a lot better than in the photograph they had seen of him, but he still seemed off.

The Sirius James had known had been very energetic, this one seemed almost depress and weaken. The old Sirius was fun and was never seen _not_ laughing, this one barely smiled. Sirius looked bored. He looked so bored it almost felt contagious. James then remembered that he was probably stuck here as the Ministry was still on for his head… or soul.

Kingsley seemed to have noticed that James was staring at Sirius because he said quickly. 'He's not a murderer. The Ministry's got it wrong.'

'Oh, okay.' James said pretending this was why he was looking over at Sirius. 'So, what happened exactly?'

'Peter Pettigrew happened.' Sirius said viciously. 'He killed those muggles and then pretended to be dead.'

'So, you didn't kill those muggles? Peter Pettigrew did?' Lily asked sounding relief.

'Yeah.' Sirius said looking mad. Sirius then murmured something that sounded like 'stupid rat' and fell silent.

James thought he ought to wait until Sirius knew who he was before asking more questions on the subject.

'Well, maybe we can get dinner ready a bit early today?' Molly suggested happily forgetting about the tea. 'I'll get the kids to help me.'

Molly left and James and Lily sat down at the table.

'You guys in the Order?' Tonks asked brightly.

'Not really. We have – er – business to talk with Dumbledore. I think he might have misunderstood us.' James said exchanging a look with Lily. This was not going the way they had planned at all.

'Does it have anything to do with – you know – the whole You-Know-Who business?' Tonks asked curiously.

'Not really.' Lily replied while James said 'Yeah.'

Everyone frowned at them.

It was a good thing that Molly decided to enter the kitchen, at that moment, and started asking for help with dinner in which Lily and James gladly joined. They both privately agreed that it had been a close one.

'You two don't need to help.' Molly said pointing them their chairs again. 'The kids will be here to help in a second.'

'It's really not a bother.' Lily said not wanting to go sit down and be interrogated once more.

Molly opened her mouth, but her replied was cut short by the arrival of half a dozen of teenagers.

Both Lily's and James's heart were not ready for one of the arrival, which was, once again, Harry. He was surrounded by four red heads and a bushy brown haired girl who all seemed familiar. Lily was so surprised she dropped the plates she was carrying.

Remus who was passing by picked them up with his wand.

'I'm… sorry.' Lily managed to say.

'That's quite alright.' Remus said kindly. 'You're still not as bad as Tonks.'

Tonks, who was passing by, rolled her eyes. 'Very funny.'

'There right here, Harry.' Remus suddenly said looking behind Lily.

Lily double backed really fast. Harry was looking in the cupboard where Lily had taken the plates from a few seconds back. This was the closest she'd been to him. He was only a few feet from her.

Harry turned around and grinned at Remus. 'Yeah, I was looking for-' He frowned at Lily like he only just realised she was there.

'Harry, this is Jessica Green.' Remus introduced. 'Jessica, this is Harry Potter.'

'You were at my court, weren't you?' Harry asked her somewhat amused. He remembered her because she had looked about to hit Fudge during the whole course of the court.

Lily's heart leaped. _He remembered her. _'Yeah, I was.' She said breathlessly. 'That's very brave of you, sticking to your story.'

'Yeah, well…thanks.' He said awkwardly. 'I can take these.' He added to Remus and took off with the plates.

Lily and James made sure to get a seat close to where the kids were sitting so as to perhaps eavesdrop or join in their conversations.

'You know what, Fred?' One of the twins said to the other.

'What, George?' The other twin, Fred, said sounding amused.

'I rekon one of us should get team captain this year.' George said sounding even more amused.

'It'd be an awful good change from Oliver Wood.' Harry said pouring ketchup on his plate.

'So – er – you guys need a new keeper or what?' The red headed boy sitting beside Harry asked.

'Yeah, why?' Fred said grinning at Ron. 'Planning on joining, Ron?'

'What? No, of course not.' Ron said his ears turning red. 'I was just, you know, asking…'

'We just wouldn't want you to make a fool of yourself.' Fred said mockingly.

'You guys are in the Quidditch team, then?' James asked proud that Harry was in.

'Yeah, we're Beaters and Harry's Seeker.' George said.

'For what house?' Lily asked knowing this was James's next question.

'Gryffindor, of course.' The girl with red hair said. 'We're all in the same house.'

'Talking about houses,' The bushy hair girl said taking out a badge on which _S.P.E.W_ was written. 'I have-'

'Oh, come on, Hermione.' Ron said laughing. 'We were talking about houses, _not_ house_ elves._'

Sirius, who was behind Hermione, said in a dull tone, 'Don't show that to Kreacher, Hermione. He'll die of shock.' Sirius then paused and looked thoughtful. 'On second thought, that might not be such a bad idea.'

The boys laughed, but Hermione looked angry. 'Sirius-'

'Sorry, I can't linger here all day.' And he left for his seat across the table.

'Who's Kreacher?' Lily asked, but the boys had gone back to the Quidditch talk.

'He's a house elf.' The girl with red hair, who was sitting beside Lily, replied.

'Why does Sirius want him to – er – die?'

'He's… well, this use to be Sirius's parents' house.' The girl said quietly.

Lily knew Sirius didn't go along at all with his parents. James had shifted closer to listen to the girl, too.

'I don't think he liked his parents that much. Anyways, Kreacher sort of came with the package when Sirius inherited the house.' The girl continued.

Lily nodded. 'I get it. So, what's your name?'

'You can call me Ginny.' The girl smiled. 'I heard you helped with Harry's case?'

'Yeah, are you close with him?' Lily asked eagerly.

'Oh, well…' Ginny looked awkwardly at Harry. 'He's my brother Ron's best friend, so he's always around. I'm just… you know… Ron's little sister.'

'What about that girl.' Lily pointed at Hermione. 'I feel like I've seen her somewhere, like in the paper perhaps?'

'Oh.' Ginny grinned. 'Rita Skeeter wrote a whole story about how she was supposedly playing with both Harry and Viktor Krum's heart.'

'So, it's not true?' Lily said relief.

'Well, the Viktor Krum part isn't entirely a lie,' Ginny said laughing. 'But she and Harry are just very good friends.'

Not long after that, dessert was served and the kids soon left for their bedrooms.

'You best all go to sleep fast.' Molly said to them as they retrieved from the kitchen. 'We have a full day of cleaning tomorrow.'

'You even take the fun out of sleeping.' Ron muttered.

By the time Dumbeldore arrived, Tonks and Kingsley had left, Molly, Arthur and Remus had retrieved to bed and Sirius had each made them a cup of strong tea.

'I'm sorry for the wait.' Dumbledore said sitting down at the table with them. 'I had quite a few unexpected businesses.' He turned to Sirius. 'Thank you for your hospitality, Sirius. I'll take them from here.'

'Right.' Sirius said getting the hint. 'I'll be in my room if anyone needs me.'

Once Sirius had left, Dumbledore smiled at them both. 'I suppose you want to join the Order?'

'We're not saying we don't want to,' James said uncomfortably. 'But, that's not why we wanted to talk.'

'Ah.' Dumbledore said simply.

'We just… er…' Lily started. They had planned what to say, but neither of them really remembered. 'Why were you looking for Katherine and Jake Blackburn a few weeks back?'

Dumbledore didn't answer for a whole fifteen seconds. It was really hard to see what he was thinking of.

'Do you have any information regarding the couple?' Dumbledore said when he spoke.

'Actually, we do.' James said seriously. 'We know exactly where they are.'

Dumbledore looked straight in Lily's eyes, almost like he was reading her. He got up after a while and paced the floor a bit before sitting back down and facing them once more. He interlocked his fingers and looked at Lily once more.

'Are you familiar with the Prior Intacatem?' He asked them.

'A bit.' James frowned, wondering what on earth this had to do with anything. 'It reversed the wand's last charms, why?'

Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'You're about to tell me that you came back from the death.'

It wasn't a question.

Lily gasped. 'How do you-?'

'How indeed.' Dumbledore commented. 'It's the Prior Intacatem. Voldemort killed you. A couple of months back, you were shot out of his wand by this curse.'

'Hold it.' James said nervously. 'We're not really Jake and Katherine Blackburn.'

'No, you're James and Lily Potter.' Dumbledore said calmly.

'You – you kn-know?' Lily stuttered.

'Yes. Now I assume you're disguised in muggles by Polyjuice potion?' Dumbledore said just as calmly.

'Yeah, time's almost up.' James said checking his watch.

'I'll ask you not to drink some more.' Dumbledore ordered and he flicked his wand at the door. 'We don't want anyone to come in while you are not disguised.'

Lily and James listen carefully as Dumbledore recounted how Harry had survived Voldemort in the cemetery and how they had come out of the Voldemort's wand. He told them how he had found Frank Bryce and Cedric Diggory. By the time he was done talking, the Polyjuice potion had worn off.

Lily and James then recounted their adventure. '… so, you see, we don't really know what to do next.'

'We can't expose you.' Dumbledore said seriously. 'The ministry will think it is one of our – ah – nutter idea, if you permit me.'

'So, we have to stay hidden?' James said disappointed.

'That would be the best actions to take.' Dumbledore said looking over at James.

'But, can we… tell Harry.' Lily said hopeful. 'I can't wait any longer, I really can't!'

Dumbledore took, once again, a while to answer. 'It be torturous not to.' He said sadly.

'So, we can?' James said his heart swelling up.

'I'll go wake him up.' Dumbledore said getting up.

'Right now?' Lily said nervously.

Dumbledore smiled. 'Unless you would prefer otherwise?'

'No, no, no.' Lily said breathlessly. 'I just didn't expect it to be so… quick.'

'I'll explain it to him before I let him in. Wait here. I'll lock the doors.'

And, Dumbledore left.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER THEY MEET! So, keep following :) :) This is the one everyone's waiting for, isn't it? The more reviews/follows/favorites I get, the faster I'll write! **


	7. Chapter 6 - All About Harry

**LOL, okay, I had a lot of comments about how much it was cruel to end the other chapter like I did. So, it did motivate me to update really quickly. **

**Thank you for those reviewing, following and favoring. It motivates me to continue on faster!**

**Enough rambling, this is the one you've all been waiting for.**

**P.S. It's mushy lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – All About Harry**

_Knock, knock. _

Harry awoke with a start.

'Who's at the door?' Ron said sleepily.

Wondering the same thing, Harry slipped out of bed and walked zombie-like to the door while Ron complained about the time. To Harry's huge surprise, it was Dumbledore.

'Sir-?' Harry gasped, suddenly feeling a hundred times more awake.

'Harry, I would like you to follow me downstairs. There something we need to discuss.' Dumbledore said quietly.

_Finally_, Harry thought. He had been waiting long enough for Dumbledore to explain the Voldemort situation. Had Dumbledore finally realised that Harry was old enough to cope with it?

Harry quickly got dress and followed Dumbledore to the living room. As soon as Dumbledore closed the door, Harry jumped in.

'Sir, is it about-?'

Dumbledore raised his hand for silent. 'Harry, please sit down.'

Harry sat eagerly on one of the couches. Dumbledore sat on the chair perpendicular to Harry's couch and he stared at the night outside. He was silent for a while.

'Sir?'

'Harry, I have some very good news.' Dumbledore said quietly and shifted to stare at the spot beside Harry.

Harry looked beside him, but there was nothing there. Why was Dumbledore _not_ looking at him, again?

'Good news about Voldemort?' Harry asked.

'I guess you could say it is. This is about the Prior Intacatem.' Dumbledore said still quietly.

'Oh.' Harry started blankly at him. 'The one I did this summer?'

'Yes, you see, this is most – ah –unusual.' Dumbledore started still staring at the spot beside Harry. 'There had been some rumors in the muggle's newspaper that Frank Bryce had been spotted lingering around his house. I was afraid that it might be an inferi so I went to see for myself what was going on. However, I did not find an inferi-'

'What's an inferi, sir?' Harry asked.

'It's a dead body that Death Eaters were known to control.' Dumbledore said gravely.

'That's disgusting!' Harry almost gaged.

'Yes, very disturbing indeed.' Dumbledore agreed. 'Back to my story, I did not find an inferi. I founded a very much alive Frank Bryce.'

Harry stared at Dumbledore. 'So, he wasn't dead? Did he survive the killing curse too?'

'No, he was very much dead when Voldemort killed him.' Dumbledore said a little less quietly. 'You see, Frank Bryce had come back from the dead.'

'But, sir, I thought you said that no one could come back?' Harry said seriously wondering if he was dreaming or if this was a big joke.

'So I thought when I told you.' Dumbledore replied. 'Someone else was in his house when I came over. Have you met Tyler Richardson? He was a new member of the Order a few weeks back?'

'Just this once.' Harry said truthfully.

'There is no such thing as a Tyler Richardson. He is actually Cedric Diggory in disguised.' Dumbeldore said and waited for Harry's reaction.

'Cedric Diggo- But, but, I saw him die!' Harry said exclaimed.

'I know you did. And, he was dead, but only for a couple of hours.' Dumbledore explained. 'It seemed they both came back an hour or so after the Prior Intacatem was performed.'

Harry's mind was racing very quickly. 'Does that mean… the Prior Intacatem really did reverse?'

'Yes, it seems so.' Dumbledore said simply.

Harry's heart was now racing along with his brain. It never even occurred to him that Dumbledore might be wrong. 'Sir, my parents were shot out of Voldemort's wand too?'

'Did you meet Alex and Jessica Green earlier?' Dumbledore asked in an impossible quiet voice.

Harry was on his feet before he even realised it. 'Where are they?'

'In the kitchen, but Harry-'

Harry had already crossed the living room and was out in the hall that leaded to the steps. Everything seemed brighter than it actually was. _His parents were in the kitchen._ It was dream-like going down the stairs. Harry was exited, more than he ever had been. He wasn't afraid at all, these were his parents.

The kitchen door was locked.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said behind him. 'I must warn you that they have taken their usual appearances again.'

Harry tried to open the door again. 'Okay.' He said his mouth very dry.

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the door and it came open.

* * *

Lily sat at the table holding James's forearm not long after Dumbledore had left the kitchen.

'What if he's not happy at all to see us?' Lily suggested fearfully. 'What if he doesn't like us?'

'Don't say that.' James reassured her even though the same thoughts kept running in his mind. 'No one could hate you.'

They sat there in silent for what seemed like hours, but Lily noticed that it was only minutes according to her watch. Every tick of the clock sounded loud and clear.

'Do you hear that?' James said after a while.

Lily had heard it too. Someone was coming down the stairs. Her heart was pounding so hard, it was painful.

'Harry.' They heard Dumbledore's voice. 'I must warn you they have taken their usual appearances again.'

Lily and James both got up subsequently.

'Okay.' They heard Harry say.

The door opened and before she could stop herself, Lily had crossed the kitchen James at her heel.

Lily had reached the door by the time Harry entered the kitchen. The next few minutes were so emotional that nobody was really in control of their actions.

Harry had literally fallen into his mother arms and Lily had held him like she'd never held anyone before. Words seemed underrated for this moment, crying seemed better. Harry never even thought about fighting back his tears, which was what he did a lot lately. Harry felt relief, like everything was going to be alright from now on. Nothing could possibly be wrong anymore. Lily was crying as hard as she had never cried before. It was a while before anyone calmed down.

'Oh, Harry, you've grown so much.' Lily managed to say after a while.

James, who had been watching the scene a few feet from them, was tearing up with them and decided it was his turn to hug it out. Lily had barely let go of Harry when James stepped in. He hugged Harry, not one of those awkward man hugs, but a real one.

James, who was rarely the one to be crying, couldn't hold it in either.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after a few minutes and all three of them jumped. They had all forgotten that he was there. Yet, Dumbledore still stood at the door, his eyes shining.

'I'll leave you three alone and locked the door again. I'll be back early tomorrow morning and I'll ask you, James and Lily, to take your disguised once I come back. We have a meeting tomorrow evening in which I shall address this – ah – news to the members. I trust them and I know you'll do to. Now, have a wonderful night.'

Dumbledore left and they heard the door click behind him. Harry had only half taken in what he had said. He had been way too busy looking at his parents.

It was James who spoke first. 'Let's sit down. I'm sure Harry has loads to tell us.' His voice was muffled, like he still had a stuffed nose from crying.

Harry, who hadn't said a word to his parents yet and was still full of tears, nodded and sort of floated to his chair. Lily followed him and sat on the chair right next to him putting her hand on his back as if afraid he might go somewhere without her. James sat on the other side of Harry.

Harry stared at his parents not even knowing what to say. Where to start? How do you explain some fourteen years? He wasn't even sure he'd be able to talk right now; everything seemed to be jammed in his throat.

Harry tried to speak, but no sound really came out. James clapped Harry on the shoulder.

'I'll make us some tea.' James said getting up.

Lily hugged Harry once more and Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

James came back a few minutes later with three cups and Harry finally managed to speak.

'Thanks.' He said accepting it and letting go of his mother once more.

'Dumbledore told us about the cemetery a couple of months back, where you saw Voldemort come back to life.' Lily said proudly. 'That was very brave of you.'

'We're proud of you.' James said clapping his shoulder again.

Harry nodded.

Lily suddenly looked concerned. 'Harry, sweetheart, if you don't want to talk about, you know, stuff like that tonight, it's okay. We're not going anywhere.'

Harry looked at his mother. It'd be great to just be with her, like they had been the last half hour, but did he want them to go to bed thinking he was something he was not?

Harry cleared his throat. 'I don't want… I wouldn't want you to think that I'm somebody I'm not.'

'What do you mean? We don't expect anything. We only expect you to be… you.' Lily said hugging him again.

'It's not that.' Harry explained. 'It's just… It's not like I fought all those Death Eaters and Voldemort at once in the cemetery and won.'

'We don't expect you to be able to do any of the sorts.' James said quietly.

Lily was glad to see Harry relief. There was nothing Harry could say that would make her disappointed. Nothing that had happened to him had been his fault.

'If I tell you about me, will you tell me about you?' Harry asked unexpectedly.

'Of course. Anything you want.' James said sincerely.

Harry smiled which made both Lily and James smiled.

'I still can't believe you're both here.'

'It was a bit of a shock for us too.' James laughed.

There was a quick pause. Harry suddenly felt at ease now that they were smiling. He suddenly had a desire to tell them everything.

'I was raised by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.' He started. 'Dumbledore left me there when you guys – er… you know…'

'Died.' Lily said quietly. 'It's okay, sweetheart, it's not a dirty word.'

Harry smiled again. 'Yeah, sorry.'

'How was it with them?' James said grimacing.

'Horrible.' Harry said simply.

'How so?' Lily said trying not to show too much anger.

'Well, it was like…' Harry sighted. 'They made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and-'

_Crash!_

Lily had dropped her teacup, but completely ignored it. '_They've made you what?'_

Harry nodded and wondered whether he should have waited a bit to tell her. He wanted her to smile at him like she had done a few minutes back. Now that he started, however, it was perhaps best to finish.

James, on the other hand, was shacking his leg madly as if trying not to run over at the Dursley's house and jinx them all.

'They made me wear Dudley's old clothes. He's about ten times my size. He looks a lot like uncle Vernon.' Harry said the corner of his mouth twitching. 'Except he's blond.'

'He must be handsome.' James commented sarcastically.

'Did they at least feed you right?' Lily asked concernedly.

'Most of the time.' Harry replied. 'But lately, Dudley's become too fat to fit into his school uniforms so they had to put him on a diet and Aunt Petunia decided it was a family thing. So, for the first time in my life, I was part of the family.'

'You're not going back there.' Lily said firmly.

'I'll see Vernon for you.' James said seriously. 'I'd like a little chat with him.

'Vernon and your father never really got along.' Lily said smirking. 'Well, none of us did. My parents tried to talk Petunia out of marrying him, but that didn't work out. So, I'm surprised they let you come at Hogwarts at all.'

'Well, they didn't want to, but Dumbledore made sure they did…'

Harry recounted his journey with Hagrid during the summer before his first year. Lily and James breathe every word. '… and then he dropped me on the train back to the Dursley's.'

'And then you began your first year at Hogwarts!' Lily said excitingly. 'Tell us everything. There was this rumor in the newspaper about a Philosopher's Stone?'

'Let him tell the story, Lily.' James laughed. 'Go on, son. Recount your first day or week.'

Harry smiled. 'I met my best friend, Ron, on the train and we've both been sorted in Gryffindor.'

'That's the house we were in too.' Lily informed him.

'So who's all you're housemates?' James asked curiously. 'You, Ron..?'

'Hermione, you've met her. She's my other best friend.' Harry said. 'No, we're not going out.' Harry added annoyed. 'A lot of people seemed to think so.'

'Do you have a girlfriend?' Lily asked eagerly.

James rolled his eyes. 'Lily, you're going too fast.'

'Right… sorry... Who were your professors? Is McGonagall still head of Gryffindor?' Lily asked instead.

'Yeah, she teaches Tranfiguration. Flitwick teaches-'

'Charms.' James nodded.

'And Binns?' Lily added smirking.

'Still there.' Harry laughed. 'As dead boring as ever.'

'What about Slughorn?' James added.

'Er – no?' Harry replied. 'What did he teach?'

'Potion.' Lily answered smiling. 'I liked him.'

'He liked you, too.' James said rolling his eyes. 'A bit too much if you ask me.'

'Ah well.' Lily laughed. 'Who replaced him then?'

Harry looked awkwardly at James. 'Er- it's Severus Snape.'

James, who had been sipping his tea, almost choked on it. 'You're kidding?'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't really like him.'

Lily frowned. 'I thought he was a Death Eater?'

'He was, but apparently he switched sides and Dumbledore trust him more than anything else.' Harry replied dully. 'He's in the Order.'

'Wonderful.' James said. 'Absolutely brilliant. Just what I've always wanted: to work alongside Snape.'

'I heard you guys didn't really get along at school?' Harry asked.

Lily snorted. 'That's an understatement. So, how's he as a teacher?'

'Horrible. Not at the subject, but as far as the teaching goes…' Harry grimaced. 'He hates us all. I had barely stepped one foot in the castle and he had already decided that I was going to be his worst student.'

'Did he give you a hard time?' James asked angrily.

Harry nodded. 'He's a prick.'

'I'll see him too.' James replied, but Lily seemed even angrier. 'Oh, no, please let me. I'd like a nice little chat with Severus.'

Harry recounted his first year without missing a detail. He even told him his wrongdoings, like sneaking out in the middle of the night to have a duel with Malfoy. He didn't want them to believe he was perfect. James got really excited when Harry recounted how he got to be in the house team.

'You did a fifty-foot dive on your first time on a broom?!' He said punching the air.

He recounted the Philosopher's Stone story and Lily and James both agreed privately that it was both brave and endangering of him.

He recounted his second year pretty fast. They were both surprise that he was a Parslemouth.

'We read it in the newspaper, but we thought it might just been a rumor.' Lily said truthfully.

'Say something.' James asked curiously.

'I have to have a snake or something in front of me. I can't just do it out of the blue.'

Lily was shocked to know that Ginny was actually possessed by Voldemort.

'Poor thing. She seemed so nice earlier.' She said sadly.

'She is. She just poured too much in his diary. She was… happy to have a friend that understood her.' Harry then added guiltily. 'She didn't use to be able to talk in front of me, because… well, you know… and that's what she mostly poured in her diary.'

'That is not your fault, sweetheart. You couldn't have known.' Lily said.

Harry then began his third year.

'Remus was your Professor?!' James exclaimed.

'I liked him a lot.' Lily said. 'We use to be Prefects together.'

Then came the whole Sirius business. James hold his hand for silent after a while.

'How did Fred and George found out how to work the Marauder's Map?'

'I never asked them.' Harry said truthfully.

'Well, I have to have a chat with them, then.' James said thoughtfully.

Lily had some questions too.

'So, basically you founded out who Sirius was by sneaking into Hogsmeade and hiding underneath a table?'

Harry nodded and recounted everything, including the time-turner. He then went on to his fourth year.

'So, you didn't put your name in the Goblet?' James asked for the fifth time.

'No. I really haven't.' Harry replied.

'I would have tried.' James added.

He then recounted his first task and the Yull Ball.

'So, who did you asked?' Lily said excitingly.

Harry suddenly felt the room going warmer than it was. 'Well, I asked this girl, but she was already going with Cedric Diggory.'

'Do you like her? What's her name?' Lily asked suspiciously.

'A bit. Her name's Cho Chang.' Harry said feeling his face getting warmer. 'But, she started dating Cedric after the ball.'

'Bad luck.' James grimaced. 'So, who did you bring then?'

'This girl from my house, Parvati Patil.' Harry said his face going colder again.

He told them everything up until yeaterday.

'It's a lot to take in!' Lily exclaimed when Harry was done. 'But, we're really proud to call you our son.'

Harry smiled emotionally. 'It means a lot.'

James checked his watch. 'Dumbledore should be here soon.'

'You look tired.' Lily said to Harry. 'Do you want to go to bed?'

Harry _was_ really tired, but what if he awoke and it would all have been a good dream?

'We'll still be here when you wake up.' James reassured him as if he was reading his mind.

'Yeah, okay.' Harry unwillingly agreed.

They heard the door click and Dumbledore came in the kitchen.

'Just in time.' Lily told him. 'We were all going to sleep.'

'Good.' Dumbledore said happily. 'I'll lock you in one of the bedrooms and I'll tell the Order not to disturbed neither you nor Harry. Harry you can go to bed and wake up whenever you wish. Lily, James, I would like you to stay enclosed until I speak to the Order. Harry, I would advise you not to tell anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. Like I told you a few hours back, I'll let the Order know who you really are tonight. I don't expect it to be easy. Some people will have a hard time believing it. I was surprised at how fast you believe it, Harry. Now, if you would follow me upstairs.'

With one last hug from his parents, Harry left for his bedroom feeling absolutely wonderful. His parents were alive again. That was something he never even dreamed of. His parents had accepted him for exactly who he was, he had told them everything, and yet they had sat there eyes full of love. He already couldn't wait to see them again, perhaps they'll tell him about them. He had always wanted to know them after all.

* * *

**Gahh, hope you liked it. It's really hard to know how it would go down emotionally, but I did what I could. I feel like it's mushy, but it must have been.**

**Leave me your comments/propositions if you have any :) **

**P.S. I have five final exams next week, so I'm sorry if I take a bit longer to update the next chapter, but I'm not abandoning the story. Don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 7 - To Believe the Impossible

**I know I said I would not update until my exams were done, but… I took a break and suddenly a chapter was written. **

**So, first thank you for everybody who's given me info on Bertha, I'll fit her in later chapters. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, it makes my heart feel GREAT! :) **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – To Believe the Impossible**

'Why was Dumbledore here last night?' Ron asked Harry as they set up the table for dinner the following evening.

'I told you, I'm not supposed to say.' Harry said grinning.

'Why are you suddenly extremely happy?' Hermione whispered.

'I've just won my court. I'm going back to Hogwarts. Isn't that enough to be happy about?' Harry lied for what seemed like the hundred time.

'You can tell us, Harry.' Ron pushed on.

'No, I can't and last time Dumbledore told you not to tell me anything, you followed it through.' Harry argued.

'Are you guys going to stand there and argue all day?' Ginny said appearing on Ron's side. 'You're blocking the way from the pantry to the table.'

'No, we're done here actually.' Harry said taking the pot of potatoes to the table.

When Harry returned to the pantry to move more things to the table, he almost bumped into Sirius.

'Harry.' He said smiling a bit too much. 'Come with me a second.'

Harry followed him to the stairs outside the kitchen. Sirius was the only one who hadn't asked him about what had happen last night and Harry was sure this was why he was taking him where nobody was.

'Sirius, I can't tell you. I'm sorry.' Harry said before Sirius spoke.

Sirius looked annoyed. 'I don't see why not. It has to do with these Green lot, why are they barricaded in one of the bedrooms?'

'I would tell you, you know I would.' Harry said exasperated. 'But, you would never believe me if I told you. I rekon it's better if Dumbledore's the one to tell you. Anyways, he said he'd tell everybody tonight after the meeting.'

'Why do you know?' Sirius asked obviously still annoyed.

'Because it's… Because my pa – I mean – the Greens wanted me to know… first.' Harry explained.

'So it _has_ something to do with the Greens?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, yeah it does.' Harry said truthfully.

'Well…?'

Harry was spare of further argument by Molly calling them for dinner.

'Come on, you two.' Molly said appearing at the door. 'Dinner's going to get cold.'

Harry took this opportunity to escape from Sirius.

* * *

The meeting had been a short one. Everybody was on edge and felt Dumbledore's news was big and important.

'For our last point, Molly, I'll ask you to bring down the kids.' Dumbledore started. 'You can tell Harry to join Jessica and Alex in their room. Tyler is with them already and I wish for him to stay there until I tell you the news.'

Molly left and came back minutes later with her four youngsters and Hermione.

'Sit down, sit down.' Dumbledore said to them. 'Something very unusual happened. I think it might have done history because I have never heard or read anything of the sort.' Dumbledore paused and got up from his chair. 'Voldemort (A lot of people shuddered.) had murdered Bertha Jerkins in Albania about a year ago. That same summer, he murdered a muggle named Frank Bryce. A couple of months back, he murdered Cedric Diggory. Then, he was – if you permit it – reborn.' Dumbledore paused once more choosing his words carefully. 'These were the only three spells he had used while his powers were weak. Which means that the last spells he had perform before murdering Bertha Jerkins was when he had murdered James and Lily Potter.'

The room was silent. Nobody really understood where he was going with this, but there was a lot of anticipation in the air.

'Harry fought Voldemort and the Prior Intacatem had been used. This made Voldemort's wand preform the last spells he had done. Some echos of his last five murdered were shot out of Voldemort's wand. They weren't alive. They were shadows of the soul.' Dumbledore continued. 'Harry broke the connection after the echo of his parents told him to and the echos disappeared with it.'

Dumbledore walked a few steps in circles before going on.

'Not long after this incident, I read on a muggle newspaper that Frank Bryce was spotted lingering around his house. Thinking it was an inferi, I went to visit Frank's home. I did not found an inferi, I founded a very much alive Frank.'

Most of the room just frowned at Dumbledore.

'I'm not really following.' Tonks said. 'Was he dead or not?'

'He was for almost a year. Yet, he stood alive in front of me.' Dumbledore said feeling the air of the room getting nervous.

'Are you telling us that Frank Bryce came back to life after being dead a year?' Remus asked stunned.

'Of course he isn't.' Mad-Eye said viciously.

'You're right, Remus.' Dumbledore replied. 'That is exactly what I'm telling you.'

Everybody sat in silent wondering whether this was a mistake or a really weird joke or a strange dream.

'Frank Bryce wasn't the only one in the house. Cedric Diggory was there as well.' Dumbledore said quietly.

'What?!'

'What do you mean-?'

'Are you sure?'

Dumbledore held his hand for silent. 'I checked for myself and they are who they say they are. I questioned them and it seemed they came back to life around the time of the Prior Intacatem.'

Sirius was holding the edge of his chair so hard it almost hurt. 'So did all… did everybody… are James and Lily-?'

'That is what I wondered too.' Dumbledore said as calmly as he could. 'I went to the Potters house. There were plenty of signs that someone had been living there. I founded Polyjuice Potion and order packages to the name of Katherine and Jack Blackburn.'

'That's why you wanted us to find them?' Arthur asked. 'You thought they might be disguised.'

'Exactly.' Dumbledore replied. 'I almost found them with the help of Remus, but they were quicker than us. On the day Harry had been attacked by Dementors, the papers to expel him were to be signed by Jessica Green, a new worker at the Ministry at the time. She refused to sign. I saw something particular in her eyes. She and Alex helped me a lot through Harry's process, which was, a bit unusual for two strangers from America.'

Dumbledore sat down again.

'Yesterday night, they asked me why I wanted to find the Blackburns a few weeks back. They then admitted to know where they were. I then saw that same inexplicable thing in Jessica's eyes and I knew. I understood who they were.' Dumbledore took a deep breathe. 'Of course anybody would disguise themselves if they came back to life after fourteen years of being dead.'

The tension in the air was very tight. Sirius had gone white. Remus was staring unbelievably at Dumbledore, Severus was gripping his chair, Tonks was frowning at Dumbledore, Mad-Eyed looked ready to curse Dumbledore, the kids were staring open mouthed at him, Molly gripped Arthur's arm.

'Lily absolutely wanted to see Harry last night, so I let them.'

'What has Tyler got to do with anything?' Kingsley asked.

'He's Cedric Diggory.' Dumbledore said simply.

'You're insane.' Mad-Eye commented. 'You _actually _believe that they came back to life? They're Death Eaters that's what they are. And, you _left_ Potter with them?'

'Alastor, I assure you, as senseless as it sounds – Sirius, where are you going?'

Sirius had gotten up from his chair and was halfway through the kitchen. 'I'm going to check that out.' He said in a croaked voice.

'Suit yourself.' Dumbledore said sincerely. 'It's perhaps a great idea, Sirius. You can verify if it's really them since you knew them best.'

'It is?' Sirius said stunned. He had been expecting Dumbledore to tell him to sit down again. 'Yeah, okay.'

Sirius left the kitchen trying to calm down his hope. It was, however, stronger than him. What if it was true? What if James and Lily were, in fact, alive again? As impossible as it sounded, Sirius felt more excited than he had ever been since, possibly, ever.

But, it couldn't be true?

But, Dumbledore believed it!

Suddenly he was in front of their bedroom door. He heard whispering, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

It was incredible how nerve racking it was to knock on the door. What if James wasn't there at all? He'd be too disappointed to cope with it. What if he _was_ really there? What would he do? What would he say? It had been fourteen years.

_Knock knock!_

'Who's there?' He heard Harry's voice through the door.

'It's me.' Sirius heard himself say from what could have been another person.

'Sirius-?'

'Dumbledore send me up.'

Sirius heard footsteps and Harry opened the door, but he blocked the way.

'Dumbledore said he'd come and get us?' Harry interrogated.

'Yeah, well, it's not that we don't want to believe his story, it's just that it's a bit odd. So, I decided I'd go check it out and Dumbledore agreed. Now, where are they?' Sirius said a bit impatiently, not to mention nervously.

Harry looked uncertainly behind him and Sirius took this opportunity to slide in the room.

There they were, quite plainly in front of him, James and Lily. Neither James nor Lily was moving, both afraid that Sirius would not believe them or what he might do. Heart pumping, Sirius took out his wand and pointed it straight at James his hand shaking.

Lily gasped, but James didn't move. Harry made a movement, but James looked at him with a look that quite plainly said 'Stay where you are.' Cedric Diggory was forgotten in the corner of the room.

'Prongs, now! Go on.' Sirius said in barely more than a whisper.

'If you want me to.' James said and a second later stood a beautiful stag where James had been.

Sirius was even whiter than before. 'How?' He whispered.

James was back to his human form in a blink of an eye. Sirius looked speechless.

James grinned. 'You could at least pretend you're happy I'm back.'

Sirius let down his wand and took the two steps separating James and him. Without really knowing who hugged who first, they hugged like brothers.

'Next time, I'm dying first.' Sirius said only half restraining his tears and holding on to James's back. 'It's been awful here without you, mate.'

'I'm sorry.' James laughed through a couple of tears. 'I'll be more considerate next time.'

'They can never take a serious moment seriously.' Lily said to Harry.

Harry grinned.

Sirius let go of James and approached Lily. 'Don't be jealous, Lily. I missed you too.'

Lily hugged Sirius. 'It's good to see you again, Sirius.'

'I better get back down a second.' Sirius said removing the tears in his eyes with his sleeve. 'I'll tell them you're really… you know…'

Sirius left back for the kitchen his heart lighter than it had been in years. This was too good to be true. He did wish he didn't have to go back downstairs. He wanted to catch up with his best friends right this second.

In the kitchen, people were still arguing on whether it was true or not.

'It's them.' Sirius said simply as he entered the kitchen.

'Very well. Shall I get them down or are we still uncertain?' Dumbledore asked looking around the room.

When nobody objected, either because they were stunned or because they still thought it was insane, Dumbledore left the kitchen.

'Are you sure?' Remus asked Sirius as he sat down.

'Yeah, James transformed into a stag and everything.' Sirius said happily.

'Couldn't it just be someone else who can transform into a stag?' Mad-Eye suggested. 'This might have been planned out for years. Maybe they made sure they could transformed-'

'You're overthinking this.' Tonks said raising her eyebrow. 'Just be happy for them.'

'Be happy?' He replied. 'Oh, we'll be happy alright, when we're all six feet under the ground.'

'The wisest thing to do would be for the ones who did know them, ask them questions that only they would have known.' Kingsley said in his deep calm tone. 'I didn't know them, but if Sirius is sure it's them, that's good enough for me. He knew them best after all.'

'Did you ask them questions?' Arthur asked Sirius.

'No, but-'

'There you go.' Mad-Eye said clapping his hands together. 'Really good job, Sirius.'

'I would have known if it weren't them.' Sirius said starting to get annoyed. 'They were really in their characters.'

'Nobody noticed I was not my real character for ten months.' Mad-Eye growled.

'Will you stop arguing, they'll be here any second.' Molly said in barely more than a whisper.

Molly was right; a few seconds later Dumbledore came in with Harry at his heal. Behind Harry was Lily closely followed by James and Cedric brought the rear.

There was a moment of silent. Everybody sat staring at the new arrivals. Nobody moved except Sirius and James who exchange a look and grinned at one another.

Remus was the first to get up. He walked up towards James and Lily, but stopped halfway.

'When you founded out I was a werewolf, what did you asked me?' Remus asked staring at Lily.

Lily smirked. 'I asked you if that was the reason for your chocolate addiction.'

'Out of everything she could have asked.' Sirius laughed, but Remus remained serious and so did everybody else.

Lily grimaced. 'Try James, why don't you, Remus.'

James smiled sheepishly at his friend.

'How did we first meet?' Remus asked him.

'Sirius and I were minding our own business, getting off the Hogwarts express and walking towards the boats, when you came along and pushed us off in the water.' James said grinning. 'Not that it was your fault, but you could have been more careful on tripping.'

Remus looked astounded. 'It's really you.' He said quietly.

James nodded. 'Come on, you fool.' He embraced Remus who grinned.

Sirius laughed. 'It's not enough that Harry made history by surviving the killing curse. You guys had to make history by coming back to life.'

'Those Potters.' Remus said grinning and letting go of James's grip to find Lily.

Mad-Eye suddenly cleared his throat which causes many to turn their attention to him instead.

'If I am to believe that – what is it? – you came back from the death-'

'Ask us something then.' James challenged.

'Why was I angry at you on the very first Order meeting?' Mad-Eye said smartly as if knowing James would not be able to answer.

James grinned towards Sirius before answering. 'I wanted to pull a joke on Sirius and – er – it sort of landed on you instead.'

'What joke?' Sirius frowned.

'Oh, it was nothing.' James smirked.

'Begginer's luck!' Exclaimed Mad-Eye. 'I'm asking you another question.'

'Come off it.' Tonks said laughing as she got up. 'I'm Tonks as you already know from yesterday.'

'She's my cousin.' Sirius added. 'Andromeda's daughter.'

'Oh, yeah, I've met your mum.' James said comprehensively.

Lily walked towards Molly and pulled her up from her chair into a hug. Stunned, Molly hugged back. After all, Molly had never met the Potters.

'Thank you for looking after Harry.' Lily whispered.

Molly cried a couple of tears of joy. 'It was nothing, dear.'

'It _was_ something.' Lily said a bit louder as she let Molly go. 'Thank you.'

And, one by one, the Order introduced or reunited themselves with the Potters. Cedric Diggory was caught up in the process. Nobody really knew him so as soon as they were satisfied with the Potters story, they were satisfied with Cedric.

The only two people who had not moved from their chairs were Mad-Eye and Severus Snape.

Mad-Eye still had a suspicious look upon looking at the new arrivals and Severus was glued to his chair. His head felt as if it was being beaten around. He didn't know if he was happy or not about the fact that Lily was back. Of course, he loved her. He knew that. But, did this really made it better? Wouldn't this just make it worst, seeing her look at all the people he hated with such love in her eyes? Did she even know he was there? The room was feeling a lot warmer than it was.

He should really get up and talk to her, but there were so many people surrounding her. So many unwanted people were around her beautiful green eyes. He had to leave. He couldn't take it. This was too much.

Severus got up to his feet and quickly walked to the door. He was leaving. However, halfway across the hall, somebody called him back.

'Severus.'

It was Dumbledore. Severus came to a halt.

'Leaving without greeting Lily back to earth?'

'I can't.' Severus said simply as Dumbledore reached him. 'There's too many people and it's… it's…'

'It's what?' Dumbledore said his eyes shining.

Something then happened that made Severus heart jumped in his throat. Lily exited the kitchen and walked straight to where Dumbledore and himself stood, her red hair bouncing along.

'I just wanted a – er – word with Severus.' She said to Dumbledore.

_She wanted a word with him. Maybe it was a good thing after all. _

'Of course.' Dumbledore said happily and left for the kitchen once more.

There was a pause in which Severus was aware of everything that made her this beautiful and wonderful women. Would he dare for a hug?

'Welcome back.' Severus said in a voice he was sure didn't sound confident at all.

'Thanks.' She said rather harshly.

She looked mad, was she mad?

She took a deep breathe. 'Why are you here?'

Severus notice that her tone did not sound impressed at all. Shouldn't she be happy? Wasn't it why he was doing this?

'I'm in the Order-'

'I know, but, why?' Lily pressed on clearly angry.

He was going to throw up his heart if it continued to go further up his throat. 'I don't understand-?'

'Why did you switch sides or did you at all?' Lily said her voice getting a bit louder.

'I did.' Severus said quickly. 'I was on the other side and I regret it fully.'

'Yeah, whatever.' She said taking a step closer to him. She was _way_ to close. 'Have you been giving Harry some trouble?'

'N-no… I've been treating him like everybody else.' Severus said nervously.

'Well, it's no wonder nobody likes you if you treat everyone like that. ' Lily said fiercely. Severus felt his heart sank. 'I better not hear that you're treating him badly again. Trust me. I will know if you do.'

'I wouldn't if he wouldn't act like his father.' Severus replied taking a step back from her.

Lily gave a shrill laugh. 'Look who's talking. You know who's acting like James?_ You _are. _You_ are the bully. _You_ are the new fifteen year old James Potter. Do you know who's _not_ the fifteen year old James? My son and my husband. James grew up and you grew down. Leave my son alone.'

And with that, she left for the kitchen once more. This left Severus to feel worse than before.

* * *

'Your parents are delightful, Harry!' Hermione exclaimed as they made their way towards the second floor for bed. 'I always imagine your father to be a lot like Sirius, but I found they aren't the same at all and your mother's simply the sweetest.'

'Yeah, she thanked me for being your friend.' Ron said his ears turning red.

'They're great, aren't they?' Harry said grinning.

On the floor below, James and Lily were finally alone with Sirius and Remus. It had been hard to talk about anything important with everybody around all evening.

'I think we're in need for a long chat.' James said looking from Remus to Sirius as they settle in the living room.

'I think we do.' Sirius said grinning. 'You've missed quite a lot, both of you.'

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**Okay, so now that Lily and James are reunited with their loves one, we can move forward to the story: War, romance, friendship and whatnot. Obviously James and Lily are going to have an impact on pretty much everything. So, if you have an opinion on these next subject please review or send me a private message (If you would rather it'd be a secret plot ;) ). **

**1. Cho and Harry: should anything happen now that Cedric is back? I feel like he should kiss more than one girl in his whole life. Should I just choose another girl? **

**2. SHOULD SIRIUS STILL DIE AT THE END OF THE YEAR?!**

**3. Should Ginny still be the one for Harry?**

**4. Should I bring in a girl for either Sirius or Severus? I kind of feel bad for them…**

**5. Should Severus come to his senses now that Lily is back?**

**I have an idea how the Horcruxes are going to go down, I'm just not sure who should die and who should live? It'd be unrealistic if EVERYONE lived. I mean, it's a war!**

**GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! :D **


	9. Chapter 8 - Influences

**First, WOW! Thank you to everybody who submitted their opinions. I have read them all carefully while planning where the story is heading. I now have a plan for the next year or so of Harry's life (and everybody else's.) And, I have a general idea on where the last two year are heading. Of course, keep in mind that I can't please everybody and I most certainly can't make everything sunshines and rainbows. **

**BE AWARE: Some characters WILL die. (Not this chapter, don't worry!) I'm not saying who. Some are the same as the book and some are different. I keep having reviews that my story is 'realistic' and I want to stick to that.. and this is a war!**

**minerdude requested a Cedric/Harry scene as the first time they would 'see' each other. They already did, so I put in a 'first time they talk' scene for you. :)**

**Warm welcomes to those followers who joins us. **

**SUPPORTING AWARD GOES TO: Dracolover14 and xXxVioletSkyxXx. **

**This is my longest one yet. **

**Chapter 8 - Influences**

Influence.

The fact that Lily and James were now out in the open inside the Order had an influence on several people. Even Cedric worked his way to be an influence.

Sirius had seemed to have forgotten he was in his parents' house. He was seen laughing and joking like he wasn't an escaped 'murderer' on the run. On the second day, James had laughed at Sirius's long hair.

'Are you trying out Snape's style?'

Sirius had then agreed to let Lily cut them shorter.

Harry, like Sirius, was seen laughing and joking a lot more. Nothing seemed to bother him either and he was concentrating a lot more on the positive sides of thing instead of the negative. No one complained. The thing that did bother him was the fact that he had to leave his parents to go to school in about two weeks. Hogwarts might not be as much as a home anymore.

'You could still write to them as long as you're careful as to what you put in the letters.' Hermione had said reasonably.

Remus was still himself, but he seemed a bit more relaxed somehow, which suited him well. Molly didn't fuss over Harry as much as she used to. Arthur was excited that another muggle born was in the house. Tonks and Molly bonded pretty quickly with Lily.

Much to Sirius's delight, Lily and James were force to stay in the house. The first week had gone by pretty quick as there was a lot of storytelling/get to know each other moments.

Now that the shock was gone, the second week started – oddly. The influence of a conversation can have much more effects then one suspect. The fate of some seemed to hint a change.

That afternoon, Molly and Lily had been doing chores in the kitchen when Severus Snape came in carrying what looked like a few glasses of potions. Molly found it unusual as Snape only bothered to come when there was a meeting. Lily felt awkward as she hadn't seen Severus since she had a go at him.

'Is something wrong?' Molly called from the other end of the kitchen.

Lily pretended to be preoccupied by the patterns of the plates.

'No,' she heard Snape say quietly and very slowly. 'I just came to drop off Lupin's potion. I made him a couple of goblets of the Wolfsbane.'

Molly nodded, not knowing that this was an exceptional gesture. 'I'll go drop it off in his room.'

Severus didn't leave when Molly did. Lily was well aware of his presence and when she couldn't pretend to be interested in the plates any longer, she looked over at him. Severus seemed uneasy.

'I didn't know you brew potions for Remus.' She said as a way to start a conversation in a slightly much more friendly matter than the last. She was still mad at him, but she wanted to act as if she was not, so as to make him spill out information she wanted to know.

'I did when he was a Professor at Hogwarts, but I haven't done it since. I thought it'd be a bit more pleasant to – er – I mean, for him if I brewed it once more.' Severus said twisting his hands. 'I've been thinking about what you said the other day.'

'And-?'

'That's mainly why I did it.'

'Oh.' Lily said impressed, though she did not know that this was even odder. Severus didn't fuss over or cared at all what people said. It was very uncommon of him to stay up all night thinking over a 'plan' to get a girl to talk to him.

'I don't want to befriend them; Black, Lupin and Potter.' Severus said his eyes turning colder. In his opinion, Lily was wrong about the whole thing. He had very good reasons to hate her son. He had very good reasons to hate almost every single person in this house. Lily need not know that she was wrong. Pretending she was right would have the consequences of befriending her again. You see, this was why they weren't friends in the first place, they did not agree with one another. The only thing he wasn't going to do was befriend any of the so-called Marauders.

'I'm not asking you to.' Lily said sincerely. That was quite understandable.

Severus nodded. _That was easy._ There was a moment of silence.

'Can I ask you something?' Lily said quietly sitting down on the table.

'Anything.' Severus replied while staring at the chair next to Lily debating whether or not he should sit down. He chose not to. _Coward._

'What don't you like about Harry?' She asked trying to keep her tone friendly.

Severus heart sank. Of course she wanted to talk about Harry. Her _lovely_ son, her _lovely _husband and their _lovely_ family. 'What?' Severus chose to ask as to postpone the need to answer.

Lily looked up at him. Her eyes shining with – tears? Was she going to cry?

'I was talking to Molly yesterday – of course, she said Harry was lovely and all – but, we went on to talking about parenting. She has seven kids. She knows a lot more than I do. I had a fifteen months old baby and in a matter of, what seem to me as two months, I had a fifteen year old kid.' Lily said looking at her fingers as if trying not to cry. 'She did bring up an interesting subject. She said that sometimes as parents we tend to think that our children our wonderful and it takes someone from a different point of view to – er – see their flaws.' The last part was a really convincing lie.

Severus stared blankly at Lily. Was she asking him to tell her what was wrong with her son? Severus was glad when Lily went on again. He didn't really know what to tell her.

'I think he's brilliant… He cares a lot, which everyone says he gets from me.' She smiled beautifully. 'I was up last night thinking about how you don't really like him... Is it because of James or is it him?'

Her smile had disappeared. What would be the answer that would make her not hate him? If he said that it was Harry, it would need some explanation. Why did he hate Harry? Because he was exactly like his father. It was like seeing James Potter everyday having stolen Lily's eyes.

That wouldn't work. She'd be mad for sure. Then he should say it was James's fault. But, why? Because he had stolen his Lily. They were friends way before he had come and stole her. It was all his fault he didn't have Lily anymore. But, he couldn't say that either.

Or, he could always lie. He was good at that.

'I was wrong in treating Harry the way I did.' Severus said quietly_. _He had _every_ right to dislike him.

'Were you?' Lily said frowning.

'Yes. He's… wonderful.' Severus said with difficulty. He wasn't wonderful at all, but Lily didn't need to know that.

'Then, why do you do it?' Lily said in a not-so-friendly voice.

'I suppose I might have – overlooked him.' Severus said mentally congratulating himself. Yes, that was a good false statement.

'So, are you going to treat him right, now? Or will I have to go have a chat with Dumbledore about appointing much better professors?

There was no doubt, she was definitely mad.

'I'm sorry…'

'You should be. He told me everything you've done!' Lily said angrily. 'I would have _never_ treated your child like that had it been the other way around. You were my best friend for half of my life. I cared about you a lot, you know. Even though you were running around with Death Eaters, some part of me always thought that you wouldn't hurt me if the time came…' She was crying now. 'But, you did.'

Severus stood rooted as the impact of these words hit him.

'He's been through s-so much.' She finished before putting her face in her hands.

It was at that moment that Molly re-entered the kitchen. 'What's going on here?' She said approaching Lily.

Severus took this opportunity to leave. That didn't go as planned. Why did he keep messing up? First, he became a Death Eater. Brilliant idea. That had led Lily to end their friendship. He, then, had to tell the Dark Lord about the Prophecy, which led to the death of Lily. Now, just because he didn't cherish Harry Potter like every other wizard in England, Lily was being cold and angry.

* * *

'I wouldn't drink that if I were you.' Sirius said darkly to Remus. 'He's poisoned that thing.'

Remus drank the Wolfsbane, regardless of what Sirius said.

It was late that night. Remus, Sirius, James and Lily were having their usual everybody's-in-bed-we-can-talk-about-stuff conversation.

'You could've asked me to do you one.' Lily said to Remus. 'If you feel uncomfortable. I have nothing more exciting to do. Harry's leaving for school in a couple of weeks anyway.'

'It's really difficult.' Remus pointed out.

'Don't let my 'Outstanding' N.E.W.T.s potion exam hear you say that.' Lily grinned.

'I won't.' Remus said smiling.

James, who had been quieter than usual spoke out of the blue, as if he was oblivious of the context of their conversation. 'About that Prophecy-'

'We went over this, James, we aren't telling Harry. Dumbledore says it's a terrible idea and I agree.' Lily said exasperated. 'It'll just make him want to run after Voldemort.'

'I still think we should.' James scowled. 'But, that's not my only issue. Why haven't Dumbledore told us the exact content of the Prophecy?'

Lily frowned. 'That is a good point.'

'We must trust Dumble-'

Sirius cut off Remus. 'Is that all you can say? It's not like we wanted to know something about some random stranger. This is their son,' He gestured James and Lily, 'we're talking about.'

'When is Dumbledore coming over?' Lily asked. 'Perhaps, we can discuss it with him?'

'Yeah, and we can tell him we're telling Harry.' James added.

'We are not!' Lily said firmly.

'Why not? He's seen more than us.' James argued. 'He's been honest with us. I think it's time we are too.'

'But, James-'

'Is that the relationship you want with your son? One based on lies.'

'It isn't lies. He hasn't asked us anything.'

James looked annoyed. Lily turned her attention on Remus and Sirius again.

'So, when is it that he's coming back?'

'Beats me.' Sirius shrugged. 'Dumbledore's unpredictable.'

'He's coming next week.' Remus said getting up from his chair and walking towards the door. 'The Diggory's are coming to see their son, remember? I suppose Dumbledore would want to be the one to break the news to them. Anyways, I better go to my room before I transform in the middle of the kitchen.'

* * *

The next afternoon found an invisible line between sexes. While the boys were down in the living room; Harry playing chess against his father while Sirius, Fred, George, Ron and Cedric were recounting stories around them, Tonks and Lily were slouched on Lily and James's bed.

'The last time I had a girl talk sprawled on a bed was when I was in school.' Lily laughed. 'I feel young again.'

'I used to hang out with the guys.' Tonks said smiling. 'This is nice though.'

'Yeah.' Lily said. 'We don't have much to gossip about though. I want to have a non-Voldemort related girl talk.'

'HERMIONE! GINNY!' Tonks banged at the wall which was opposite of their room. 'They'll tell us anything, I swear.'

Hermione and Ginny were in the room in a flash.

'What is it?' Ginny asked slumping down between Lily and Tonks as Hermione sat on the corner of the bed.

'We're about to talk about boys. You're spilling your dish.' Tonks started. 'You're telling us everything. We aren't your parents or brothers.'

Ginny grinned. 'Only if you spill your beans.'

'Will do.' Tonks promised.

Ginny looked over at Lily.

'I'm married.' She said laughing. 'I don't have beans.'

Ginny snorted. 'How did you meet? Who kissed who first? When did he propose? Who asked who out?'

'Alright. You girls are going first then.' Lily agreed.

'Hermione's has a thing with an international Quidditch player.' Ginny said raising her eyebrows in a very fast repeated way. 'Viktor Krum.'

'Heyyy. I read about that.' Tonks exclaimed. 'I knew you looked familiar.'

Hermione suddenly looked awkward. 'The thing about Harry and I was false.' She said looking at Lily.

'I know.' Lily said smiling. 'Ginny told me and then Harry repeated it.'

'So, what's going on with you and Krum?' Tonks asked impatiently.

'Well, we're writing to one another. We're not really togeth-'

'Did you kiss him?' Tonks said cutting her off.

Hermione looked like someone who was trying really hard not to smile too much. 'Yeah, a bit.'

'My brother fancies her.' Ginny informed the two adults.

'He doesn't!' Hermione said her cheeks turning a bit pink.

'Oh – Ron's is super into you. He was super jealous of Krum.' Ginny said smirking.

'Do you like him?' Lily asked while playing with Ginny's hair. 'Or, is it weird because you're best friends.'

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute. 'I haven't really… I don't know if I like him that way or not. The thought of kissing him doesn't revolt me, so I guess it's a good thing.' She said in a matter-of-factly tone. 'I feel like we're friends because we're both best friends with Harry. It's hard to explain.'

'Ouhhhh.' Tonks said laughing. 'What about you Ginny?'

'_I_ have a boyfriend.' Ginny said smirking. 'His name is Micheal Corner and he's a year older than me in Ravenclaw.'

'Do you love him?' Lily asked dramatically.

'Hmmm… I don't know. How do you know when you love someone?' Ginny asked intrigued. 'I like him a big deal.'

'You'd know if you did.' Lily said looking over at the picture of James and her.

'How did you know?' Ginny asked interestingly.

'I just knew.' Lily said truthfully. 'It's when everything you do and see reminds you of that person. It's when you'd rather stay at home with him than go out with your friends. It's when you miss him after half a day of being apart. It's when you can talk about things you wouldn't even talk about with your best friends. It's when you feel butterflies whenever you kiss him. It's when you're afraid of changes, because you fear it won't include him.'

Ginny looked disappointed. 'Oh. Well, I guess I was wrong…' She trailed away.

'You don't feel that way, do you?' Lily said laughing.

'No. I thought I had it all figured out because I like him a lot and I'm not revolted when I kiss him. 'Ginny then shrugged. 'So much for that.'

'Maybe it hasn't been long enough?' Lily suggested.

'It's been eight months.'

Lily grimaced. 'I wouldn't want to influence your decision… It's-'

'My choice.' Ginny finished. 'I know, don't worry about it.'

'Is something wrong, Tonks?' Hermione said.

Both, Lily and Ginny, looked over at Tonks. She was looking horrified.

'W-What? Oh, I just realised something.' She said jumping out of the bed. 'I have to go.'

'What's the matter with her?' Lily said frowning at the spot where Tonks had been.

'I don't know. She started looking strange when you listed the stuff about 'when you know you're in love.''

Ginny gasped. 'She's into someone.'

'Who do you think it is?' Hermione asked suddenly gossipy. 'Do you know?' She asked Lily.

Lily shook her head. 'We probably don't even know him.'

'Probably.' Ginny agreed. 'Hi guys.' She said looking over at the door where Ron and Harry had just appeared.

'What's going on?' Harry said looking behind him and frowning. 'We just saw Tonks and she seemed-'

'Odd.' Ron finished for him.

Hermione grimaced. 'Yeah, we were having a girl talk and-'

'A what?' Harry asked laughing.

'A girl talk.' Hermione repeated.

'What girls were you talking about?' Ron asked seriously.

'We're talking about _boys_.' Ginny said as if it was obvious.

'Should be called a boys talk then.' Harry said as if that was obvious as well.

'Nothing to do here.' Ron said walking away and with one last smile, Harry followed him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. 'I think you're wrong Ginny, I don't think he fancies me.'

'Mum says so too.' Ginny said rolling around on her back to the spot Tonks had vacated. 'She says she suspects Ron to like you.'

* * *

Later that day, Harry found himself alone with Cedric for the first time since he had come back from the death. They had both agree to clean out some rubbish in one of the guest's bedroom.

'I've never really got the chance to thank you for bringing back my body to my parents.' Cedric said while throwing stuff in a garbage bag that Harry was holding. 'It was a really… noble act.'

'Oh, it was nothing…' Harry said awkwardly. 'I heard your parents are coming sometime next week.'

'Yeah, they are.' Cedric said smiling. 'I can't wait to see my old man again. It just stinks that I can't go back to Hogwarts this year.'

'Are you stuck here 'til-?'

'Until the Ministry starts believing that you're saying the truth about You-Know-Who.' Cedric said with a sight. 'I just wish he'd let certain people know that I'm back.'

'Well, he's going to tell your parents.' Harry said reasonably.

'I'm not worried about them.' Cedric said sitting down to take a small break. 'They'll always be my parents. It doesn't really matter when Dumbledore tells them I'm back. The thing that worries me is Cho.'

Harry's heart jumped a beat.

'She could move on to another guy and… What would she do when I'm back? If she's with someone else, well…' Cedric let the sentence flow in the air leaving Harry guilty of his feelings.

* * *

Harry loved that everybody got along with his parents, but he did find it a bit annoying that he had so little alone time with them. It was hard to talk about more personal stuff when everybody kept going in and out of whatever room they were in at the time. He was, therefore, grateful when he found himself in their room, with them, quite alone and behind a closed door.

'You'll write to us, won't you? When you back at school.' Lily said almost fearfully.

Harry looked at his mother, who was sitting on the bed beside him, and his father, who was sitting on the desk chair. He still couldn't believe they were back. Even if it had been a week, the _best_ week in his life, it was all still very new, but at least now he didn't feel nervous or whatnot when talking to them.

'Of course I will.' Harry said smiling. 'But, I don't know what I'll be able to write though. What with Voldemort-'

'Don't mention anything about him or the Order.' James said playing with one of his quills. 'But, regular 'I'm fine' and 'this was my week' is quite alright.'

'Yeah, I will.' Harry said.

There was a moment of silent. Then, Harry asked something that he had been wondering for a while, more directed at his father. 'Were you surprised when Wormtail betrayed you?'

James stopped playing with his quill. He looked at the floor while responding very slowly. 'At first… You could say that I was. I didn't agree to make him our secret-keeper because I thought he was brave. He never really was brave. He practically begged the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor…. I put him on because I was sure he was decent enough to stay on the right side of the war… I thought there was no need to be brave from his part, because I thought it was obvious I wouldn't have chosen him… I thought they would never go after him, because he was weak and - what was the point?... Now, the more I think about it, the less it surprises me and the more I wonder how I could have been so blind… He was a rat, wasn't that such an obvious hint?'

'He had us all fooled.' Lily said quietly. 'I felt sorry for him most of the time. He didn't have much talent or bravery or anything that's important while in a war.'

'You were right though.' James added to Harry. 'I wouldn't have want Sirius and Remus to kill him. I'd have loved for him to rotten in Azkaban. Better dead then there.'

There was a sudden knock on the door. 'Lily?'

It was Molly.

'Oh, shoot, I completely forgot…' Lily got up and said quickly. 'I'll be right back.'

'Where is she going?' Harry asked his father.

James shrugged while laughing. 'The thing about women is – never try to understand them fully. First of all, you won't. Second, they hate it if they think you think you've got it all figured out.'

Harry hesitated a bit, but asked anyways. 'How do you ask a girl out without… without looking like an idiot?'

James grimaced. 'There isn't really a way. You just have to go for it. Your mother rejected me so many times.'

'Why?' Harry had never really thought about how his parents had gotten together. 'What happen?'

'I was an idiot at your age. You talk about this Draco Malfoy guy and he reminds me a bit of me, except the whole hating Muggle borns things. Nerveless, I was a bully.' His father started seriously. 'Your mother, however, was the perfect prefect. She may have had one detention per year. She kept her nose clean. She liked everybody. She thought everybody deserved their chance. So, you see, she thought I was a – er – 'arrogant toerag' was her words – but, once I came to my senses, I realize how foolish I was she agreed to go out with me. It was in our seventh year.'

'Yeah, well, you're alright now.' Harry said frowning at the thought of his father acting like Draco Malfoy. 'But, Malfoy isn't going to grow out of this-'

'You'd be surprised.' James said with a small smile.

'Well, I won't be his friend.' Harry said truthfully.

'Nah, you won't. Just like Snape and I.' James said understandingly. 'I just wished Snape didn't grudge on you so much. Your mother had a talk with him about how he's treating you.'

'Did she – did she know Snape?' Harry questioned remembering how she had reacted upon knowing how Snape treated him.

James looked surprised. 'They were friends at school, didn't you know?'

'What?' Harry said rather loudly. He had surly misunderstood.

'Yeah.' James rolled his eyes. 'They were best friends as a matter of fact.'

'But, why is he treating me like I'm a little piece of – you know…'

James raised his eyebrows. 'Well, they had a row at the end of our fifth year and their friendship ended. Your mother's upset that he has treated you that way. So between Wormtail and Snape, your mother and I really don't have the ability to choose our friends intelligently.'

* * *

'We need an initiation!' Sirius announced to James as the latter was doing a crossword on the living room sofa early that beautiful Sunday morning. As Sunday was generally known as 'sleep-in' day, even on summer vacation, most of the house was still sleeping.

'What for?' James said. 'Hint: Monkshood, seven letter word, middle letter 'n'?'

'You just came back from the death. It's no big deal, really.' Sirius said sitting down on the opposite couch. 'And, the word is Aconite.'

'Haven't changed much, have you?' James said while writing down Sirius's answer. 'Still wants to cause trouble and still an expert at crosswords.'

'I don't want to cause trouble. I just want to have a bit of fun… without causing trouble.' Sirius said grinning. 'See here, I've matured.'

James doubted whether that was true. He thought back at his life. Sirius and him had been, like he had told Harry the other say, bullies. He knew that now. Neither of them was that anymore (He hoped so, anyway), but James had a feeling he had still mature much more than Sirius had. Lily had helped a lot. James suspected he might not have mature as much if he hadn't married Lily or started a family with her.

'What do you want to do?' James asked. It wouldn't hurt to know.

'Get out of here.' Sirius said dully.

James laughed. 'That's ridiculous.'

'We have our disguises.' Sirius pressed on. 'Come on, no one needs to know.'

It was tempting.

'It's going to get boring when the kids leave for school.' Sirius added.

But, it was wrong. He wasn't that guy anymore. He was a responsible father. 'I don't know, Sirius.'

'I know you want to.' Sirius said exasperated.

He did. 'We'll see.'

Whether some, like Lily, were afraid of influencing too much, or some, like James were hoping to influence some or some, like Cedric, who had not notice that he did, or whether some, like Harry, noticed the influence, or some, like Ginny, kind of notice it, or some, like Snape, wasn't really sure, or some, like Sirius, didn't notice it all, these conversations had happened and nothing could be done to take them back.

* * *

**This chapter might seem – pointless? – but, everything in it is really important. In time, you'll understand (Or I hope you will).**

**Thoughts, questions, opinion? REVIEW! (Although this chapter isn't really the most interesting, so I'd understand if the thoughts our low. Lol)**


	10. Chapter 9 - To End a Summer

**I'm done my exams, which means… TIME TO WRITE! :) Oh, and it's summer vacation too. **

**I know I say this EVERYTIME, but thank you for those who support! I'd give you all some chocolate, I would.**

**WARNING: Read the dates in (), because it's not in chronological order. **

**I hope you like this one, there's more going on.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – To End a Summer**

The last week of summer at Grimmauld Place was, when you look at it in a general way, normal. No one was killed. No one was in real danger. But, if you asked them, in secrecy, one by one what happened that week in the Most Noble and Ancient House the result would have been a bit different.

Two of them would say they had had the desire to kiss someone. One of them did, the other one didn't. Two of them would say they thought really hard about breaking up with their current lover. One of them did, the other one didn't. Two of them would say they considered going behind Dumbledore's back. One of them did, the other one didn't. Two of them would say they had the urge to hit someone. One of them did, the other one didn't. Two of them would say they took a pregnancy test. One was positive, the other negative.

(Monday, August 28th)

When Ginny entered hers and Hermione's room that evening, she found Hermione seated on her bed and squinting at a letter that had seemed to have been read at least a good twenty times.

'Who's that from?' Ginny asked without hesitation. She and Hermione had grown quite close in the last few years.

'Viktor.' Hermione said tearing her eyes off the letter. 'It's like he thinks we're going out.'

'But, you sort of are.' Ginny pointed out.

'What? Of course not?' Hermione replied, but she didn't look certain. 'I would have known if we were.'

'I thought you liked him?' Ginny said sitting down on her bed as Crookshanks went to join her.

'I do. It's just we can't make this work.' Hermione said reasonably. 'He's an International Quidditch player from another country. When would we even see each other?'

'Ron's going to be happy.' Ginny said dryly.

'Don't tell him, Ginny, please. Don't tell the boys.' Hermione pleaded. 'I can't talk to them about stuff like this.'

'I wasn't going to.' Ginny said laughing. 'Ron and I don't talk about stuff like that and I'm not really close with Harry.'

'I should really just tell him, right?' Hermione asked looking at the letter one more time. 'I should just 'break-up' with him, even though we aren't together.'

Ginny shrugged. 'It's up to you.'

Break-up. This reminded Ginny of something.

'Do you think I should break it off with Michael?'

Hermione, who was halfway to the desk, stopped to look at Ginny. 'I didn't know things weren't going right with him?'

'They are going right.' Ginny said while she lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'I was thinking about what Harry's mum said the other day-'

'Ginny.' Hermione had sat down beside her. 'She said it herself she didn't want to influence your decision.'

'I know she doesn't want to, but she said it and I'm starting to doubt.' Ginny said a bit harshly, then quieter she added. 'I can't just forget what she said. The thought of breaking up with him doesn't make me sad at all. So, why should I tie myself up to this one guy I probably will never love?'

'But, didn't you tell him that you loved him?' Hermione asked perplexed.

'Yeah, that's because I thought I did.' Ginny said exasperated.

'Okay. If that's what you really want to do. We'll both break up with them.'

One of them did, the other one didn't.

(Sunday, August 27th)

'With this I concluded the meeting. The next meeting is undetermined, I'll be in touch.' Dumbledore finished. 'Lily, James, I believe you wanted a word.' He added quietly to the couple.

The couple got up while nodding and the three of them made their way to the couple's room where they could talk privately. After Lily had offered Dumbledore a chair, Lily had sat down on the bed and James stood standing, Dumbledore spoke first.

'I assume this is about Harry?' Dumbledore asked. 'I could be mistaken.'

'It is.' Lily said. She glanced up at James before continuing on. 'We were just wondering – we've just had quite a bit of questions about that prophecy.'

Dumbledore made a small nodding gesture.

'You're the only one who knows the content of the Prophecy, right?' James asked.

'That is quite correct.' Dumbledore said quietly.

'But, didn't you say that Voldemort knew because one of his people heard it?' James asked while circling the room now.

'He only heard parts of it, not the whole thing.' Dumbledore said still quietly.

'Why can't _we_ hear it?' Lily asked pleadingly.

'I've told you what you needed to-'

'It's rubbish!' James said angrily. 'The only thing you told us is that he's after Harry because a Prophecy said he'd be his downfall. That's not telling us anything. '

Dumbledore didn't raise his voice. 'I understand your con-'

'You don't understand anything.' James cut him off once more. 'What do you think we're going to do? Tell someone? I wouldn't even – This is our son we're talking about!'

'James, please, sit down.' Dumbledore said gesturing the bed.

'Sit-sit down?' James blurted out. 'This is my bedroom, you can't tell me to sit down! I also think we should tell Harry about it.'

'You want to burn him with this news right after he got his parents back?' Dumbledore asked a bit more loudly.

'What if he asks us?' Lily said not-so-quietly. 'What are we supposed to do? Lie to him? It's out of the question.'

'And, anyways, you can't really stop us from telling him. _We_ are his parents. _We_ get to decide what's best for him.' James added.

Dumbledore stiffened up. 'It is not a regular child that you have in your hands. You haven't been there the last fourteen years to-'

'Oh, right.' Lily said as equally mad as her husband now and nastily sarcastic. 'Sorry for sacrificing my life so my son could live! What a terrible mother I was for not being here the last fourteen years! You are absolutely right we should leave all responsibilities to you!'

With that, Lily left the bedroom.

James looked one last time at Dumbledore. 'So, are you going to show us the Prophecy or not?'

Dumbledore shook his head silently and James showed him the door out, but Dumbledore repeated one last time that they shouldn't tell Harry.

One of them did, the other one didn't.

(Tuesday, August 29th)

In the almost three weeks that they had been here, James and Severus didn't talk or acknowledge that the other one existed which was without any doubt a good thing. All good things, however, must come to an end.

Severus had documents he needed to drop off. He would get in, leave it to Molly, who was most likely in the kitchen, and leave. Simple.

Maybe, he'd see Lily?

_No. You haven't got the slightest clue what to tell her. _

He shook the though off, or at least he tried.

He saw no one when he entered the house, which was exactly what he wanted. He went down to the kitchen and on the kitchen table someone was seated … James Potter. The exact last person he wanted to see.

For a second or two they look at the other without any of the two doing anything except breathing. Snape turned around to leave when-

'Hold on just a second!'

He heard the chair scraped the floor and footstep coming towards him. He turned around to see James Potter standing a few feet from him.

'I have much more interesting sources of entertainment than have a conversation with you.' Severus replied looking straight in the eyes of the man he hated so much. How very much he wanted to jinx him.

'Have you?' James replied almost amused. 'Is being a git to my son one of them?'

Severus raised his eyebrow. 'Father and son love. How touching… It's amusing how you can't do anything to protect him at school.'

'I wasn't particularly amused.' James said dangerously. 'Now, listen to me, Snape, I'm only going to say this one time-'

'I don't think I will.' He turned to leave very satisfied that James looked about to hit him.

'Tell me, have you found a way to Lily's heart yet?' James said loudly.

Severus froze. James couldn't see his expression, but thought he might have gone to a whole new territory. Though it was never said explicitly, James and Severus had fought over Lily. They made excuses for their behaviours for years, but they both knew this was mostly why they always picked on the other. Sirius had said James was ridiculous when he had suggested that Severus might fancy Lily. Lily had given him the cold treatment when James had run this theory to her. This was the first time any of them pointed it out and James thought he might have just crossed some kind of line.

Severus slowly turned around. He looked furious. 'And what is that supposed to mean?'

James was satisfied. 'I think you know _exactly_ what I mean.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Afraid?'

'Of what? You've got nothing on me.' James said amusingly.

'When did she start seeing you? Only when _I _wasn't around anymore. Fancy being the second choice.' Severus said his lips curling.

James boiled inside at what he had always tried to deny, that, possibly, if Snape hadn't been a Death Eater….

'She hates you!' James said loudly. 'When I go to sleep at night, she's there warming me up. Who do you have? Nobody. She will never forgive you for what you did. I've already win.'

At that moment, both of them felt like hitting the other. One last comment by either one of them made the other one angry beyond reasons.

One of them hit the other, the other one didn't.

(Thursday, August 31st)

Emmeline Vance was a not-so-popular member of the Order. Everyone knew she was in the Order, but often forgot. She had been an original member; in fact, she was one of the first five to join. She was nearing her forties and she was quite dignified.

She was more 'upper-class' then anyone in the Order, except maybe James Potter, he was from a wealthy family. Sirius was too, but she didn't approve of the Black family. This was perhaps the reason she wasn't seen at Headquarter too often. She wasn't judgemental. She didn't really care was social classes everybody was in, but she did find it attractive when a guy was in a high ranked one.

The latter was probably the reason she founded James Potter highly attractive.

It was very early that morning. Emmeline had come by at headquarter, but no one seemed to be awake yet. She had, therefore, settle down on the kitchen table.

'Emmeline!'

James had come in the kitchen. Emmeline's heart didn't skip a beat nor this did she feel nervous. She wasn't in love with James. She just founded him really, _really_ attractive.

She smiled at him. 'Hi, James. First one up I see?'

'Yeah.' James said taking a piece of bread from the pantry. 'I couldn't sleep.' He sat down beside her. 'You don't come here much often?'

'No, I prefer solicitude.' She told him.

'Ah. I hate solicitude.' James said buttering his bread. 'Do you want something to eat?'

'No, I ate already.'

He smiled at her. _God, he was gorgeous. _Her eyes wondered to his chest and her mind wondered how he must look without a shirt on or even-

'Did I spill butter on my shirt?' James asked bringing her back to reality.

'Oh – no – sorry, I was just reading what was on your shirt.' Emmeline invented on the spot.

James sort of laughed. 'Yeah, Lily ordered this, the other day, by owl.'

_Right. Lily. His wife. Stay focus. _

'So, how are things with Harry?' She said trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

'He's an excellent son!' James exclaimed proudly. 'I wish the Ministry would get their minds together about Voldemort and we'd be able to get out of here. I really fancy seeing Harry play Quidditch.'

_I really fancy… kissing you._

'Yeah, I was one of the guards that brought him here. He's a very good flyer.' She replied smiling.

James nodded. 'So, what are you doing here this time a day?'

'I was hoping to get a hold of Remus. I want to switch guard duties with him.' Emmeline said remembering why she was here in the first place.

_This would have been perfect if James wasn't married. Nobody was up. _

'I don't know if he's here?' James replied scratching his hair, which made him that much more attractive. 'I haven't seen him since two day ago.'

'Oh. Well I have documents for the Prophecy to show anyways.' She said getting the parchments out for something to do.

'What do you mean?' James said straightening up in his chair.

'I have a… well, somebody that I know works in the Department of Mystery. She's not an Unspeakable, but she's ranked right underneath. Anyway, I managed to – er – get these documents from her.' She said laying the documents down on the table.

James looked at the parchment and was so close to Emmeline that he was brushing her arm with his. 'What kind of language is this?'

Emmeline's heart was beating faster than it should, which was weird because she didn't love James at all. She just desired him. 'It's codes.' She said finding it hard to find her voice.

'Well, this is frustrating.' He replied still gazing down on the documents.

Why must he be so close?

It happened in about five seconds. James turned his head towards hers and they were about six inches from each others lips. It would be so easy for Emmeline to fulfill her wish.

(Wednesday, August 30st)

Nymphadora Tonks did not cry. _Ever_. In fact, the last time she cried was… the hell with it, she didn't cry. The not-so funny thing about feeling like crying is that the more you restrained your tears, the more it bugs you.

She wasn't ready. She did not want it.

'Tonks?' said a voice she recognized all too well. 'Is everything alright?'

She suddenly remembered she was in a kitchen full of people. Remus was looking at her with his beautiful calm blue eyes. Tonks surprised herself by shaking her head. She didn't usually tell anybody when she was feeling down, because she was not a whimper.

'I really have to go.' She said looking at the floor and getting up to leave.

She crossed the kitchen determined not to cry. She crossed the hall determined not to cry. She went through the door and was outside in the beautiful end-of-summer night sky determined not to cry. She was about to vanish and appear back at home when-

'Tonks!'

It was Remus again.

It was coming, she could not stand it. She wanted to say she had to go. 'I-I…' She busted into tears and stumble.

Remus caught her lightly and pulled her in his arms. Nymphadora cried on his shoulder and for a good five minutes none of them spoke.

'I'm s-sorry!' Nymphadora managed to say after a while, still holding on to Remus. 'I don't u-usually cry like this.'

Remus squeezed her. 'It's quite alright. If ever you want to talk about it-?'

'I don't know. I made a mistake and maybe I can't take it back.' She sniffed on Remus's chest. 'God, I'm such a _girl_!'

'Certainly you are.' Remus sad quietly.

'It's not what I meant.' She said, but it did make her smile. She let go of Remus. 'Thanks.'

'Are you going to be alright?' Remus said concerned.

Wasn't he such a sweetheart. Intelligent. Scars. Chivalry. Out of a fairytale. _Perfect._

'Yeah, I should probably head home.' Tonks said distantly.

'Okay. Feel free to drop by.' Remus said with a small smile before turning around.

'Wait!' Tonks said not really knowing why.

Remus turned back around before he even had time to take the first step. 'Yes?'

'I – er… –'

_…wanted to kiss you so, so badly._

She hugged him again and when she let go, she found her nose almost touching his.

_It's only a movement away._

Both, Emmeline and Nymphadora had the urge to kiss the boy in front of them.

One of them did, the other one didn't.

(Monday, August 28th)

'_Fuck!'_

Nymphadora pulled her pants up and sat down on the side of the bathtub.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

Before she could swear some more, the bathroom door blew up and a great deal of red hair bended down on the toilet and…

'Ughh, are you sick, Lily?'

When Lily had done emptying her stomach, she cleaned her mouth with toilet paper and sat while resting her head against the wall. 'Yes.' She then frowned at her. 'Why are you sitting on the tub?'

'I – well – hey - you're good with potions aren't you? Or so, Remus rekons.'

Lily nodded.

'Can you brew me a potion? It's a rather complicated one, but it'll be way cheaper if you do it and I don't want to attract attention and – '

'What is it?' She said bit impatiently.

'Well, you see, I think I might be – pregnant.' Nymphadora said grimacing at the floor.

Lily blinked three times subsequently. 'You too?'

Nymphadora shot her head up at Lily. 'What? Who else is –' She looked at the toilet full of Lily's vomit. '_No. _You're pregnant too?'

Lily shrugged. 'I might be. I was going to test my urine. I can do yours too?'

'Could you?' She replied relief.

Lily nodded. 'So, who's the father?'

'It was a one night stand. I don't know his name. You see, I was mad that evening.' She said needing to justify this behavior. 'Because of that Tyler that I didn't know was Cedric Diggory. I try to talk to Remus about him, because I knew something was off, but he pissed me off. We had a small fight, but I was so mad for some reason. So, I went to a bar and…'

'Someone pretended to care.' Lily finished.

Nymphadora nodded. 'I don't want to be pregnant with this random person. How am I supposed to find him again if I am?'

'Don't worry about it.' Lily said getting up. 'Let's not worry about it before I test it out. I can have it done by Thursday.' She started to leave.

'Lily?'

'Yes?' She said turning around.

'Do you want this baby?'

Lily took fifteen seconds to respond. She looked distant. At last she said, 'Not really, no.' And walked away.

(Thursday, August 31st)

Lily woke up and to her luck; James was already out of bed. This would make things easier.

She got dress quickly and opened the closet where the cauldron stood. She had to let it rest for the night and it looked about ready.

She took the two urine samples out as well as two goblets. She poured a scoop of potion in each one and blended the urine samples. She waited.

And waited.

And…

One was negative, the other positive.

* * *

The week was quite an amusing one.

Sunday, Lily and James thought about telling Harry the reasons he was singled out by Voldemort.

Monday, Ginny and Hermione decided to break up with their boyfriends. Lily and Nymphadora decided to take a pregnancy test.

Tuesday, Severus and James felt like hitting the other right in the face.

Wednesday, Nymphadora had the urge to kiss Remus.

Thursday, Emmeline had the urge to kiss James. Lily saw the results of the tests.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry that Harry, Ron and Sirius didn't make it to this chapter, but I PROMISE that we will have a Harry/Parents momentS (Notice the 'S') in the very next chapter. **

**I'd really, really, really would love your thoughts on this one, because a lot of things are going on. Once again, chocolate would be on the line, if I could!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Goodbyes

**Thank you all!**

**XxXVioletSkyXxX: Your review makes my heart melt, like always :)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed that I did a good chapter, geetac, DracoLover14 and some guests. **

**I wasn't sure if I would give you all the answers to the earlier chapter's 'cliffhangers', but I think the reviewer books are air nearly died in shock LOL. So I am leaving you with no mystery at the end of this one. **

**Here's a recap, because it's kind of important to remember what had happen or you might get confused.**

**Recap: **Sunday, Lily and James thought about telling Harry the reasons he was singled out by Voldemort.

Monday, Ginny and Hermione decided to break up with their boyfriends. Lily and Nymphadora decided to take a pregnancy test.

Tuesday, Severus and James felt like hitting the other right in the face.

Wednesday, Nymphadora had the urge to kiss Remus.

Thursday, Emmeline had the urge to kiss James. Lily saw the results of the tests.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Goodbyes**

'You _will_ write, won't you?'

'I will.'

'And, you'll be safe?'

'I will.'

'And, you'll stay in the castle, and-'

'Alright, enough jibber jabbers.' Mad-Eye said directly at Lily and Harry.

It was the morning of Friday, September 1st. Harry couldn't believe all these people could fit in a single entrance hallway, but everybody seemed to be there to either accompanied them to the station or say their farewell. Lily and James were, of course, obligate to stay in the house, much to their displeasure.

When Mad-Eye started having an argument with Fred and George, James turned to Harry.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' James winked.

Lily scowled at him.

'Don't do anything _your mother_ wouldn't do.' James corrected himself.

Harry laughed. 'I'll be fine. I always am.'

Lily pulled him into a hug and said very quietly so that only Harry heard, 'What I told you yesterday isn't concrete, alright? Just don't do anything rash.'

**(Yesterday)**

'Harry?'

Harry double backed as he was about to go downstairs. 'Oh, hi.' He smiled at his mother who was on the doorway of her room.

'Why don't you come in?'

Harry entered and noticed his father was absence. 'Where's-'

'He's probably downstairs.' His mother replied simply. 'What was all the commotion about, just minutes ago?'

'Ron and Hermione are Prefects.' Harry said wondering if his mother would still be proud even if he wasn't a Prefect.

'Oh. Well, good for them.' Lily said. Harry noticed that she seemed a bit distracted. 'Is Tonks here?'

Harry shrugged. 'I haven't gone down yet.'

'Right…' Lily said. Harry had a feeling something wasn't right.

'Er – you seem – are you alright?'

'What? Yes, of course. I'm sorry.' She sat down on her bed and look up at him. She was then shocked by her own words. They sort of slipped out without her consent. 'Did anybody ever tell you why Voldemort was after you?'

Harry's feet had gone cold. 'I – what? No. I just assumed he –' He frowned. 'Wait a minute… after me? I thought he was – Hagrid told me he tried to kill me because he wanted to make a clean job out of it. Why would he even -? I was just a… baby.' He sat down beside her.

Lily shook her head. 'You were so little.' A single tear ran down her cheek.

'But, what happen? Why would he want…?'

Lily toked a deep breathe. 'Dumbledore doesn't want you to know. Your father disagrees. I thought I didn't want you to know, but… I don't want us to have secrets.' She paused for a second. 'Voldemort wanted-'

_Knock, knock._

It was Nymphadora Tonks.

'Am I interrupting? I can come back-?'

'Oh, no.' Lily realised she probably shouldn't be doing this without James anyways. 'Actually I would want your father to be here, Harry. So, I'll just talk to Tonks a few minutes and I'll be down, okay?

Harry left the room confused and curious. There had been a reason Voldemort _wanted_ him dead? But, why? He didn't have time to ponder the question too long, because somebody else called him.

'Harry?'

It was Ginny this time. She was at her bedroom door, too.

'Oh, hi Ginny.'

'I was hoping to get you alone.' Harry frowned at her. 'Not like that!' She added while laughing. 'I just – can  
you come in a second?'

Harry entered Ginny and Hermione's room which was very neat compare to Ron and Harry's. Hermione wasn't there. Harry then realise that this was probably the first time he was alone with Ginny. She had always been so taken aback by his presence and he only realised now how much she grew up.

Harry sat on the desk chair while Ginny sat on what he presumed to be her bed.

'I was sort of – eavesdropping on the Diggorys when they came the other day.' She started seriously.

'Oh, were you? What did they say?' Harry said slightly interested.

'Not much, really. Emotional stuff, more of, but one subject did come up and I though you should probably know.'

'Was it about me? Or Voldemort?'

Ginny flinched. 'Don't say the name! But, anyways, they weren't really talking about you. They were talking about Cho.'

Harry's stomach lurched. 'What has that got to do-?'

'You _fancy_ her.' Ginny said raising one eyebrow. 'It's dead obvious. Anyways, my point is, I've been talking to your mother lately about love and stuff. She made me realise a lot of things and I just think you should be considerate of Cedric when we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.'

In Harry's opinion, she had crossed the line. Who was she to tell him to back off? 'I'm sorry, but this isn't your business.' He said as nicely as he could.

Ginny shrugged. 'It's your choice, Harry. I was just saying what I know.'

'Yeah, well… I better head down.' Harry said walking away annoyed.

Hermione entered the bedroom not long after Harry left.

'What's Harry's problem?'

Ginny, who was now throwing stuff in her trunk, shrugged. 'I only try to tell him the truth about Cedric and Cho and – well, there's the results.'

'Why are you so concerned about this?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'Don't look at me like that.' Ginny ordered. 'I'm over him. He can date whomever he wishes; I was just trying to spare him some trouble.'

She said this with such convention that she almost believed it herself.

_Almost._

'Well, you better not, seeing as you're still with Michael.' Hermione reminded her.

'I'd be coward to break-up with him in a letter-' Hermione scowled at her. 'Not that you had a choice.' Ginny added very quickly. 'But, I can just wait until tomorrow, you know.'

'I suppose so.' Hermione said.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the stairs, Sirius entered the living room where James sat solitary in his own thoughts. 'What's going on?'

James jumped as Sirius spoke. 'Oh, it's you.'

Sirius sat down beside his best friend.

'It's been a weird week.' James observed.

Sirius frowned. 'I haven't really noticed anything.' He then looked at James who seemed distant. 'What happen to you?'

'Well, it started on Tuesday…'

**(Tuesday)**

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Afraid?'

'Of what? You've got nothing on me.' James said amusingly.

'When did she start seeing you? Only when _I _wasn't around anymore. Fancy being the second choice.' Severus said his lips curling.

James boiled inside at what he had always tried to deny, that, possibly, if Snape hadn't been a Death Eater….

'She hates you!' James said loudly. 'When I go to sleep at night, she's there warming me up. Who do you have? Nobody. She will never forgive you for what you did. I've already win.'

Severus went paler than usual, which was saying something. Both men were angry, but James was a little satisfied. He took a step forward determined to taunt Snape. 'You disgusted her. She will _never_ love you. In fact, (James sneered.) I rekon you don't even know how her soft lips feels, because you are such a coward and-'

BAM!

James was hit with such force on the mouth that he was force to bend over his hands trying to cover up the blood. He withdrew his wand as he pulled himself straight, but Snape had gone.

He ran to the bathroom and fixed himself up with simple spells and decided not to mention anything to Lily… or Harry. What a terrible influence he could have been if Harry had seen any of it. Hadn't he told Harry last week that he grew out of it? Hadn't he told Harry that he wasn't Draco Malfoy the bully anymore?

Yes, but Snape is a bully to your son, a voice in his head told him.

Who's fault was that? James's. If he hadn't bully Snape first…

But, that had _nothing_ to do with Harry.

With one last deep breath, James left the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

**(Back to the living room with Sirius on Thursday)**

Sirius gawped at him. 'Snape _hit_ you. No, wait_. Physically_? And, it – it hurt like hell?'

James was already regretting having told Sirius. 'Don't make a big deal out of it. I didn't tell Lily.'

'Yes, but I could probably hurt you more with my pinky than his whole fist.' Sirius said half laughing at this information.

James scowled at him. 'That's not the point-'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'I know, I know. You think you're a rubbish father and you don't know what to do. Think about it though, does anybody actually know what they're doing?'

James sighed. 'Probably not.'

They were silent for some time. Then, James spoke again.

'There's something else…'

'Snape?' Sirius suggested.

'No, it was… Emmeline. I went into the kitchen like two hours ago and…'

**(Two hours prior)**

James looked at the parchments. 'What kind of language is this?'

'It's codes.' Emmeline said in a slightly higher voice.

'Well, this is frustrating.' He replied still gazing down on the documents. Did she maybe know what the codes meant? Something felt weird here.

He turned his head towards her with the intention of asking her more about the documents, but something was definitely odd. Emmeline was looking at him with…

James realised a second to late what was about to happen and he couldn't stop it. Emmeline's lips touched his. He was paralyzed at the impossibility of the situation. It took him about five seconds to come up with the plan of pushing her away.

Emmeline seemed to have realised she did something wrong. 'I thought you wanted me too.' She said getting up and avoiding his eyes.

'W-What?' James gasped. 'Of course not, I'm married!'

'It doesn't mean anything. I heard you guys bicker a lot.' She said before walking out of the kitchen.

**(In the living room, once more)**

'…'

'I fucked up.' James said putting his face in his hands.

'Shit, mate. That can't be good.' Sirius said. Then, he added rather annoyingly. 'How is it that you're here for three weeks _plus_ you're married and you're the one who get to snug with someone?'

'_I_ didn't want to!' James said rather loudly. 'She's the one who – it's all her fault. Now, I'll have to tell Lily… somehow.'

'You're going to _tell_ her?' Sirius said shocked.

'I have to. She needs to find out from me, not from anybody else.'

Further exchanges about the problems would have to wait as the kids decided to enter the living room at that precise moment.

* * *

'This is going to sound _crazy_.' Nymphadora said pacing Molly's room.

Lily and Molly, who were both sitting on the bed, exchange a confused look.

'Well, come on now dear, spill it out. I need to get dinner ready.' Molly said rather sweetly.

'I think I'm in love.' Nymphadora said really, really fast.

Lily clapped her hands with excitement. 'I knew it! Who is it?'

'That's what's crazy. I've only known this man for about… two months. We never kissed. We never had… anything, really.' Nymphadora sighed. 'It's like love-at-first-sight kind of thing. It's impossible that I could fall in love so fast.'

'Maybe you're not 'in love' per say? Maybe you just have really strong feelings for this guy?' Lily suggested.

'Maybe…'

'Is it somebody from work?' Molly asked interested.

She shook her head. 'No, it's… somebody from here.'

Lily was on her feet. 'Oh, come on. You _have_ to tell us now.'

There was a quick pause and then, 'Remus.' Then she added quickly. 'I know, I know, he's probably too old for me.'

Molly and Lily considered this for a moment. Molly spoke first.

'Love isn't calculated by age difference. If you would still be at school, I'd say no, but you're an adult. You have a job. You can take care of yourself.'

Lily nodded approvingly. 'Remus could use someone to love.'

'So, you guys actually think this is a good idea?' Nymphadora said surprised.

'It's worth a try.' Lily shrugged.

* * *

It was only late that night that Lily and James were able to speak to Harry alone. They set up in James and Lily's room like usual; James on the desk and Harry and Lily on the bed.

'So, why was Voldemort after me?' Harry said as the question had been pondering in his head all day.

James sat up straight. 'About a year before you were born, a Prophecy had been made. Dumbledore heard it. It said that the one who could – er – destroy the Dark Lord would be born at the end of July or something. So, Voldemort set after you.'

Harry sat still as the impact of these words hit him. When he found his voice he said, 'Well, I mustn't be the only wizard born at the end of July?'

'No, but Dumbledore had some spies and it seemed that Voldemort though you were the bigger treat.' Lily said uneasily. 'But, you can't go after him, now. He might have been wrong for all we know. We never heard the Prophecy. Dumbledore won't show it to us, which probably means that there's more to it.'

'Why hasn't anyone told me?' Harry asked while his thought repeated _I can destroy him?_

'Dumbledore ordered it.' James said simply. 'The main thing is, nothing is for certain. The Prophecy could have been talking about that night you made him lost all his power.'

This made so much sense in Harry's mind that he decided it must have been that.

'Couldn't we still hear it?' Harry asked. 'It _is_ about me, isn't it?'

'Dumbledore refuses.' Lily said sadly. 'But, Harry, we must ask you, is anything weird?'

'What do you mean?'

'Strange feelings or dreams or-'

'I don't know.' Harry shrugged.

'Nothing?' James pushed on.

'No… except… I keep having this dream. I'm walking in a hallway and there's a door at the end of the hall that's always locked. Why?'

Lily looked unperturbed. 'Dumbledore wants to know.'

'Why?'

'We don't know much more then you do.' James said truthfully. 'The important thing is that you remain in the castle's boundaries. Do you understand?'

Harry wanted to argue about the Prophecy, but decided not to. 'Yeah, yeah I won't.'

**(September 1****st****)**

Lily pulled him into a hug and said very quietly so that only Harry heard, 'What I told you yesterday isn't concrete, alright? Just don't do anything rash.'

Harry squeezed her. 'I won't.'

'Alright.' Came Mad-Eye's voice booming. 'We're off. Come along, everyone.'

Harry barely had time to say a last goodbye when he was pushed out the door and into the sunlight.

Lily sighted when the door closed on James, Sirius and her, the only three who weren't going to the station.

'I should have gone.' Sirius said annoyed. He shot James a dark look. 'How is it that you convinced me not to go again?'

'I don't know. Something stupid probably.' James said looking at the closed door.

'Of course you guys weren't thinking of _actually_ going?' Lily said exasperated.

They started towards the kitchen.

'Well, it's not like we _didn't_ have a disguise.' Sirius pointed out.

'What a way of _not_ attracting muggles: a stag in a train station.' Lily said rolling her eyes.

James and Sirius laughed at this as they all sat at the kitchen table.

'So, let's have… tea or something?' Sirius suggested.

'Weren't you going to go do that thing since no one's here?' James asked Sirius.

'What thing?' Sirius frowned confused.

'You know that _thing._' James pressed on.

Sirius stared blankly at James. Lily was now frowning too.

'You know,' James said kicking Sirius leg under the table. 'Emmeline came yesterday morning so you need to go do that thing since no one's here.'

'Ouch… Ok, ok, I'm going.' Sirius said trying to kick James as well, but only managed to hit his knee on the table. '_Fuck!'_

When Sirius had left, James pulled all his courage together. 'Lily, there's something you should – Lily?'

Lily was tearing up.

An awful thought went through James's brain. _What if she already knew?_

'Er- Lily? Is something wrong?'

Lily nodded pressing her lips together.

'What is it?' James said his heart beating in his ears.

'I'm… pregnant.'

James's heart stopped beating. 'You're what? With a baby?'

'What else?' Lily said in tears.

'But, I thought you _wanted_ other kids after Harry?' James said quickly recovering from the shock. Another child wouldn't be so bad. They'd get to see him or her grow up this time around.

'James, I _can't_ be pregnant. I'm supposed to be dead. How am I supposed to go see a Healer? This could easily kill me if I don't get the help that I need.' Lily said crying.

Because he didn't know immediately what to say, James took her in his arms until she calmed down.

'We'll figure it out, okay?' James said quietly after a while.

Lily merely nodded.

'The chances of something going wrong are probably slim.' James added.

'I'd still like to see a Healer.' Lily said in barely more than a whisper.

There was a very short silence before James spoke again. 'Does anybody know?'

'Tonks.' Lily said quietly. 'She thought she was pregnant too, so I did a test on both of us. She wasn't pregnant, but I was. I'd like to keep it quiet for now.'

James nodded. 'What about Harry?'

Lily shrugged. 'I don't know. It was all so quick, I just founded out yesterday morning. I got up and you weren't in the room so I had a look at the results.'

James stomach went tight as he guiltily realised that when Emmeline kissed him, his wife was finding out she was pregnant. 'You should have told me that you thought you were.'

Lily let go of James's embrace. 'I didn't want to worry you. I thought my system might have been messed up because of the coming-back-to-life thing.'

'We'll get through it.' James said firmly.

* * *

**Stay tuned, because: **

**We're going to see some Dursleys in chapter 12 I'd say, 13 at the most?**

**Ah. Snape, Snape, Snape, how is he going to behave with Harry at school now that Lily's back? You'll see, probably next chapter. Snape/Lily scene coming up as well.**

**They will be a lot of Harry/Lily and James letter exchange. **

**James and Sirius are going to have a marauder moment… or hours. **

**Somebody or perhaps more than one are getting attack by Death Eaters. Will they survive?**

**With those hint said… sorry books are air if the hints are cliffy lol. **

**ONE MORE THING:**** I started a new story called Love and Forgiveness and it's about... love and forgiveness. Ok, really it's about Snape and Sirius in a NON slashy way. It's a 'Snape has a daughter kind of story'. I only put up a small prologue, so it's not really... interesting... right now. I'll put up chapter 1 this week if anybody wants to check it out! **

**Your opinion, comments and thoughts are still welcome! **


	12. Chapter 11 - Soul Mates

**This is the longest I've been without updating. Still it's only have been like a week, so it really isn't that bad. I've just been occupied with people getting pregnant and engaged left and right. Ugh, life.**

**Alright, yayee to our new followers and favorites. **

**Had amazing reviews. Thank you to OwlSky15678, SlythendorGirl, SanguisRubeus, book are air, DracoLover14 and XxXVioletSkyXxX. **

**This chapter is pretty weird, also ****_not_****real. Keep that in mind. If you review that it is impossible, I already know lol**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Soul Mates**

_Dear Jessica and Alex, _

_I really wish there was some way we could communicate other than letters. This first week has been quite bittersweet, mostly bitter. Tyler's Yule Ball date talked to me, so that's good right? I kind of feel guilty though._

_We have a new DADA Professor. You might know her she was at my court: Dolores Umbridge. My views towards her are similar to yours towards Fudge._

_That Professor that was always on my back is now completely ignoring me. It's almost as if I'm not even there, not that I'm complaining. It's a big improvement._

_My best, _

_Harry_

Lily dropped her head on her pillow accidentally knocking James, who was reading over her shoulder, on her way there. It was very early on Sunday morning.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' She sighed before adding. 'He's not very chatty.'

'He can't be.' James said quietly while rubbing his forehead where Lily had head-butted him. 'If this gets intercepted…'

'I wish we could talk to him face to face. I feel like he's leaving out a lot of stuff. Why was it so bitter?' Lily asked sounding desperate.

'Sirius suggested the floo, but I know how you feel about that kind of risk.' James said almost hopeful that she'd prove him wrong.

'I do, but…' She bit her bottom lip.

'But-?'

'I don't know. I feel like we can't do anything for him. It makes me sick.' Lily said sadly. She looked at James who was sitting beside her. 'I'd like to talk to him without having to suspect being overheard.'

James looked thoughtful. 'We'll come up with something.' _Hopefully, _he added to himself.

Lily closed her eyes and was quiet for some time. James took this opportunity to try and think about a way to communicate with Harry.

'James?' She said after a good ten minutes.

'Mhmm?'

'I'm going to tell Dumbledore that I'm pregnant.' Lily said firmly while opening her eyes.

James nodded silently.

'And… I'm going to tell him that we told Harry about the Prophecy.' Lily said sitting up beside him.

James frowned. 'He might get really mad.'

Lily shrugged. 'At this point, I don't care.'

James was silent.

Lily peeked at the letter again. 'I thought, two months ago, that when we would find him and reveal who we were that everything would just fall perfectly into place.' She smiled sadly. 'Nothing about this feels right.'

'I'll talk to Sirius and we'll come up with something. We always do.' James said trying to sound reassuring.

There was a silence. Lily then added out of the blue. 'I can't believe that Umbridge woman is teaching at Hogwarts.

* * *

'Get your Marauder's thinking cap on!'

Sirius almost dropped the milk in surprise. 'What?' Then, catching on he said, 'Oh hell, I haven't heard that sentence since… Well since-'

'I died.' James suggested sitting down on the empty kitchen table that Sirius had just vacant.

Sirius went to the pantry and came back within seconds and joined James at the table.

'It's still the dumbest sentence I've ever heard.' Sirius said referring to the thinking cap. 'It sounds like we're five.'

'Fine.' James said rolling his eyes. 'I don't care what you put on as long as you're helping me come up with a plan.'

'Ah. What plan?' Sirius said suddenly twice as interested.

'We want to have a chat with Harry. See, he sent us a letter this morning and it's- Well, let's just say there's a lot of unfilled holes.'

Sirius nodded. 'You'd like to have those holes filled.'

'Yes, that's the idea.'

'What's wrong with floo?' Sirius said exasperated.

'Lily thinks it's too risky…'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Well, I don't know then.'

'_Sirius_. Padfoot.' James pleaded.

'Ugh, fine.' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'How did _we _use to communicate?'

'The mirrors.' James shrugged. 'But, God knows where they-'

Sirius got up grinning from ear to ear. 'I know where the mirrors are.'

'W-what?' James gasped. 'And, you're telling me this only now?'

'I've forgotten.' Sirius said still grinning. 'There hidden.'

'Hidden?' James asked anticipated.

'Yeah, a couple of days before you guys – er – died, I found the git who stole them in the first place.' Sirius explained. 'So, obviously I stole them back. It was ours to begin with. I hid them with every intention to give one back to you, but Voldemort beat me to you.'

'Brilliant!' James exclaimed. 'Where are they?'

'Well, that might be a bit problematic.' Sirius grimaced. 'It was at Wormtail's old hiding place.'

James's heart sank. 'Did he know you put it there?'

'I can't be sure.' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'It was fifteen years ago-'

'Fourteen.' James murmured.

'-I can't even remember what I told who last week.'

'How are we going to get there?' James asked starting to think they should work on another plan.

'Where's your Marauder's soul, Potter?' Sirius said raising one eyebrow.

James thought about it for a minute. 'Okay… But, we're going when it is pitch black _and_ we aren't telling anyone.'

'No one?'

'_No one.'_

Sirius punched the air. 'I _knew_ you'd come back to your senses sooner or later.'

* * *

_Harry, _

_Alex and Snuffles are apparently working on your very first request from the other letter as we wish that as well. To be honest, I have no idea what they're up to. Things have been pretty dull here. _

_Tyler's always shut out in his room. I have no idea what's he's up to either. As for his ex-girlfriend, I'd feel guilty as well, but whatever's meant to be will happen. Don't overthink it. I did that with __your __my husband when we weren't dating and I almost completely ruined it all for good. _

_Yes, I know who the woman is. We'll talk about that when we're face to face._

_It's good that he's not on your back anymore. I'm really happy to hear that I got some senses to him. He used to be alright, even if __Ja__ Alex and Snuffle would completely disagree. _

_Lots of loves, _

_Jessica_

_P.S. I've enclosed a book. Give it to Ginny._

'Is that your parents?' Hermione asked looking at the book.

'Yeah, my mum. I'm supposed to give that to Ginny.' Harry said frowning at the title.

_A Hundred and One Styling Potions_

'Oh, I was wondering why one earth your mother would send you that.' Hermione said while Ron roared with laughter. 'Ginny's right over there.'

Harry spotted her a few seats down from where Ron, Hermione and he were having breakfast.

'I'll be right back.' Harry said grabbing the book and heading down to where Ginny sat with a few of her roommates.

'Ginny.' Harry said behind her. 'Can you come with me for a second?'

Harry had a feeling that Ginny's friends were eying him weirdly, but so did everybody else these days. Ginny seemed surprise by this request, but followed Harry to an empty classroom anyways.

Once the door was safely closed Harry handed her the book. 'My mum wanted me to give you this.'

'Oh, that's so nice of her.' Ginny said looking at the book with excitement. 'I've been borrowing it from her all summer. Of course, I couldn't actually try them out outside of the castle.'

'Yeah…' Harry said because what else was there to say about girl products. 'I could've given it to you at the table, but you know – awkward questions.'

Ginny grimaced. 'I know. You'll thank her for me, won't you?'

'I will.'

Ginny looked concerned for a moment. 'How are you holding up with everything?'

Harry shrugged. 'I guess it helps to know my parents are around.'

'Yeah.' Ginny said suddenly avoiding his eyes. 'Listen Harry, about what I said the other day – about Cho – I was definitely out of line.'

'Oh.' Harry really wasn't expecting any apologies regarding that conversation. 'It's alright.'

There was a small silence.

'I should probably head back.' Ginny said smiling. 'Thank her for the book.'

Harry head back to where Hermione and Ron sat. She was quite alright, Ginny, now that she could hold a conversation in front of him.

* * *

It was too warm. It was too cold. Warm, cold, warm, cold.

'What are you doing?' A sleepy James asked.

'I'm trying to get comfortable.' Lily said turning around and sticking out one leg from under the blankets. 'I don't think I feel too well.'

James mumbled something that Lily didn't hear. Lily was pretty sure her heart was either beating faster or harder than it should. Maybe both? Her stomach was aching but holding it was making it worst. She couldn't sleep. She was sweating now.

3:02 a.m.

_Oh Merlin, let this night come to an end._

* * *

Sirius was enjoying boredom in the living room when Cedric Diggory came in with a suitcase. Sirius raised an eyebrow, 'Going somewhere?'

'Yeah, I'm leaving.' Cedric said with a spring.

'Lucky you. Where are you off to?'

'The parents' house.' Cedric said quite happily. 'They've finish with the whole 'security house procedures', so I'm allowed to hide in there instead of here.'

Sirius nodded. 'Have a good one then.'

'Yeah, thanks.'

James came in seconds later. 'Going somewhere?'

Cedric nodded. 'I'm going home to my parents.'

'Lucky you.'

'Exactly what I said.' Sirius said smirking. 'Where's Lily?'

'She's sleeping. She's been up all night.' James responded. He turned his attention back to Cedric. 'Have a good stay.'

'Yeah, I will.'

It was about three hours later that James and Sirius decided on the date. September 25th. It was a Monday. Nobody in their right mind would be up late on a Monday night, right?

'I'll be quick business.' James said quietly to Sirius. They were still in the living room except the fact that Cedric had gone home. 'We get there, take the mirrors and come back here.'

Sirius rolled his eyes, but agreed anyways. 'Yeah, okay.'

'Let's go through the plan once more.'

'You're getting worse than Remus, honestly.' Sirius said exasperated. 'We'll revise it when we get closer to the date.'

James let go of the subject. 'Fine. New topic.'

'Did you tell Lily about Emmeline?' Sirius asked.

James scowled.

'Fair enough, she's stressed out.'

'And sick.' James added defensively.

'How do you think she'll react?' Sirius asked seriously.

'I don't even want to think about it.' James said worried.

'It's not your fault. Maybe she'll have a go at Emmeline.' Sirius said thoughtfully.

'I better tell her soon, or it'll look pretty suspicious.'

Sirius nodded while the door of the living room opened. In came Kreacher. He looked about to be sick, like he didn't want to say what he was about to say.

'The mudblood-'

'Don't call her that!' Sirius snapped.

'The blood traitors' wife,' Kreacher started once more. Sirius rolled his eyes and James smirked. 'is needed some assistance.'

'I better go check it out.' James said getting up.

James arrived at his room some three minutes later to find Lily in a horrible state. She was sprawled on the bed almost motionless. Her face was drowned out of all colors. Her lips were white due to dryness. Her eyes were opened wide. Her hair was unclean and landed everywhere. She had tears on her cheeks.

'Lily-?' James gasped and sat beside her. He took her hand. Her palm was burning, but her fingers were cold.

Lily looked up when James made contact. She talked, but it was weak. It was croaked and quiet. 'I need help.'

'What's wrong?' James asked getting really worried now.

Lily's eyes were still on James, but they seemed almost empty. 'I need… help.'

'Yes, okay.' James said trying to look as calm as he could. 'Why?'

Lily stared at him, fresh new tears falling down her cheeks, but she wasn't exactly sobbing. 'I'm dying.'

'You're not.' James said firmly. 'I'll… I'll get you help, okay?'

Lily nodded once and returned to staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Severus had just finished teaching his last class of the day and planned on grading essays for the rest of the night. Life had other plans, however.

He had barely read the first sentence of the very first essay when someone knocked on his office door.

'Come in.' He barked.

It was Dumbledore. 'Severus, if you would come to headquarters with me?'

It occurred to Severus how Dumbledore seemed… white? Something was definitely wrong. 'May I ask, why?'

'Lily was once killed by Dark Arts and I think it might have something to do with that fact.'

'What are you talking-?'

'Lily's in a critical state.'

'What?' Severus snapped. 'Where is she?'

'Headquarters.' Dumbledore repeated. 'I'll get us there.'

* * *

James had been holding Lily's hand for hours. Sirius was sitting on the bedroom desk waiting for something to happen. Dumbledore had come and gone without commenting too much. Lily's eyes were still wide open, but she seemed distant. She didn't move at all.

It was around seven o'clock when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

'Do you think that's Dumbledore again?' Sirius asked quietly.

James looked hopeful towards the door.

Sirius was right. Dumbledore came in followed by Severus Snape. Severus had eyes for Lily only and James and Sirius pretended he wasn't there.

'How is she?' Dumbledore asked James who was still beside Lily.

'She's… distant.' James tried to explain.

'Severus will have a look.' Dumbledore said simply.

James didn't move.

'James…' Dumbledore said quietly.

The only reason James moved away from the bed after a good fifteen seconds of silence was because he knew Snape wouldn't intentionally hurt her.

Lily, who was still awake, barely reacted at this. She let Severus examined her without as much as a glance. Severus was murmuring words no one could understand while touching her hand. It took him nearly half an hour.

Severus finally let go of her hand and turned around to face Dumbledore. 'There are two souls trying to contact the body.'

'She's pregnant.' James blurted out.

'Why wasn't this said to me before?' Severus snapped before returning to observe the body.

'What do you mean 'contact the body'?' James asked, but Severus ignored him.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Severus turned around again. 'Her soul is slowly detaching itself from the body.'

'_Excuse me?' _James asked, but once again he was ignored.

'It seems the soul was still trying to adjust itself in the new body when she got pregnant. Therefor it did not have time to completely adjust itself before it was disturbed by another one.'

'Are you saying that this body isn't the one she used to have?' Dumbledore asked.

'I don't think it is, no.'

'Why do we look _exactly _the same?' James asked loudly.

Severus turned to face him for the first time. 'Dig up your grave and check out what's left of your old body.'

'This doesn't make sense.' Sirius interrupted. 'Why would a soul want to leave its body? Isn't it called dying?'

'No.' Dumbledore replied. 'You are only soulless. It would have the same effects as when a Dementor kisses you. Am I correct?'

'Essentially, yes.' Severus replied.

'Your body is only a representation of the soul.' Dumbledore explained to James and Sirius. 'Have you ever felt uncomfortable with your body?'

'No.' James replied.

'This is why you look exactly the same as before. This is what your soul - looks like.' Dumbledore said patiently.

'I still don't understand-?'

'The body you use to have is nothing but bones. It was, however, a very good representation of your soul. This makes it that when you came back to life your body was created around your soul instead of DNA.' Dumbledore said.

'But, why do we look the same if we aren't being created out of DNA?' James asked.

'It seems your soul made a very good choice.' Dumbledore said almost cheerfully.

'I'm still really confused.' Sirius said. 'Is Lily not comfortable with her body?'

'No, she is. Otherwise, she would have looked differently.' Dumbledore said stepping closer to where Lily laid oblivious of the conversation. 'Her soul isn't made of another one. Which is why the contact of the baby's soul trying to get in is pushing her soul away. Am I correct?'

Severus nodded.

'What do we do now?' James asked even though he wasn't sure he understood the whole soul business. Something else occurred to him. 'I thought our Patronuses were the soul's representation?'

'Indeed.' Dumbledore nodded. 'There are a lot of aspects to one's soul, James, one being the stag that you are and the doe that she is. I think you might want to stay close to her.'

'Will it help?' James asked retaking is place beside her.

'The soul is trying to detach itself from the body. You are literally her soul mate. (Severus shifted.) I think it would be best if you are trying to convince her to return to her body.' Dumbledore said quietly.

'Convince-?'

'Yes, we will leave.' Dumbledore continued. 'I have an acquaintance who is an expert with souls. I shall have a chat with him and I will return. Until then, James will convince the soul to stay a bit longer and Sirius and Severus will leave.

'How am I supposed to convince her to stay?' James asked confused.

'You are the stag.' Dumbledore replied simply. 'I will return later. Severus, Sirius, come on.'

With one last look each at Lily, the three of them departed.

James took Lily's hand once more and she glanced to him before returning to look at the ceiling.

'Er- Lily?' James tried, but nothing happen.

_Convince her to stay._ How?

James took her in his arms without a reaction from her.

'Lily?' He whispered feeling almost idiotic.

_Convince her to stay._

'Please stay.' He said pleading. 'I'm the stag.'

_You are the stag. _

'Can you hear me?' James asked.

No answer.

_You are the stag. She is the doe. _

'Please, Lily…'

* * *

Nymphadora entered the pub and looked around for the one person she had been thinking about all day. There he was on a stool ordering a fire whiskey.

'Remus?' She said sitting down on the stool beside him.

'Nymphado- I mean, Tonks!' He said half cheerfully.

'What a surprise to see you here!' She said twice as cheerful. It wasn't a surprise, she had followed him there.

'You too. What brings you here?' He said taking his drink from the bartender.

'The wind I suppose.' She said. She added innocently. 'Are you looking to find a lady here?'

Remus snorted. 'I'm not really 'lady qualified'.'

'Of course you are.' Nymphadora said shocked.

'Nah.' He said taking a drink. 'If you're looking for a man, that guy behind you can't stop staring.'

'What?' She said turning around. He wasn't that bad looking. She wondered whether Remus would be jealous at all if she was to talk to the guy. She turned back around.

'Aren't you available?' Remus asked almost amused.

'Yes, but-'

_I want you._

'But, what?' He asked with a small smile.

'You would let me go home with a stranger. You're a rubbish friend.' She said, but her heart sank. Remus wouldn't be jealous at all.

* * *

**Yayyee, for another chapter! **

**It's insane, I know.**

**Feel free to review or follow or favorite.**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Stag and the Doe

**I failed. I told myself I would update a chapter every week and I officially failed, I think this is day 10. Sorry about that! Better later than never. **

**Yayeee to everyone who keeps on supporting!**

**To my reviews: **

**XxXVioletSkyXxX: You made me realise I wasn't clear on whether they wanted the baby or not, so I added it in this chapter. As for the mirrors, I think Sirius would have made sure the stealer couldn't steal them again, so no chance of Accio-ing anything! Good question though.**

**Realityorfiction: I think this chapter answers your doubts.**

**SanguisRubeus, books are air, DracoLover14 and harrypotterforeverx: Thank you!**

**Maraudersheart: Thank you for your opinion on the matters.**

**:)**

**This is my longest one yet. It has a bit of flashbacks, some Dursleys, some Snape/Lily, some Sirius, some James/Lily, some Remus/Tonks, some letters for and from Harry. It also contain some cheesy romance. I Had fun!**

**RECAP: Sirius and James plan on hunting the mirrors where Wormtail use to hide on the 25th. James and Lily tell Harry about the Prophecy. After becoming pregnant, Lily's soul is trying to detach itself from her body. Remus and Nymphadora met at a pub. The Dursleys still have no idea that their relatives are back.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Stag and the Doe**

James had no idea how long he sat trying to convince Lily to stay. He knew it had been awhile for the sun had long ago disappeared, leaving a starless night. He kept repeating the same things out loud and the same things in his head.

_Convince her to stay. _

_You are the stag. She is the doe. _

'Please, stay, Lily…'

_You are the stag. She is the doe. _

_The stag. _

What did it even mean?

'Lily?'

_You are the stag. She is the doe._

* * *

Remus had always found Nymphadora quite entertaining to watch. There was something about her. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet. She was simply fun to watch.

He had lost count of time. This was perhaps due to the amount of alcohol that was consumed. He was sure Nymphadora had even more to drink than he had.

'I love this song!' Nymphadora exclaimed which brought Remus back to reality.

'I must be too old to know it.' Remus said feeling rather depress by his own words.

'What?' She said raising her eyebrow. 'Come on, you must know who the Dancing Ghosts are?'

Remus smile slightly at this. 'No. I sure hope it isn't really ghosts that are singing?'

Nymphadora snorted. 'Your jokes are really lame sometimes, you know.'

'Now I'm old _and_ lame.' Remus said taking another sip.

'That's not what I said.' Nymphadora frowned in a really drunk exaggerated way. 'I just- okay, maybe it _did_ sound that way, but you're really nice and smart and – and selfless and… ask me this again tomorrow…'

Remus laughed at this. 'Okay, but I think we should get you home.'

'No.' Nymphadora said as though a child.

'I really need to get going.' Remus said smirking. 'I'm not leaving you here by yourself.'

'I'm not a child!' She said, but she got up anyways.

'I'm not saying that.' Remus said taking her hand. 'Come on, I'll walk you home.'

'Walk?' She said with a slight laugh. 'What happen to appear- apparara- apparatating?'

'When you can pronounce it, you can do it.' Remus said leading her outside.

They walked in silence for a few seconds. It became even clearer to Remus how much Nymphadora was intoxicated. He smiled slightly as he watched her walk beside her.

'Why are you smirking?' She asked with an over dramatic suspicion look.

'You really can't hold your alcohol.' He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Yes, I can!' She said, but tripped over a sidewalk crack as saying so.

Remus raised his eyebrow amused while helping her break the fall.

'Oh, come on.' She said hitting him lightly. 'I'm _always_ dead clumsy.' She was stabled again. 'You know, you're a real gentlemen.'

Remus was somehow embarrassed by that statement. He didn't even know what to reply and realised after a few seconds that it was too late to say anything.

'Not too talkative tonight, are you?' Nymphadora said after a while.

'You're usually the one talking.' Remus pointed out. He still felt uneasy from her comment. 'You know, I think I'm well enough to get us home. Hold on tight to me.'

With a _bang_ they were at Nyphadora's apartment building.

'Thank you for walking me home.' Nymphadora said looking uneasy herself.

'It was no problem at all. I'll see you…'

'Tomorrow.' She finished. 'I need to head to headquarters.'

'Goodbye.' He said expecting her to leave, but she didn't. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, I just…' She was quiet for a few seconds. 'You know what, never mind.'

She left for her building leaving him slightly confused.

Remus looked at his watch as he stepped in Grimmauld place some five minutes later. It was past two o'clock at night.

He went down to the kitchen with the only purpose of drinking a glass of cold water before heading to bed. He was surprised to see Sirius sitting at the table as though waiting for something.

'Oh, it's only you.' Sirius said as he realised who the new comer was.

'It's nice to see you too.' Remus said feeling the effects of the alcohol leaving him slowly.

'I thought it might be James…' Sirius voice trailed away.

Remus frowned as he got himself a cup of water. 'James didn't leave the house did he?'

'No, it's Lily.' Sirius said and he recounted the day's events.

'So, James is still with her?' Remus asked some ten minutes later.

'Yeah,' Sirius said dryly. 'I don't know why Dumbledore didn't come back either.'

'How long has James been with her?'

'Hours.' Sirius said simply.

'You're absolutely sure that Lily's _Pregnant?'_

'That's what James said. I was occupied with the fact that her soul was leaving her body!'

It was a good ten minutes before either of them spoke again. Remus had taken a seat on the table too.

'It's always been Lily.' Sirius said at last.

Remus nodded. 'It was one thing for us to lose them, but I don't think James could ever…'

'It's always been Lily.' Sirius repeated. 'There hasn't been anybody else. I shouldn't say that, there had been others, but none like her.'

'I know what you mean.' Remus said sadly. 'She's the only one I told in school, except you lot, about my being a werewolf.'

'The only one we told about being animagus.' Sirius pointed out.

'The only one we told about the map.' Remus added.

'She just fitted.' Sirius finished. 'It was James and Lily, even before they were a couple.'

* * *

James was exhausted, but he wasn't really aware of it. He had try and say everything he could possibly think of, but Lily only seemed to be getting farther away. It almost seemed like he could feel her getting weaker.

They were soul mates and James knew it. He had always known it, but it seemed to be hitting him hard now that Lily's soul was somehow running away. They were soul mates because… because their Patronus' said so.

_Their Patronus'._

James drew out his wand. It was so brilliant. He didn't even have to think about a happy event for his heart already felt cheerful for his outstanding idea. '_Expecto Patronus!'_

A giant stag flew out of his wand, lighting the whole room as it did. This was _his_ soul and surely Lily would respond to it…. In just a second… anytime now…

The patronus died, but James felt sure he saw Lily's eyes flickered quickly right before it did so.

He felt closer to resolving the problem. He had hope. He only needed to think this through. His Patronus was the stag and hers the doe, which meant that she _would_ feel his soul if he thought of happy memories. That was how the Patronus worked. Yes, but perhaps not just any memory.

James closed his eyes, trying to remember the exact feeling, trying to get his body to respond as it did that day.

**(Hogwarts, November, 1977 – some 18 years back)**

'I'm going to shave my hair off.' James said quite calmly looking at the state of his hair in the dormitory's mirror, but he felt sure his heart was going to bust out of his chest.

'He's losing it.' Sirius murmured to Remus and Peter, but loudly enough for James to hear.

'She hates my hair.' James added ignoring Sirius's remark. 'What am I going to wear?'

'Clothes.' Remus recommended while Peter and Sirius exchange a look that quite plainly suggested that he had most definitely lost it.

'She's probably going to wear muggle clothes.' James voiced more to himself than to his friends.

'It's only a date.' Sirius pointed out.

James scowled at him.

'Kidding.' Sirius said as if stating the obvious. 'You really need to relax.'

Peter was looking at James as if he'd just realised he could be this nervous.

'I'm not hungry.' Was the first thing James said as they sat down for breakfast that day.

'At least it's nice out.' Peter pointed out. 'Last year, it rained on _all_ the Hogsmeade weekends.'

'What we need to figure out,' Sirius started. 'Is what _we_, Remus, Peter and I, are doing while you're on your lovely date.'

'We could…' Remus started, but James had stopped listening for a certain red head had just entered the Great Hall.

James didn't know whether he should look at her. Should he pretend not to have notice her entry? Would she sit beside him? When was the date beginning? Why was she so damn pretty?

Lily was talking very fast with her friends and then one of the girls, James could not remember who it was, caught Lily's attention and pointed right at James while giggling. Lily caught his eyes and the world might as well have stopped. She smiled and James could have just sat there looking at her all day. Lily was beautiful, but when she had smiled that smile at him…

**(Today)**

Thinking of nothing but her smile, James shouted, '_Expecto Patronum!'_

The beautiful stag shot out once more. This time, Lily eyes flickered on the stag as if seeing it. This was the first time in hours that Lily had moved and James felt triumph.

James finally figured out what it was he should be doing and without breaking the Patronus charm, he returned to the memories of his feelings towards Lily.

**(November 1977)**

Lily had sat down a few seats down with her friends for breakfast and when the Marauder's had finished eating (James had ate a single toast with difficulty), James headed down to where Lily was sitting. Lily got up when she saw him coming.

'I can wait if you're not done.' James said and to his surprise, he sounded completely like himself. How? He did not know.

'No, I'm actually done.' She said while smiling.

Lily was wearing muggle clothes as James had predicted it. She also had mittens and a scarf, which made her that much prettier. Her hair was down, as it always was. She was altogether just huggable, but James did not hug her. That'd be a pretty stupid move.

As they walked outside towards the village, James realised he should have brought mittens too for it was sunny, but cold. Lily seemed warm enough and had already started resitting rules for this date.

'We're not talking about Head Boy or Girl's duty or about your playing Quidditch.' She grinned as she said the last words.

'You've just crossed out my whole life.' James said and Lily laughed. It was beautiful.

'You're the one who said you were more than just a Quidditch captain.' Lily pointed out. 'Don't I remember you saying to me that one date would prove you right?' She seemed amused by this.

'Right… I did say that.' James said wondering if he had not made a big mistake. 'Oh, look!' James said changing the subject. 'There's a new shop right around here. I heard it's good.'

'Who do you know went to this shop?' Lily asked almost suspiciously.

_We did. _'My mom.' He said in what he hope was a casual voice.

Once the shops were looked at, they settled down at Three Broomstick which was filled with students. The found a very small table on a far corner. James found himself seated, not across, but on the side of the table that was right beside hers.

'Do you want a butterbeer or something?' James asked her.

'Oh, yes. That'd be lovely.' She started to look about her pockets for money, but James left before she could give him some. Buying her a butterbeer was well worth it. In fact, he would just about throw out a thousand Galleons if she'd only take him.

It took James a good fifteen minutes to get the butterbeers from the awfully long line that had formed up.

'Thank you.' Lily smiled oddly as James handed her drink.

'You're welcome.' James said sitting down again.

James couldn't help noticing how she seemed to be uneasy. He kept trying to start a conversation, but she seemed elsewhere.

'Am I boring you?' James blurted out after a painful ten minutes.

'What?' Lily said snapping her eyes back at him. 'No, I'm sorry, James. It's just…' she pointed at a table some ten feet away.

Lucius Malfoy was talking very secretively to Mulciber, Avery, Severus Snape, Regulus Black and one other guy that to this day, James had still no idea who he was.

James faced Lily again. 'Why is Lucius Malfoy talking to students?'

'Do you think he's a Death Eater?' Lily asked him quietly.

'Of course he is. Dad rekons he's right in You-Know-Who's circle.'

Lily nodded. 'I'm sorry I was distracted, really. I had a lovely time this morning.'

'I did too.' James said truthfully.

'What is your plan for next year?' Lily asked quite suddenly.

'Oh – er – well, I've always wanted to play Quidditch, but now…' He glanced towards Malfoy. '…with all that's going on, I think I should really become an Auror. Dad says it's rubbish though. He says the Auror department are playing dumb.'

'So, who's going to save us?' Lily asked. 'I'd want to fight!'

'I'd fight with you.' James voiced his thought.

Lily looked at him as if she had never seen him before.

**(Today)**

James understood something that he hadn't understood before. His mind had barely time to realised it when a small weaken voice said it out loud.

'I wanted to kiss you.'

James looked over and his heart felt relief as it had never before. Lily was looking up at him. She was weak, but she was responding.

'I had… a dream.' She started with difficulty. 'It was our first date… I've never… never told you, but when… we were at Three Broomsticks… I just really… really wanted to kiss you.'

'I know, sweetheart, I know.' James said holding her closer.

'Am I dying?' She asked.

'No, you're getting better.' James said happily. 'Listen, Lily, I need you to stay with me, okay?'

'I always have, James.' Lily whispered. It seemed easier for her. 'When I knew Voldemort had… had kill you, I didn't mind dying… I knew I would be… we would be together… because… because…'

'Our souls are meant to be together.' James whispered back. 'Lily, I need you to think really, really hard about our first kiss, okay?'

'Why?'

'Because it's how we knew we had a lot of feelings for one another. When you can feel the way it felt, cast the Patronus charm, do you understand?'

Lily nodded slowly.

'We were saying goodbyes by the dormitory doors, remember?' James said.

**(November 1977)**

'Thank you for today.' Lily said smiling beautifully. 'I had a wonderful time.'

'Yeah, thanks for coming.' James said his heart beating fast.

_This was it._

Lily waited a few seconds, but James had a difficult time breathing altogether and couldn't close the space between him and her.

Feeling disappointed, Lily turned around towards her door. 'Bye, James.'

'Bye.'

He hadn't done it. He should have done it.

Meanwhile, Lily closed her dormitory door behind her.

'How was it?' was the first thing she heard from her roommates.

'I thought it went alright…'

'You don't sound very sure.'

Lily wasn't even sure who was saying what. 'I – he didn't even kissed m-'

_Knock, knock._

'Hi, James.' Lily heard. _Oh, dear Lord. _'Lily, it's for you!'

When Lily arrived at her door, James was standing quite awkwardly there. 'I've forgotten to ask you something.'

Lily closed the door behind her so that they were alone in between the dormitory doors. 'What?'

James looked at her for a few seconds. 'Can we do this again?' He blurted out.

'Of course.' She said brightly.

'Okay.'

'Yeah.'

'That would be great.'

'Mhmm.'

Putting all the courage he had, James bent down and closed the gap between his lips and hers.

**(Today)**

Lily shouted. '_Expecto Patronum!'_

The doe was shot out of her wand. It circled around the stag.

'I've always told you that we'd be together, forever.' James whispered to her. 'You're going to be fine now. I just know.'

* * *

_Harry, _

_Jessica had a rough day and night last Wedensday. She's going to be alright. She's recovering fast, we'll tell you about it soon enough. Snuffle and I are working on it. I'll owl you on Tuesday at the latest. We'll possibly be able to contact you more efficiently by then. _

_Alex_

* * *

_Dear Sev, _

_Thank you._

_Jessica_

* * *

_Alex, _

_I hope she's okay. I really look forward to talking to you. I really hate being shut out in this castle. The teachers are giving us more than we can handle. (except Hermione, that is.) At least Quidditch is good. Ron made the team. Did I mention that already? He's a bit of a nervous wreck, to be honest. _

_The new teaching method for DADA is all theory and no practice._

_I also keep having that dream I told you about the other week. I know that a certain person wanted to know. _

_Cheers, _

_Harry_

* * *

Harry was 'doing' his homework with Ron in the common room. Hermione had their essay and was making a few corrections. Neville Longbottom came straight at him when he entered the common room.

'Harry!' He said breathlessly. 'I was looking for you everywhere. Dumbledore wants a word with you in his office. He also said something about Chocolate Frogs?'

'Oh.' Harry said his heart sinking. He remembered what his father had written about her mother being sick. What if it was deadly? It had been so good to have them around…

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office fearing the worst. He knocked on the door after having successfully told the password, 'Chocolate Frog.'

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. He didn't look solemnly. Harry's heart relaxed a bit.

'Harry, would you please sit down?'

Harry did as told.

'Have you been enjoying your term?' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

'Er- yeah, I suppose.' Harry said confused.

Dumbledore nodded in a way that suggested he knew something that Harry did not. Harry was feeling rather angry. Why was it that Dumbledore wanted to speak to him _now_?

'Why am I here?... Sir?' He added a split second too late.

Dumbledore acted as if he had not notice. 'We will get straight to the point, if that is what you wish.'

Of course that is what he wished. Harry always thought that Dumbledore had a way of circling a conversation around a subject.

'Harry, have you been having that dream you kept having?'

'Oh… yeah, sometimes.'

'I want you to recite every detail of that dream.' Dumbledore said almost dully.

'Why? Does it have to do with-'

Dumbledore raised his hand. 'Harry. The dream, please.'

* * *

_Dear Sev, _

_Could you meet me at Grimmauld Place at nine o'clock on the night of September 25__th__? _

_Thank you. _

_Jessica_

* * *

'Can I at least know where you are heading?' Lily asked for what might have been the hundred time.

'You should not be stressing out.' James pointed out as he and Sirius were getting ready to fetch the mirrors in the entrance hallway. 'Dumbledore said you might lose the baby-'

'Haven't I said I did _not_ want this baby? It almost cost me my soul. As a matter of fact, my soul pretty much rejected it.' Lily said annoyed. 'Where are those stupid mirrors?'

'There not _stupid._' Sirius said grinning. 'There brilliant. You'll thank us when you can speak to Harry whenever you wish.'

'Behave now.' James said kissing her quickly. 'Don't bore yourself too much.'

'I won't.' Lily said. 'I told Severus to come in half an hour.'

'Oh, lovely!' James said sarcastically.

When they were outside, Sirius looked sideways at James. 'It doesn't sound like Lily. Not wanting the baby, I mean.'

'I know. I haven't got a clue what's gotten into her.' James replied.

'Do you want the baby?' Sirius asked curiously.

James was silent for a few seconds.

'I do.' He finally said.

With that, the two men became a stag and a dog.

* * *

Severus would never admit to being nervous. He would also never admit to having second guessed on going to Grimmauld place that night. He entered the house not knowing what to expect. Lily had sent him a thank you letter, so he presume they should at least be on good terms.

'Sev?' He heard her familiar voice asked.

'Yes.' He said his heart racing. Why was it that whenever she was around this had to happen?

She popped around the corner. She was still a bit white, but other than that she seemed alright for someone who had almost lost her soul. She was still breathtakingly beautiful.

'Oh, good.' She said smiling as if they hadn't had any fights before. 'I wasn't sure if you'd come or not. Come on, I'll make us tea or if you want a butterbeer… or whatever really.'

'Tea would be fine.' He replied following her to the kitchen. 'Where is everybody else?'

'No one's here.' She said without details while getting the tea ready as he sat down. 'I wanted to thank you for saving me.'

'It was no problem at all.' He said his heart lifting. He hadn't really done much, but who cared.

'Yeah, it was.'

No one spoke until she arrived with two cups of tea. 'I haven't really given you a chance to explain yourself.'

'Explain what exactly?' Severus asked.

'Why you switched sides?' She said quite calmly.

In another parallel universe, Severus might have spilled her heart out to her. In this one, however, he would not. He would not, because the pain of last week's happenings still burned in his mind:

_'She's pregnant.'_

_'…the stag that you are and the doe that she is.'_

_'You are literally her soul mate.'_

He could not say it out loud. He could not bear to hear her say that she had chosen James Potter. He could not swallow the fact that he was second and to hear her voice it would be devastating.

'I saw the wrong in what I thought was right.' Severus said very quietly. It wasn't entirely a lie. He _did_ see the wrong in what the Dark Lord was doing.

'It's very brave of you to spy on him.' Lily said which made him gloated with pride. 'You must feel really bad about what you did if you're risking your life like that.'

Severus didn't say anything.

'You must be a very good Occlumence if you're able to lie to him. He always knows when someone lies!' Lily said which made him yet again gloat. 'Can you feel what people… feel?'

'Sometimes. I can't read minds. That's not how it works. If someone is feeling a really strong emotion I can sense it.' Severus explained very patiently to her. 'Guilt, love and heartbreaks are the easiest emotions to sense, because they are usually the ones who trouble one's mind.'

'What do you do when you're in front of Voldemort?' Lily asked interestingly.

'Why are you saying the name?' Severus asked almost moodily.

'Sev, it's not going to kill me.' Lily said and for the first time since she came back to life, she laughed in front of him.

Severus would have told her wrong, but the laughter made him forget about it. 'I block any exterior entrance to my mind when I'm in his presence.'

'Is it something that you could teach to someone?' Lily asked eagerly.

'I could try. Are you thinking about-?'

'No, no. Not for me.' She said waving her hand airily. 'Dumbledore came by the other day and – er – I don't know if you spoke to him, but Harry seems to be having dreams about the Department of Mystery. Dumbledore thinks it's from Voldemort's obsession that he gets those dreams and he's afraid that maybe Voldemort have more access to Harry's mind than he should have.'

'What is Dumbledore doing about it?'

'Nothing right now. He says he hasn't got the time to teach Harry and he's not even sure if that's the right thing to do. You know, I have the strangest feeling that Dumbledore is afraid of Harry. James basically told me I was crazy to think such things, but… I don't know. Now, I thought if maybe _you _could – er – teach him. I know you guys don't like each other, but I haven't got any other solution.' Lily took his hand. Severus couldn't even think straight. 'Please, Sev. Please, prove me wrong about you. Please, tell me that you're going to teach him without taunting him or… anything. _Please._'

It was becoming very difficult to stand his ground. 'What does dear _James_ think about my teaching your son?'

'I haven't _really_ told him yet.' Lily admitted. 'I just told him I'd have a chat about Occlumency with you.'

Severus didn't respond to this.

'Oh, _please_, Severus.' She pleaded. 'I'll get James and Harry around.'

Severus nodded slowly.

'_Thank you!'_ She said giving him a quick hug. _Where were his arms supposed to go?_

It was only when Severus was back at Hogwarts did he realised what he had gotten himself into. Lily would definitely be the end of him.

* * *

Petunia Dursley had no idea that her sister was alive again. She went about her day as she always would. She prepared diner for her family. Vernon would arrive soon and Dudley was already back from his day at school.

She heard the front door opened just as she had settle the meal on the table.

'Very bad day at work, I must say.' Vernon said as he entered the kitchen. Dudley, having heard his father arrived, was right behind him.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.

'Who would call at this hour?' Vernon said impatiently. 'It's dinnertime.'

Petunia took it upon herself to get the door as Vernon seemed dangerously angry. She opened the door to two strangers. Very weird stranger she noticed. They were both males with a bit of hair in their faces. They looked a bit murderous. They also had really long… cloak. _Oh God, these were wizards!_

'Are you the Potter's relatives?' One of the men said nastily.

Petunia's first thought was that something would have happen to Harry. Why else would they be here? 'Yes, I'm his aunt.' She admitted.

Both strangers look at one another gleefully.

'It's funny.' One of them started. 'We didn't use to be able to come here.'

Petunia didn't know what was funny. Scary, more like. Then, she felt sure she heard one of the men whispered to the other, 'The charm must have broken.'

Before she could try and make sense out of it, the other men spoke to her again. 'Can we come in? We would very much like a word about your nephew.'

* * *

**Tadaaaa!**

**Next chapter will most likely (if everything goes as planned) include some Snape/Harry, Sirius/James, Dursleys/wizards, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Harry/Cho and some very angry Dumbledore. You wouldn't want to miss it, would you? ;)**

**Be kind and review! **


	14. Chapter 13 - 24 hours

**Another one! I meant for it to be longer, but it's been a while since I've updated and I didn't want to let you guys down, not after all the support I'm getting! So, there won't be any Ron/Hermione or angry Dumbledore like I promise :(**

**To the followers, we've reach a hundred! A hundred thanks!**

**To this chapter's reviewers:**

**To Realityorfiction and Iloveyourstory: thanks :)**

**To Awesomeme: lol, I haven't thought about it, but it's a brilliant idea! I'll definitely keep it in mind. **

**To DracoLover14 and SanguisRubeus: There you go! :D**

**To Maraudersheart: I hope you enjoy the second half of the chapter! ;) And, there will be Remus/Tonks soon enough, just not this one, sorry!**

**To book are air: This should answer your question. Since you like drama, this one won't disappoint you ;)**

**RECAP:**** Sirius and James left to fetch the mirrors, Severus accepted to give Harry some private lessons, two wizards are currently on the Dursley's front porch, no one heard from Bertha Jorkins yet, James has yet to tell Lily about Emmeline. **

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – 24 hours**

James had followed Sirius to Wormtail's old hiding place both disguised as their animagus. The house he had used for hiding was one in the deep end of nowhere. It was a good thing that it was near London because apparating would have been tricky since they couldn't be seen, so they ran for about an hour to the deep end of woods.

In was dark and damp in the woods. The small wooden cabin that had served as a hiding place was still standing. Once Sirius had run around the cabin to make sure no one was around, they both returned to their human form.

'Let's just hope he doesn't use this place anymore.' James said quietly as they stared at the cabin.

'He'd be pretty stupid to do so, but it's Peter, mind you.' Sirius reminded him.

'It looks empty. Shall we?' James asked with a smirk.

James and Sirius lived for the thrill and it was the first time since this summer that either of them had one.

Sirius entered the house first, wand ready. James followed at his heel, wand ready as well. It was dark and it smelled of seaweed.

'_Lumos_.' They both said at the same time. They were in a small squared room where the walls were made of wood.

James approached the table. 'Doesn't it seem like someone's been here recently?'

There were marks on the dirty floor, almost like someone had pulled the chairs to sit down at the table. The table was clean; making it seem like someone had cleaned it to put it in used.

'Maybe we shouldn't linger to long.' Sirius suggested. 'Imagine Peter's face if he came in and we were both just lingering about his cabin.'

'It'd be pretty funny, but I don't fancy a talk with him.' James said truthfully. 'I'm not really in the mood to be provoked.'

'Do you think he'd provoked you?' Sirius asked quite surprised.

'He already did.' James said through his teeth.

'Right…' Sirius said looking around. 'Let's get these mirrors. There here, come on.'

Sirius led him to the bathroom.

'Nobody ever checks the bathrooms you know.' Sirius said proudly. '_Wingardium Laviosa.'_ He murmured.

The bathtub flew in the air making a great deal of noise as the pips came apart.

James laughed. 'You took the bathtub apart to hide the mirrors?'

'Yeah.' Sirius shrugged. 'I can mend it back together with the repair spell. It should be in the dead center, you just need to dig a bit.'

James took out his wand. 'Let's do it the easy way.'

He did not have to dig for long, after a few minutes of digging he found two wrapped packages. 'Found them!'

'Good.' Sirius said and five minutes later, the bathtub was repaired. 'That was easy.'

The word had not finished escaping Sirius' mouth when they heard voices coming from the outside.

'Do you think someone lives here?' James asked in sudden panicked.

'Maybe it's Peter?' Sirius suggested.

'Should we dissaparate or should we eavesdrop?' James asked knowing exactly which one Sirius would vote for.

Sirius closed the bathroom door and took out two shiny strings. 'Fred and George's.' He explained at James' confused face. 'They're actually brilliant. Put your ear in it.'

They heard the front door opened a few seconds later. James heard the voices as though they were right beside him.

'...It's been three months, Wormtail.' Said a male's voice they didn't recognise.

Sirius and James exchange a glance. There were noises of scratching chairs.

'I know,' Wormtail's voice rang through nervously. 'Why am I taking the blame for this?'

'Why would you think I'm blaming you?' The voice said dangerously. 'Do you have anything to hide?'

'No, do you?' Wormtail said a bit less nervously.

'Of course not, my alliance is to the Dark Lord.' The other men said thoughtfully. 'I'm merely wondering why we seem to be the only two without a job… We don't know anything that's going on…'

Sirius mimicked dissaparating and James nodded. He took Sirius' arm and was in the forest the second later.

'Where are we?' Sirius asked looking around.

'Not too far from the cabin.' James replied.

'What a waste!' Sirius said annoyed. 'We had to eavesdrop on the only two Death Eaters that are clueless.'

'At least we've got the mirrors.' James said, but he too was disappointed.

'Should we tell Dumbledore that Wormtail and… _did you know who that other guy was?'_

'No idea, but telling Dumbledore would mean telling him we went here.' James pointed out.

'Yeah…' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'But, he's the one who shoved us under the same roof, what did he expect?'

James grinned. 'We'll tell Lily and she'll-

'Have a go at us.'

'-know what to do.'

James took the packages out of his pockets to unravel the mirrors. 'Good as new.'

* * *

'Who are you?' Petunia said when the men wanted to come in.

'We're wizards, you muggle.' One of them replied taking out his wand. 'We can do this the easy way, but if you test us,' He twirled his wand. 'We'll have to use other measures.'

Petunia jumped out of the way instantly. She had no plan in being turn into a bat. Vernon came into the hall at that second slowly followed by Dudley.

'The whole family's here.' One of them said closing the door behind him and laughed. 'Good.'

'Who the ruddy hell-?' Vernon started, but both wizards pointed their wand at them.

'We will ask question, you will answer.' Said one of the man in as if this was the most hilarious thing he'd ever said. 'If you don't… it'd take three seconds to kill you… rest assure that I won't hesitate on filthy muggles like yourselves.'

It became very clear to Petunia that these two men were bad wizards. She suddenly remembered Harry telling her that Voldemort was back. Dudley was hiding behind his father.

'Where's Harry Potter?'

Vernon's eyes narrowed, but Petunia answered, 'At school I suppose.'

'There used to be a charm on this house.' One of them explained. 'We couldn't trans past it. You must know that. Why can we now pass?'

Vernon was mumbling something, but Petunia's moral was to answer every question hoping they'd go away. 'I don't know, it was supposed d to hold until he's of age.'

They looked at each other and nodded. A second later, Petunia found herself bonded with ropes. She fell to the ground and heard two more thumps which she assumed was Vernon and Dudley.

'LET GO OF US!' Vernon screamed before his voice became muffled.

Petunia couldn't see anything but the ceiling as she could not move. She heard their feet going around the house, perhaps looking for Harry. She was terrified. We're they going to be murdered?

It was all Lily's fault. Lily had brought this upon them. Lily had been murdered and now it was her turn.

* * *

Lily refused to go to bed before James and Sirius were back, no matter how tired she was. She had no idea where they were going or when they would return.

_What if something went wrong?_ What if they get caught? What would the Ministry think if they saw a well alive James Potter? _Dark magic._

She drummed her fingers on the kitchen table. _Don't think about it._

It was almost midnight when James and Sirius returned from their adventure.

'Oh, thank God!' Lily said wrapping her arms around James's neck. 'I've been worried!'

James kissed her forehead quickly before showing her the mirrors.

'I've forgotten about those.' Lily said and then she smiled. 'This is brilliant, James!'

'It is.' Sirius said sitting down with the front legs of his chair up. 'I don't know how you're going to get those mirrors to Harry. You might have to send it by owl and hope for the best _or_ wait 'till Christmas.'

Lily shook her head. 'I'm not waiting until Christmas. That's three months away! I say we send it by owl, but not Hedwig. We stick a not to the mirror saying '_say my real first name_'. We don't sign it. _If_ it gets intercepted, there's no way the person is going to say guess that it's from us, were dead! Harry will probably guess that it's us, and we'll only answer the mirror if we hear either 'Lily' or 'James'.'

James and Sirius blinked at her.

'Why didn't we think of that?' Sirius asked James in complete awes.

'This is why I love you!' James said to Lily.

Lily smiled at James.

'Okay….' Sirius dragged the word. 'Once you're finished your little love festival we could talk about Wormtail.'

'Wormtail?' Lily asked snapping out of it. 'What's Wormtail has to do with anything?'

'The mirrors were sort of at Wormtail's old hiding place.' James said quietly.

'The cabin in the woods?' Lily asked.

James and Sirius nodded.

'He came by while we were there…' James explained what had happen.

'So, he's not being told what's going on?' Lily asked.

'It doesn't seem like it, but we were thinking…' Sirius shot a look at James who nodded. 'Maybe we should go to his place again.'

'Why?'

'To have a look around.' James said quickly.

'You think they'll be stuff in there? I mean, no offence but Peter knows you know about that place. He'd be stupid to hide stuff in there.' Lily said reasonably.

'Yeah, well he's still using it, which is pretty stupid!' Sirius pointed out.

'He thinks you and I are dead.' James added. 'As long as the Death Eaters don't found out about us or Cedric or whoever else, they would still use it, because they know Sirius has to stay hidden.'

* * *

_Bertha Jorkins found!_

_The Ministry is pleased to announce that Bertha Jorkins, who rumored to be missing all through the past year, returned to work yesterday with apologies of having lost track of time. The ministry will investigate, but seemed quite sure that this story is probably plausible. _

_'She always has her head somewhere else.' One of her co-worker admitted. 'I'm surprised she remembered she works here.'_

Hermione did not read the morning Prophet any further. 'It's rubbish like that for the rest of the article. This is bad!'

'Why?' Ron asked bewildered. 'The ministry didn't know she was dead. I don't see what the problem is? They can't know she came back to life.'

'Of course the ministry can't, Ron.' Hermione said impatiently. 'It's not them we have to worry about, it's You-Know-Who!'

Harry finally understood what Hermione was angry about. 'Voldemort knew she was dead. He'll know something's up.'

Ron gawped.

'Voldemort's smart enough to put one and one together.' Harry mumbled.

'Harry.' A voice beside him made him jumped. It was Ginny. 'You have a package.'

Harry, who had been occupied in Hermione's article, did not notice the little black owl carrying a package beside him. Ginny sat down beside them.

'Have you seen the Prophet this morning?'

Hermione nodded, but Ron interrupted. 'You shouldn't bother yourself with things like that, Ginny.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows. 'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean-'

'It's always so secretive with you three.' Ginny sniffed. 'If you would open your eyes, you'd see that I care for the same people as you three, including Harry's parents. Harry's mum didn't send me her book because we hate each other you know.'

'I don't want to broadcast my life.' Harry told her. 'It's nothing against you.'

'I didn't ask you to.' Ginny said exasperated. 'Anyways, I should go. Apparently, Dean wants to take me for a walk.'

'Dean?' Ron asked. '_Dean Thomas?_'

'Well, yeah, I just broke up with Michael, so I'm free now.' Ginny aired the question away with her hand.

'Who's _Michael_?' Ron asked suspiciously. 'Why did I not know about this?'

'Oh_, I just don't want to broadcast my life_.' Ginny said with a smirked while walking away.

Ron stared at her with his mouth half opened as she left. 'Wh-what?' He rounded up at Hermione. '_Did you know about this?'_

'Yes, if you must know.' Hermione told him.

'You didn't tell me?' Ron said impatiently.

Harry took this moment to open his package. It was a mirror, a simple looking hand mirror. A note was attached to it.

_Say one of our real first names._

'…and anyways, it's her business, Ron!'

'I'm still her brother! If you know something, you have to-'

'Oi!' Harry said to the both of them. 'Look at this! What do you think it does?'

Harry didn't have time to hear their opinions. Cho Chang had just arrive to the Gryffindor table. Harry's mouth had gone dry.

'Harry.' She said breathlessly. 'I – er – was sent to tell you that Professor Snape wants to see you before classes start this morning.'

'Oh – er – have you?'

She nodded. Harry could feel the Great Hall warming up.

'Well, thank you.'

Cho left.

'Wonder why Snape wants to talk to you?' Ron asked in shocked, not to mention oblivious to Harry's discomfort while Cho was there.

The shock of Cho was slowly drifting away and Harry just realised what she had said. 'He probably wants to dock points or something!'

Harry slowly made his way to the Potion Master's office. He knocked twice on the door.

'Come in.' He heard the familiar voice sound through.

Wanting more than anything to walk away from the door, Harry opened it. Snape was sitting behind his desk.

'Ah. Potter,' He said with a touch if dislike in his voice. 'Close the door and take a seat.'

Harry did as told. Snape smirked slightly.

'I'm here because your mother requested it.'

If Harry would have been less wondering, he would have noticed the slight hint of proudness in Snape's voice. 'Er-?'

'She wishes for you to learn Occlumency.'

'What's that? Sir?' Harry asked quickly.

'Of course you wouldn't know.' Snape said smirking again. Harry felt like jinxing his stupid smirk. 'You seem to be sharing some of the Dark Lord's obsessions with your dreams-'

'You mean the corridor one?'

'Do _not_ interrupt me, Potter.' Snape said dangerously. 'Occlumency will be of help. You will block any external penetration-'

'External? Am I being possessed? Sir?'

Snape seemed mad. 'I thought I just told you to stop interrupting me. Classes will be starting soon, but you will meet me here at eight tomorrow night.'

Harry stayed seated. 'But-'

'_Leave!'_

Harry left hurriedly.

* * *

Remus came to Grimmauld Place that afternoon. Lily decided the boys might want to spend some times as 'boys' so she left them in the living room and settle in the kitchen. She could start on dinner, she thought. Dinner would have to wait, however.

Emmeline came in. 'Oh, hi.' She said awkwardly.

'Hi.' Lily smiled.

Emmeline opened her mouth then reclosed it.

'Is something wrong?' Lily asked feeling she was missing something.

'I just- Where is James?'

'In the living room with Sirius and Remus. Why?'

Emmeline was silent for three or four seconds then she spoke in some kind of matter-of-factly manner. 'Listen, Lily. I know you're all saint-like and stuff-'

'Saint-like?'

'You know… You believe the best in people and you believe in second chances… you like everybody… but, you don't have to pretend to like me… not after what I've done…'

Lily frowned trying to think of something Emmeline would have done to her. Was it perhaps before she died, because she hasn't really been around Headquarters since Lily was back? 'I don't understand-?'

'All I'm trying to say is… sorry… It was wrong and I – I guess I was just… I hope you didn't gave James too much medicine, because it truly is-'

Lily waved her hand to stop her. 'Woah, Emmeline, I have no idea what you're on about?'

Emmeline blinked. 'You don't? Oh… well, I just came to dropped these off, ' She left the parchments on the table. 'I'll be off.'

'No, wait.' Lily said taking her by the wrist. 'What were you on about?'

Emmeline looked very awkward. 'It's nothing.'

'What was that about James?'

'I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this.' Emmeline said to the floor.

Lily felt strange, almost like she knew was Emmeline was going on about. She felt like hitting her physically in the face. She felt like ripping out every single hair on that stupid head of hers.

'What happen?' She said through her teeth.

'We- well that's to say I - kissed him.' She said holding her breath.

Lily felt like throwing up. 'What?' She said harshly.

Emmeline let go of her grip. 'I'm sorry, Lily.'

Lily blinked very fast so she wouldn't cry. 'When?'

'End of August.' Emmeline said quietly.

Before she knew what she was doing, Lily slapped her across the cheek with all the force she could find in her. 'Stay. Away. From. My. Husband.'

Her hand was printed on Emmeline's cheek. Emmeline was now holding it with her hand. 'I know I'm in the wrong…'

'Of course you are. You _knew_ we were married.' Lily said loudly and angrily. 'They are plenty of single guys in the Order: Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Dung, Severus… Oh, but you went after one of the only married guy. Maybe you could chase Arthur next since he's the only other married guy! And here you thought Lily would be okay, because she's all '_saint-like'_! Just because I'm not a _slut_ doesn't mean I'll be okay that you do it! It doesn't even make sense! How the hell did you come up with that conclusion? What do you think I do? _Eat, love and pray?!'_

Lily pushed her so hard that Emmeline was on the floor. She stormed out of the kitchen and opened the living room door with such force that it almost rebounded on her face. She kicked it away as the three boys jumped.

'Sirius, Remus, leave!' She said coldly.

'Lily-?' Remus frowned.

'Emmeline's in the kitchen. She might need some help up.' She said and James's eyes were wide.

'Let's go, Remus.' Sirius said dragging his friend along.

James was pale.

'_So?_' Lily snapped at him when the door closed behind the two Marauders.

James looked like he would never speak again.

'Is there anything you would like to tell me, James?' Lily said crossing her arms.

James opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He reclosed it and tried again. This time a tiny squeak came out. He got up and walked zombie-like towards her. He reached out like he was going to touch her, but Lily stepped back leaning on the door.

'Lily…' He said somewhat pitifully.

Lily looked away from him.

'Please… look at me…' He said his voice shaking.

She shook her head feeling her throat tightening.

'I was going to tell you.' James said weakly after a few seconds of silence.

'When, James? It's been a month!' She said letting a few tears fall down.

'I was going to tell you that day when Harry left and I told Sirius to get out of the kitchen, remember? But, you dropped the pregnancy bomb.' James said putting one shaky hand on her arm. 'I was going to tell you last week when you wake up, but then your soul got all… you know…'

Lily cleared her throat. 'Do you know how embarrassing it is to know that from Emmeline a month later?'

'I'm sorry… I should have told you… but you weren't supposed to be stressed out and… Lily, I love you.'

'I'm not worried that you don't love me. I'm worried that I can't trust you!'

James didn't say anything to this.

'What did you do when she kissed you?' Lily asked looking at him again.

James was still white, but his face showed a bit of surprise. 'I pushed her away.'

Lily nodded. 'I'm going to bed.'

'But, it's not even dinner yet. Can we talk about this?' James pleaded.

'We've talked. I need to lie down.' Lily sniffed. 'I – I need to process this.'

* * *

Petunia woke up on a cold floor. The last thing she remembered was being tied up in her entrance hall. She knew immediately that wherever she was, it wasn't at home.

Wherever she was, it was cold and dark.

'Dudley?' She said hoarsely. 'Vernon?'

'Mum?' She heard the familiar voice somewhere to her right.

She reached out until she found Dudley's arm. Dudley was sitting, so Petunia dragged herself beside her son. 'Are you alright, Diddy? Where are we? Where's your father?'

'I think we're in someone's basement.' Dudley said sounding highly afraid. 'I thought I was alone. Dad must be somewhere, probably still asleep. I don't remember falling asleep or getting here.'

'Me neither.' Petunia said hugging her son.

'How are we going to get out of here?' Dudley asked his voice cracking. 'Are they going to kill us?'

Petunia was lost for word.

* * *

**I'll try and be punctual for the next chapter; I was in a reading, not writing mode lately!**

**I have a confession now that we're at chapter 13. I'm actually French, so my English vocabulary might be poor because of it. If something doesn't make sense, please let me know. I really won't be insulted. Constructively!**

**Thanks again! Reviews are always welcome!**

**Battleofthegood**


	15. Chapter 14 - Love and Hate: It's Not Bla

**This is part one of a two-part chapter, because it was already longer than some of my other chapters and I was only halfway through it. Also, if I did the whole chapter, you guys would only have it in a week or two. **

**Thanks to those who continue to show their interest in the story :)**

**Reviewers:**

**One guest pointed out some mistakes on the last chapter, which I shall correct by tomorrow. Thank you. :)**

**Maraudersheart: you're welcome! :)**

**DracoLover14: I didn't update soon, sorry about that lol**

**Books are air: I loooooove drama :)**

**Maddy1014: Thank you! I know the feeling of looking for a certain story and finding it. So, I'm happy I could make you feel this way! :)**

**Here's the first part!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Love and Hate: It's Not Black and White part 1**

Lily couldn't remember exactly when she had fallen asleep. She woke up at two o'clock in the morning with a huge headache and sadly no one to cuddle to as the bed was empty apart from her. Her head pounded as she got up from her bed and went around the house in search of her husband.

She did not know what she felt or what she'd day to him. She just felt empty. She did not know exactly why she was looking for him either.

She found him in Buckbeack's room. He was sitting on the floor against the wall. His whole face was puffy as if he'd cry quite a lot. He looked up as she entered the room, but he didn't say anything. Lily sat down on the floor beside him.

'The bed's pretty empty without you.' She said quietly looking over at him.

'I didn't – I thought you wouldn't want me there.' James said clearing his throat.

There was a slight pause, but afterward both of them started at the same time.

'Listen-'

'I was-'

Lily bitted her bottom lip. James pursed his lips together. There was another small pause.

'I was going to tell you.' James said quickly and quietly. 'I really was. I would never purposely be unfaithful. Our lips touched for three seconds. I pushed her away. End of story.'

'I know. I believe you.' She said and she meant it. 'I'm just so mad, you know. I want you all to myself. I don't want to share!'

James's lips twitched into a small smile.

Lily tried to raise her eyebrows, but failed and busted out laughing. 'This is a serious manner James!'

'You're the one laughing.' James pointed out, but as he said so he began laughing too.

Lily bitted her bottom lip again trying to restrain herself from laughing some more.

'Don't do that…' James said calming down. 'Don't bite your lips.'

'Why?' Lily asked quietly.

James kissed her softer than he usually would have. She didn't think to push him away, but she didn't exactly kissed him back either.

James placed his forehead on hers and their eyes locked. His eyes were hazel like always behind his glasses. They were really beautiful, but that wasn't the point.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered and his eyes were flicking with worries.

_Damn the eyes and the soft kiss!_

'Don't hate me, Lily.' James said a little louder. 'I can't stand it.'

'I don't hate you, James.' Lily said. How could she? Something else rang through her mind.

_You're saint-like. _No, she wasn't.

'Come to bed with me.' Lily said to her husband.

This, it seems, was the right thing to say. James was smiling again and before she knew what he was doing, they were halfway across the room. James pulled her all the way to their room without any exchange. Lily closed the door behind her.

'I forgive you.' Lily said as soon as she had done so.

_You're saint-like. _Was she?

James was kissing her and she was kissing back. His warm and gentle hands were softly tracing her back under her shirt. James took off her shirt and she mimicked him with his. She felt somehow warmer than before. James was kissing her neck. She felt the familiar goose bumps appeared. She was burning with anticipation, yet something kept bugging her.

'James…' She said pushing him away.

'What?' He said breathlessly his eyes still full of anticipation.

'Am I saint-like?' She didn't know why this was bugging her so much.

James frowned in clear confusion. 'If you're what?'

'Saint-like.' Lily said feeling a bit stupid about the whole thing. 'Emmeline said that… that I was _saint-like.'_

James looked as though it hadn't been part of his plan to talk about Emmeline. 'Why does it matter?'

She didn't know. It _did_ matter though. Emmeline was the enemy now. It really _did_ matter… somehow.

Lily crossed her arms. James sat on the bed and looked towards her with his head tilted. 'Is it because you're religious?'

'No.' Lily said exasperated. She half wished she hadn't brought up the subject. 'She meant the way that I act or the way that I am.'

'So what if you are?' James shrugged.

Lily dropped her arms. 'So, I am?'

James's eyes narrowed. 'Er- well, do you want to be or not?'

Lily blinked.

'I don't know what you want me to say!' James threw his hands in the air.

Lily chewed her tongue for a few minutes. Finally, she clicked her tongue and started to get in her pyjamas. 'I'm going to bed. It's late.'

'Right…' James said.

* * *

Lily swore someone was calling her name. James was fast asleep. It couldn't be him. Still, she heard her name.

'Lily.'

'Who's there?' She whispered drawing her wand and sitting up on her bed.

Lily couldn't spot a single unusual thing. She shook James.

'James.' She whispered. 'James.'

'James.'

The last voice wasn't hers. Someone else had called James's name. She shook James harder.

'hmmm…' James finally said. 'What time is it?' He mumbled.

'Six fifteen.' Lily whispered. 'Someone's calling our name.'

You were probably dreaming.' James continued to mumble.

'Shhh…' Lily hushed him.

'Lily.' The voice said again.

Lily smacked James. 'Did you hear that?'

James smiled and went over to their desk. He picked up a brown package.

'The mirror!' Lily exclaimed.

James took it out of the package and sat down beside Lily.

'Hi, Harry.' He said to the mirror.

Harry's grinned face was where Lily and James's reflection should have been.

'Hi.' Harry said. 'Did I wake you up? I tried to call your name like you told me last night, but it didn't work.'

Awkward.

'We were busy.' Lily said in what she hoped to be a steady voice. 'Never mind that. How are you? Where are you?'

'I woke up early and went down in an empty classroom. I didn't know where else to go or what time I should… call.' Harry said looking around him. 'Nobody should be here anytime soon.'

'Maybe we should schedule a time.' James suggested. 'We'll figure that out later. How are things?'

Harry's grinned disappeared. 'They're… horrible, really. I'll be able to leave here during Christmas break, won't I?'

'Oh, of course.' Lily said with a small smile. 'Sweetheart, why aren't things going well?'

'It's that foul women!' Harry said darkly. 'Professor Umbridge.'

'I've worked with her during the summer.' Lily said as darkly. 'She's a nightmare! What is she doing?'

'She's…' Harry took an angry breathe. 'First, she thinks we're five year olds. You should just hear her talk to us. She has this really annoying girly laugh. Then, she goes around teaching us about theory in a _Ministry approved way_ which by the way consist of only non-practical lessons. If we get attack, we're all doomed. She gave me at least ten nights of detentions to-date-'

'What did you do?' Lily frowned disapprovingly.

'-just because I told her the truth about Voldemort!'

'Did you stand up your ground?' James asked.

'Yes!' Harry said proudly.

'Atta boy!' James said punching his fist in the air.

Lily, however, was looking worried. 'Harry, please be careful around that women… She's probably reporting every single thing to the Ministry.'

'That's what McGonagall said.' Harry said looking a bit ashamed. 'She said I should be careful as to what I say in front of her… I think Umbridge's also looking around at who believes what. You should hear her go around! "Come to me if you have any questions…" I'm not going to her for anything, mind you. I can't stand her!'

Harry was looking angrier than before.

'Everybody's been feeding up on the _Daily Prophet_ all summer long. I can't even go down to breakfast without having to hear a dozen rumors about myself.' Harry continued. 'It's almost like they think I'm deft.'

'Ignore them.' Lily said sadly. 'They'll know the truth soon enough.'

'I suppose so…' Harry scowled. 'It's just frustrating. On top of everything, Snape called me to his office yesterday morning and he rekons that you ask him to teach me Occlu- Occli – something about external penetration?'

James looked at Lily. 'You what?'

'Oh, yes. I was going to tell you…' Lily mumbled.

'_Snape.' _James snapped. 'Out of all people… you chose Snape?'

'He's good. There's no sense in denying it.' Lily defended herself. 'Harry, you need to make these dreams stop.'

'Why?' Harry asked. 'What is it about those dreams?'

Lily was about to answer, but James cut through. 'What did Snape said?'

'I don't know,' Harry said looking from one parent to the other sensing a tension. 'He didn't elaborate much. He said to meet me in his office tonight.'

'Don't go.' James said firmly.

'This is ridiculous!' Lily exclaimed. 'Harry, you're going to go. You absolutely need those-'

Lily stopped mid-sentence as Harry put a finger on his lips to hush her.

'What is it?' James said quietly.

'I think someone's close.' Harry whispered looking around and without a warning Harry swore and his face disappeared from the mirror.

'What happen?' Lily asked frantically.

'He probably spotted someone close by.' James said placing the mirror away. 'Why didn't you tell me about Snape?'

'I was going to, but then Emmeline happened!' Lily sniffed. 'We're even now, aren't we?'

James didn't answer.

Lily got dress and headed down the stairs. She was surprised, but pleased, to see Molly in the kitchen.

'Molly!' She hugged her.

'Hello, dear.' She said happily. 'How are things?'

'Oh they're…' Lily hadn't talked to a female friend for almost a month. She had wished Nymphadora would come by, but- '…not really that great.'

Molly sat down on the table chair and Lily dropped down beside her.

'What's the matter?' Molly asked with sympathy.

Lily hesitated. 'It's…'

And then she was telling her everything; Harry's hard time at school, Petunia's neglection, the ministry, Severus, James and Emmeline.

'…I love him!' Lily was saying on the verge of tears. 'I really, really do. They say you can't work with your husband, because that requires you to be together twenty-four-seven. James is just constantly there and so we fight and argue. I want him to not be there for a day so I can miss him. When I woke up alone in the middle of the night, I missed him. It was sad, but when I went to find him it was just so… wonderful. Is that weird?'

If it was, Molly did not show it. 'Of course it's normal.' She said instead. 'But, don't take him for granted. With the war coming, you never know when you will see those you love for the last time.'

'Who are you taking for granted?' Sirius asked entering the kitchen.

'Nobody.' Lily said automatically.

Sirius slouched down on the hair beside Lily. 'Hi, Molly.'

'Sirius.' Molly nodded looking a bit disapproval of his posture on the chair. 'I'll be starting breakfast. I came here to prepare the kitchen for tonight's meeting.'

When Molly was off, Sirius's eyes narrowed on Lily. 'So…' He said slowly. 'Did you and James… you know..?'

'We'll make it through.' Lily said trying to smile as best as she could.

'Good!' Sirius said sounding relief. 'James was bawling last night. I saw James cried four times in his life before.' Sirius started counting on his fingers. 'The day he learned that Harry was being targeted by Voldemort, the day he married you, the day his parents died and…'

Sirius smirked but didn't say anything.

'What's the fourth one?' Lily asked her lips twitching.

'I'm not saying. He'd kill me. It's quite embarrassing.' Sirius laughed.

'Sirius…' Lily pleaded, but James, followed by Remus, decided to enter the kitchen at that moment.

'You know what I was thinking?' Sirius said to Remus as he and James sat down on the kitchen chairs.

'Probably not.' Remus said tiredly.

'When's the last time you had sex?' Sirius asked with no hint of humour.

Lily rolled her eyes, James grinned and Remus looked suspiciously at Sirius.

'Where are you heading?' Remus asked sounding close to harshness.

'The war, Remus, the war! I don't want to die a virgin!' Sirius said dramatically.

James laughed. 'You expect us to believe you've never shagged anyone?'

'Not since I was twenty-two.' Sirius scowled at him. 'I'm practically a virgin again. I listed all the single women in the Order-'

'That's my cue to leave…' Lily said walking away.

'-and there isn't anyone available.'

Remus looked thoughtful. 'Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance and Nymphadora Tonks.'

'Emmeline wants to shag James.' Sirius smirked which earned him a scowl from James. 'Nymphadora is my cousin – I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to shag her. Hestia Jones is never here. I rekon I'll have to wait several months before she comes through here again.'

'Talking about Tonks,' James said remembering something. 'Why haven't you gone for her yet?' He asked Remus.

'Why haven't I _what?_' Remus asked.

'You know, since she fancies you-'

'Since she what?' Remus blurted.

James looked blankly at Remus.

'Where did you get that idea?' Remus said after a few seconds.

James shrugged. 'Lily told me so.'

Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder. 'Go on and get her then.'

Remus laughed. 'You're both ridiculous.'

'Are we?' Sirius smirked. 'Anyways, Nymphadora's good looking enough when she wants to.'

'I've been wondering…' James said slowly. 'Can she decide every aspects of her body, because she has really big-'

'Breakfast is ready!' Molly announced from the room beside them.

* * *

Harry dreaded the meeting with Snape that night. He half wished for time to freeze so he'd never had to go. The afternoon passed faster than ever.

Harry lay down on his bed after dinner. He'd have to head down to Snape's office in an hour. He closed his eyes. How he wish he could be anywhere else…

Anywhere…

He was pacing the floor, worried. The newspaper was sitting on the close by table.

_Bertha Jorkins found!_

'How can this be, Wormtail?' He asked with his cold voice.

'I d-don't know, my Lord. You killed her.' A small man said wincing.

He stopped pacing and turned to face the other man across the room. 'Lucius!'

'Yes, My Lord?' The blond man bended down on his knees.

'Bring me one of the prisoners.' He said harshly.

Lucius came back two minutes later with a huge man. The man seemed frighten. Lucius pointed his wand towards him. The man stood motionless.

'Tell me, muggle,' Harry's cold voice said yet again. 'Why could we enter your home?'

The man did not answer. He seemed unable to.

'You mustn't be afraid.' The cold voice rang trough. 'Those who help the Dark Lord are well thanked. Those, however, who chose to fight him, end up dead, like your foul of a sister-in-law.'

The man stood shaking.

'I'm the one who killed James and Lily Potter. You'll reach the same fate if you don't give me my answers.' He paced the floor with anticipation. 'Why could we enter your home?'

'N-no idea.' The man mumbled.

Harry raised his wand. '_Crucio!'_

The man screamed and screamed which satisfied him. Harry broke the curse.

'See how easy it is to cause you pain. It can be stopped. All you have to do is give me the information that I need.' He approached the man who was now bended on his knee with pain. 'Are James and Lily alive again?'

'Harry! Harry!'

Harry woke up quite suddenly feeling angry and worried still. Ron was looking at him fearfully.

'Are you alright? You were shaking in your sleep.' Ron said uncertainly. 'Plus, you need to go to Snape's office soon.'

Harry felt nauseous and his scar was burning white, but that did not stop him from retrieving the mirror from his trunk.

'Harry?' Ron said frowning. 'You're really white, you know.'

'I need to speak to my parents.' Harry said a lot calmer than what he felt. 'Nobody but us is here, right?'

'No, the dorm's empty.' Ron said still looking frighten by Harry.

'Lily.' Harry said quite loudly to the mirror.

'Why are you calling her by her name?' Ron asked.

'It's what I have to do to get her to answer me.' Harry said impatiently.

* * *

'We are going back to the cabin.' James announced to Lily.

Lily was sitting in the living room without any real purpose. James had just come in to tell her the plan.

'_We?'_ Lily asked.

'Sirius and I.' James said as if it was obvious. 'Since the meeting got cancelled.'

'I don't know if that's a good idea…'

'Everybody else in the Order is allowed to take risks, why not us?' James argued.

'Nobody else in the Order is supposed to be dead or, in Sirius's case, soulless.' Lily pointed out. 'But, if you really want to go, I'm not going to stop you.'

'You're not?' James said surprised.

'No... As a matter of fact, if I wasn't pregnant, I'd come along. I'm so tired of doing nothing.' Lily said grimacing. 'Just be careful.'

James and Sirius left not long after supper. Remus wasn't around, so Lily found herself alone in the Black's house, except for Kreacher who didn't like her to begin with.

Lily retrieved to her room and lay down on her bed. She heard her name, just like this morning.

'Lily.'

Her heart leaping, she grab on to the mirror.

'Harry.' She said happily, before realising Harry did not look well at all. 'What's the matter?'

'Voldemort's got the Dursleys in hostage.' Harry said very fast.

Lily's heart stopped. 'What?'

'I was there – I saw it…' Harry said holding his forehead.

'What do you mean _you were there_?'

'I was sleeping and then I saw it all.' Harry started. 'The Dursleys are-'

'Harry, mate, you were only dreaming.' Lily heard Ron's voice in the background.

'It wasn't a dream!' Harry said impatiently. 'Voldemort's got the Dursleys and he's trying to get them to admit that you guys are alive because he knows that Bertha Jorkins isn't dead and he's confused as to why they could reach the Dursleys house. He's- OUCH!' Harry put his forehead on his knee. 'He's really angry! He's torturing Uncle Vernon.'

Lily remembered what Dumbledore had said about Harry and Voldemort's minds. 'Harry, I want you to stay in school. I'll take care of it! Where are they?'

'I'm not sure…' Harry said closing his eyes. 'It was a big house, like a mansion maybe? Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy were there…'

'Listen, Harry,' Lily said and Harry reopened his eyes. 'I want you to promise me you'll stay in Hogwarts.'

'I promise.' He nodded quickly.

'Alright, try and tell any member of the Order at school; Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall. I'll be in touch soon.' Lily said quickly.

She put the mirror away and tried to form a plan. The Dursleys were most likely at the Malfoy's Manor. If only James hadn't left half an hour ago.

Maybe they had their differences, but Petunia was still her sister. Petunia might have been a bitch to Harry, but she had taken him in her house, which might be the cause for Harry's survival. Lily owed her at least a bit.

She didn't have time to wait for anybody if Voldemort was torturing them now. She grabbed some leftovers Polyjuice potion and some leftover 'Jessica' hair. She knew where the Manor was, it was getting in without being killed that would be difficult.

Lily swallowed the potion and stepped outside, wand in hand. She apparated in front of the gates of the Manor. It was still clear outside and Lily could see the very big house in front of her. Was Petunia really inside?

'Who are you?' A very ugly man at the gate said viciously while pointing his wand at her heart.

Lily pocketed her wand hoping this would gain the man's trust. 'Jessica Green. I just moved here from America and I have information on the whereabouts of the Potters.'

The man looked suspicious, but opened the gates to let her in. He still held his wand to her chest while they made their way to the main entrance of the house. The house was marvelous on the inside and she was sure she would have appreciated it if she wasn't scared of being busted.

Her heart stopped as the man pointed her in one of the rooms. Voldemort was standing while pointing his wand directly at Petunia. Peter Pettigrew was making himself very small in a close by corner and Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed as Lily came in.

'What do we have here?' Voldemort said looking somewhat surprised at her unexpected entrance.

Petunia looked ready to faint. Lily wondered where Vernon and Dudley were.

'I'm Jessica Green.' Lily said trying not to think of any emotion, but this prove to be difficult. Lily was a very emotional person to begin with. 'I have information on the Potters.'

'Do you?' Voldemort said even more surprise and his face lit into one of the ugliest smile Lily had ever seen. Voldemort faced Malfoy. 'Bring this one back downstairs.' He pointed at Petunia. 'And stay out of my way until I say so. Wormtail get out of my sight.'

When both man were gone, Voldemort paced in front of Lily. Lily had never been alone with Voldemort before.

'Green…' He said his voice really high. 'I've never heard of it.'

'I'm from America.' Lily said firmly. 'My family was one of the oldest wizard's families in America.'

Voldemort seemed impressed by this. 'Why would you want to be of help?'

'Because I hate m-mudbloods.' Lily tried to say confidently.

'Liar!' Voldemort said furiously. 'Say mudblood again!'

'Mudblood.' Lily said a bit more steadily.

'You dare lie to Lord Voldemort.' Voldemort said viciously. He flicked his wand towards her and Lily felt the effect of the Polyjuice potion drain away.

She had no choice but to run for it. She sprinted to the door before Voldemort could see where she was heading to. She needed to find the basement. She was in a room – or a hall. She couldn't really see anything. She was running too fast to notice anything – or anybody. If only she could find the basement.

Something hit her head and she felt an immense pain before falling into blackness.

* * *

'You're late!'

Harry entered Snape's office a good quarter of an hour late.

'Close the door behind you.'

Harry did as told, but jumped into explanation right away. 'I had a sort of… vision.'

Snape didn't look too happy with this excuse. 'What is this rubbish, Potter?'

'The Dursleys are being tortured by Voldemort.' Harry said quickly. He didn't care if he was being rude to Snape. 'I've told my mum and now she's gone to take care of it.'

Harry was hoping Snape's old friendship with his mother would come in handy.

Snape's eyes flashed. 'Where is she? Where's your mother, Potter?'

'She was at Headquarters, but I haven't got a clue what she was planning to do.'

Snape told Harry to leave his office and Harry hoped he took the right decision by telling him.

* * *

Lily awoke with a huge headache. It was horribly difficult to open her eyes. She was in a very cold and damp basement – or a cellar. The only light was the one from the stairs which was blocked by bars. She searched her pockets for her wand, but they were empty.

She felt a movement beside her and sat up to see Petunia's frightening face staring at her. Dudley was clutching his mother's arm equally scared.

'Petunia!' Lily gasped.

Petunia shook her head. 'F-freak.' She hushed. 'It's your entire fault. They've been asking us about you. Why did you come back? Why couldn't you leave us alone?'

'I came here to save you.' Lily was hurt. 'I came here to fix it.'

'You can't fix it, Lily.' Petunia said. 'They stole your… your…'

'Wand.' Lily suggested.

Petunia nodded. Lily looked around and noticed a massive –thing?- not too far from Petunia.

'What is that?' Lily asked her quite calmly.

Petunia turned around and looked over at the spot Lily was pointing. Petunia dragged herself towards it. Lily was surprise at Petunia's courage as she approached the thing hiding in the dark. Petunia's face then showed horror and her screams never left her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 14 - PART 2

**PART 2**

**(Reviews and such at the bottom)**

**RECAP FROM PART 1: Lily and James are ish getting back along. Harry sees a vision of the Dursleys being tortured. Lily tried and rescued them until she is captured. James and Sirius went back to Wormtail's cabin. Harry tells Snape about the vision. Petunia sees a huge dark shape on the ground.**

**This has not been corrected like it was supposed to, sorry for the obvious mistakes. Someone had offered to go through my chapters, not to change the story, but to make a better flow out of it I guess. (French people's problem) Then personal issues from his part got in the way, but if ever this does happen again, fear not, the story won't change only the 'phrasing' of it all. No need to re-read it!**

* * *

_Where the fuck was Lily? Where the fuck was Dumbledore? Where the fuck was anybody, really?_

Dumbledore wasn't in his office. Severus had sent a Patronus, but he thought it might have failed because he didn't know the Headmaster's location. Fawkes was absent too.

Severus had rushed off to Headquarters to find it empty, except for the house elf who was no help. Had Lily, Potter and Black all left to rescue the Dursleys? Where were they now? How would they even know where the Dursleys where?

It occurred to Severus that they might have asked Harry a lot of questions about his vision. Severus hadn't. He was too preoccupied with his intention to find Lily before she left. But it appeared she was already gone.

He peered in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place one last time before going back up to the entrance hall. He was halfway up those stairs when he heard the front door unlocked and a pair of voice he recognised instantly.

'…complete waste of time, if you ask me.' Sirius Black said.

'No, look…' He heard James Potter's voice. 'These papers mean something! It's a secret plan… or something.'

'Why would he have left it on the table in clear sight if it was? Anyway, didn't he say the other day that he had no idea as to what was going on?' Sirius's voice sounded annoyed.

'He didn't think anyone was going to bother entering his shack, did –' James stopped as he spotted Snape coming towards them. '_Snape._' He murmured his lips tightening up.

'Potter,' He replied coldly. 'Where's Lily?'

James sneered. 'Of course you came to see her.'

It was only then that Severus realised that something was awfully wrong. Potter and Black had Wormtail's document. They were talking about a shack… They had no idea at all as to what was going on. Lily probably tried to solo-rescue her family.

'Where have you been?' Snape asked impatiently.

Sirius Black gave him a derived laughed. 'As if we'd tell _you_.'

James's eyebrows rose. 'What the fuck do you want, Snape? Get on with it.'

He _hated _James Potter, every aspect of his stupid hair down to his stupid feet. He knew, however, that if there was one person in the world who would come to Lily's rescue, it was him.

'While you were out,' Snape stated fully determined to make him understand. His voice hinted that he blamed him for this problem. 'Lily left to save those muggles you're related to. She's alone as far as it is known.'

James Potter's stupid confident face turned into a worried one in the matter of a second. 'Where is she?'

Severus had been wondering the same thing, but there was really only one place they kept prisoners. 'Malfoy's Manor.' Severus said coldly. 'If you hadn't left like Dumbledore told-'

'_Don't!'_ James warned white-faced. 'Don't dumped this one me, you ugly git! Have you told Dumbeldore?'

'He's out!' Severus spat.

'I guess we'll have to rescue her by ourselves.' He said to Sirius who nodded immediately. He turned his attention back to Severus. 'If you'll excuse us, Snape-'

'I'm coming as well.' Severus said kicking himself mentally.

James looked as though he'd been slapped across the face. '_You're_ not coming. I don't fancy spending the day-'

'Tell me, Potter,' Snape cut across. 'How is it you're going to rescue her?'

James raised his eyebrow. 'That's…' He looked over at Sirius for support, but Sirius looked dumbfounded.

'Moody's invisibility cloak is in the entrance's closet. I just saw it.' Severus said annoyed beyond reasons. How is it that he was willing to work with these two idiots? 'You will hide underneath it. There is most likely a guard at the manor's gate. There usually is. He will see me and only me. He will grant me access and you will follow while still hiding under the cloak.'

'Why should we take instructions from you?' Sirius said nastily.

'You could stay here if you'd like.' Severus snapped at him. He did not have time to waste on convincing him to come. He only needed James Potter to cooperate.

James, it seems, was on the same page as Severus. He whispered something along the lines of 'Lily is at stake' to Sirius.

'What do we – er – what's the plan once we're in the manor?' James asked with the air of someone trying to be nice, but failing thoroughly.

'I will lure everyone away except whomever I think has the key to the basement downstairs. You'll have to be very subtle and quiet when retrieving it…' Severus said in a manner of someone giving order to servants. 'Any noise will attract us back to the room…'

* * *

Petunia's scream pierced through Lily over and over. She didn't remembered hearing anybody screaming so powerfully. It felt like waves after waves. Perhaps it was just the situation they were in?

Lily approached the massive thing on the ground close to where her sister sat screaming. As soon as she saw a different angle of it, she realise it was a body. His face looked as though he'd been through the worst. It was covered in blood. It was slightly deformed. Half his face was unrecognisable.

Lily felt like vomiting, it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. She knew she would have nightmare about this if ever she survived.

Petunia's scream stopped so suddenly that Lily forced herself to turn around. A small figure of a man, at the cell's bars, had thrown a Silencing Charm on Petunia. Lily knew who the man was. She ran towards the man, but by the time she had reached the stairs, he was halfway up of them.

'Wait!' Lily called. 'Peter!'

He ignored her and proceeded to the next few steps.

'_Please.' _She pleaded. 'We really were your friends, Peter. _Please!'_

Wormtail turned around at the last step. He looked nervous. He bitted his fingernails. 'You thought I was weak.' He said his eyes narrowing. 'It's why you chose for me to be your secret-keeper. Sirius told me so.'

'That's not true.' Lily lied. 'That's not true, Peter. Help me, please.' She begged hanging on to the bars.

'I'm not weak!' Peter said harshly.

With that he disappeared up the stairs. Lily dissolved into tears.

* * *

James was walking slowly under Moody's invisibility cloak. Sirius was clutching his shoulder so they could both fit underneath it. Severus was leading the way to the entrance gate of the Malfoy's.

The entrance guard sniggered when he saw Severus walking towards him.

'What brings you around, Severus?' He asked opening the gates.

Severus pretended to have hooked his shoe on the gate as to give time for James and Sirius to pass unnoticed.

'I wish to speak to Lucius.' Severus said simply once they were on their way to the manor. 'Is the Dark Lord still here?'

'How did you know he was-?'

'That is none of your business how I know.' Severus snapped. 'Is he?'

'He left a few minutes ago.' The guard said moodily.

'I'll take it from here.' Severus told the guard when they had reached the front doors.

The guard left murmuring under his breathe.

Once he was sure the guard was out of earshot, Severus led the way inside. He took his sweet time closing the door and James knew it was to make sure they got in as well. He let out a soft cough to reassure him.

Without a word to them, Severus went about the house and James felt sure this was the Death Eaters headquarter, or Snape would have knocked, right?

They soon reached a room which consist of Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail. James felt his anger rose instantly as he looked at Peter. He probably knew that Lily was downstairs, but he wasn't giving a damn, was he?

'Severus.' Lucius said surprised. Peter did not seem pleased to see Snape.

'Lucius,' Snape said shaking his hand. 'I wanted a word with you. Can we go somewhere more private?' He threw a very disguising look at Peter and said, 'It's top-secret.'

Peter looked as though he was about to argue this point, but Lucius spoke first. 'Very well. Wormtail, you are to stay here in case…' He looked over at a set of stairs going downstairs.

James's heart leaped as he realised Lily must be just down these stairs. Lucius and Severus left the room leaving an annoyed-looking Peter behind. Sirius and James stayed behind as well.

It seems Severus's plan had work. He wanted to lure Lucius away from Peter and with an added bonus, James thought, he had also lured him away from the basement's entrance.

Still under the cloak, James and Sirius approached Peter. James gripped his wand tighter. Peter had moodily sat down on a random wooden chair that was on one of the corners of the room. Before James could reach Peter, however, Peter got up and walked towards the other room.

James swore under his breathe. How were they supposed to make this plan work if Peter wasn't in the room? Sirius pointed at the stairs. They had wands, James thought, maybe they could blast open the basement's door without any key and simply run for it.

Praying with all his might that Lily was there, James, with Sirius still at his shoulder, went down the stairs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes prior this, Lily, having had her fit after Wormtail refused to help, walked back to the spot where Petunia was slowly regaining her voice again. She wasn't screaming anymore, she was sobbing louder and louder holding Dudley in her arms.

Lily couldn't see Dudley's face, but he was shaking immensely. She decided to put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. Petunia shoved it away immediately.

'Didn't I t-tell you to _stay away!'_ Petunia sobbed. 'You always put me through m-misery! When are you going to s-stop?'

'I – Petunia, I'm not.' Lily said quietly. 'I didn't choose for this-'

'Yes, you did! You ran off from us.' Petunia said in barely more than a whisper. Her eyes were blood-shot and her face had endless trails of tears. 'You went into that freak school. It's your entire fault. You got yourself murdered and we got landed with your son. You can never back off from me. I told you a million times to stay away from my family. You kept writing to me all those years even though I wouldn't write back… Now, you had to come back to life! It's not fair that you get to come back when… when…'

She started crying louder than ever. Lily would have liked to know what to say or do, but nothing came to her mind. She settled against a wall looking up to the stairs.

It had been pretty stupid, now that she thought about it, to come here. She felt embarrass by all the things she's done in the last day. It wasn't twenty-four hours ago that she had been upset about what Emmeline thought of her.

James's voice rang through her head, '_Why does it matter?'_

It didn't. Emmeline didn't matter to her… nor to James, she thought wildly. What mattered were James and Harry. These were the people who loved her and that she loved back. No matter the ups and downs, she would _always _love James. There would be days when the love meter would not be as high as other ones, but she _always _would love him.

She never would want Petunia dead, but did she really matter? Was it worth trying to mend broken bridges? Did blood truly matter? The honest answer was no. Blood was the first cause of this war. She had others who loved her more than Petunia. She though wildly at those people who she would rather have as siblings; Remus, Sirius, Tonks… Molly?

Severus, she thought, did he matter? She didn't exactly hate him…

You're thinking like you're about to die, her mind nudge her.

Maybe I am, she told her mind back.

She wondered if James had noticed her absent by now…

James, who she had refused to make love to only hours before…

She'd never feel him again, or see his cocky grin, or see him ran his hand through his hair, or smartly readjust his glasses, or…

..see him get out of an invisibility cloak to rescue her?

'James!' She inhaled trying to decide if it was an illusion or not.

James seemed relief and Lily noticed Sirius right behind him.

'Lily.' James breathed shaking the bars.

'Do you think we can blast open that thing?' Sirius asked the pair of them.

'I suppose they took your wand?' James asked Lily through the bars.

Lily nodded and backed away in case the bars decided to fly out of control. She almost backed into Petunia and Dudley who were clutching to each other while looking frighten at the sudden appearance of James and Sirius.

'_Alohomora!'_ James said and the bars blasted apart with a loud _CLANK!_

Sirius actually laughed. 'They didn't make it that much escaped proofed, did they?'

'None of their prisoners have got wands.' Lily pointed out. 'So, what do we do now?'

'We make a-' James started, but a voice upstairs screamed.

'HOLD IT!'

Peter Pettigrew appeared on top of the stairs.

'_Stupefy!_' Sirius sent him, but Peter dodged it.

'THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY!' Peter started screaming. 'THEY'RE-'

James had sent him flying off the stairs back to the room upstairs.

'Come on, we don't have a lot of time!' James said to Lily as they started to go up the stairs.

Petunia had grab Lily's arm halfway through the staircase. Lily saw Dudley clinging on to his mother behind them.

'Don't leave me here.' Petunia whispered her eyes popping out to the point of hilarity.

'Well, come on then.' Lily said urgently. 'Stay behind me, we'll run for it!'

Lily saw Peter sprawled on the floor as they reached the top steps. He was quickly coming back to his senses however, and Lily could hear footsteps coming towards the room.

'_Expelliarmus.'_ Sirius disarmed Peter before he could recover and caught his wand with his other hand.

The doors flew open and Lucius, his wife and Severus Snape entered the room.

Sirius quickly threw Peter's wand in Lily's hand. Lily caught it.

'Going somewhere?' Lucius said dangerously pulling out his wand. 'I shall think not.'

'Get out of the way, Malfoy.' James warned his wand pointing at the new arrivals.

'The Dark Lord knew you'd come and rescue your mudblood of a wi-'

'_Stupefy!'_ James cried out, but Narcissia protected her husband with a quick, '_Protegio'._

Lily felt Petunia's grip tighten on her arm.

'Is that the best you've got, Potter?' Narcissia laughed.

'You have two choices,' Lucius pointed out with a smirk. 'Kindly head back downstairs or we will make you. You're outnumbered. _Two muggles and a mudblood_. '

Lily hardly thought they were outnumbered. Peter Pettigrew was wandless (plus, he had seem to have disappeared) and Severus was only pretending to be on their side. She saw James exchange a nod with Sirius. They spent half of their lives skimming together; they could probably communicate without words. Lily, however, had no idea what their plan was. She wished she knew.

'We're not going anywhere except out of this filthy house.' Sirius stated. 'Therefore –'

While Sirius was talking up Malfoy, James whispered to Lily with the corner of his mouth. 'When we attack, flee to Headquarter with those two.'

'-you also have two choices, budge off or we will make you.' Sirius finished.

Lucius laughed at this, but James and Sirius cried out '_Expelliarmus!'_ at the same time. Lucius was hit by both of them and was shot flying in the other room. Narcissia, however, got James square on the stomach and he landed on the floor.

'James!' Lily gasped bending over.

James was back up within seconds and Lily realised that Sirius and Narcissia were now battling furiously. Lucius reappeared at the door entrance of the room and James charged after him. Soon enough, they were dueling as well.

Lily gripped Petunia harder and started across the room. Severus was still at the door. Lucius and Narcissia seemed oblivious that Lily, Petunia and Dudley were running away. Lily pointed her wand towards Severus and mouthed, 'I'm doing this to save your ass.'

She hit Severus with a jet of light. He fell to the floor and his wand went flying across the room. Lily was sure she saw him throw the wand. She was sure it wasn't her that disarmed him. She didn't even use a disarmed spell.

Lily ran for it. She still had Peter's wand. If she could get out of the house, she could apparate them in Grimmauld's place. She was quite sure they'd be a blockage inside this mansion.

Standing in front of the front door was none other than Wormtail. As soon as he saw them, he opened his mouth wide, no doubt to scream, but Lily had already sent him a spell. Peter's mouth found itself sewed together.

'Ha!' Lily said content before flicking the wand once more and Peter felt to the ground, his whole body glued together at random spots.

Lily stepped over Peter saying, 'We _did_ choose you because we thought you were weak. Let me tell you, we've never been more right.'

Stepping outside with Petunia and Dudley still at her heel, Lily realised they still had the guard to watch out for.

'We're going to pass behind these bushes.' She informed Petunia pointing at the bushed that lead behind the guard. 'I'll get him from behind.'

Some might say that it was cowardly, but Lily thought this was smart. Petunia seemed unable to utter a single word at the moment. Lily led them behind the bushes where they walked as quietly as possible. Once or twice, the guard stared at the bushes, but he must have thought it was his imagination because he would return his eyes to the gate.

When Lily was close enough, she jumped out of the bushes and hit him on the chest. The guard was forced to hold his heart area and Lily, with Petunia and Dudley, ran passed him blowing up the gate's key pad.

The guard recovered and pointed his wand at them, but Lily had already started to turn on the spot. By the time the guard thought of a spell, they had vanished.

Lily apparated close to Grimmauld's Place and rushed them all inside after having showed them a parchment saying the address of Number 12 Grimauld's Place. Petunia seemed confused at their sudden apparition, but Lily had didn't have time to explain anything.

'Stay here!' She said firmly. 'Don't touch anything, don't speak too loudly, don't – Just don't do _anything_.'

With that she returned outside and apparated close to the gate again. She was surprised to see the guard knocked out and Severus Snape looking down on him, whispering what sounded like a spell. He had looked up at the sound of her apparition.

'Why did you come back?' Severus sounded angry.

'I – James and Sirius…' Lily said frowning.

'You're not going back in there.' Severus said firmly.

'That's not your decision to make!' Lily said unbelievably.

James and Sirius came running out of the mansion before Severus could reply.

'Leave, now!' Severus told her harshly. 'This guard was calling the Dark Lord when I came outside. I jinxed him, but I think it still notified him. He'll be here any second. I'm modifying his memory. If he found out I attacked him…'

James and Sirius reached them. James pulled Lily by the arm to the other side of the gates.

'You'll be okay, Sev?' Lily called. 'Will he punish you?'

'Possibly,' Severus replied looking down at his left arm. 'He's coming, leave!'

With a crack, James disapparated with Lily and Sirius.

* * *

James led the way back to Headquarters. Petunia and Dudley were petrified a few feet from the front door.

'Oh, I hope Severus doesn't get it too bad!' Lily feared.

To be honest, this was not something James was really worried about. First, it was Snape; who cares? Second, he knew Snape was much too important to Voldemort; being a spy at both Hogwarts and the Order.

James told Lily about Snape being too valuable so she would shut up about him.

'What do we do with…?' Sirius's eyes landed on Petunia and Dudley.

'They can't go back to their house…' Lily said slowly. 'It's also really late. I think we should contact Dumbledore and see what he thinks. In the meantime, they could sleep in Hermione and Ginny's old room or Ron and Harry's.'

'Yeah… let's do that.' James nodded slowly.

'I'm not sleeping here.' Petunia said harshly.

'Fine!' Lily said as harshly. 'Go back to your house and wait for them to bring you back to their little prison. Don't expect me to come and save your ass again.'

Petunia blinked and Dudley said very quietly, 'I want to stay here, mom.'

James caught Lily's eyes and smirked.

'Come on, Dudley.' James said gesturing Dudley to follow him.

Petunia placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder. 'Don't follow him.'

James was about to reply when he realised something. Petunia was here. Dudley was here.

'Where's Vernon?'

Petunia bursted into tears. Dudley turned around so no one would see his face. James guessed the worst. He looked over at Lily who mouthed 'dead' to him.

'Dead?' James mouthed for confirmation and Lily simply nodded.

James walked over to Lily and dragged her to the living room.

'Are you sure?' James asked. He wasn't really sure if he'd ought to feel sad or not.

'I saw him.' Lily whispered suddenly horrified. 'He was barely recognisable. They must've tortured him quite a lot.'

'How do you feel about this?' James asked carefully.

Lily shrugged, but her eyes were wet. 'I think it's a horrible way to go, no matter who it is. It's pure evil.'

James only nodded. He found himself more sadden by the fact that Lily seemed on the verge of tear than the fact that Vernon Dursley had died.

'We better get Petunia and Dudley to their room.' Lily said blinking unusually fast.

'If _she _wants to cooperate,' James said dryly.

Petunia was still sobbing when they entered the hall again. Dudley had pressed himself against a wall. He was whiter than before. Sirius was looking awkwardly at the ground looking altogether uncomfortable.

It was James who brought Dudley to Harry and Ron's old room, while Lily led Petunia to Ginny and Hermione's.

James didn't say a word to Dudley until they reached the room on the second floor.

'There you are.' James said casually pointing the room. 'It's not very big, but it could be worst. For example, a cupboard under the stairs would be pretty small. Goodnight.'

James only felt a bit bad (probably because Dudley's eyes were very puffy) for his comment. Dudley was left speechless at the door as James walked away.

* * *

Lily collapsed face first on her bed. 'She's a nightmare!'

James lay down beside her. 'Why did you go on a rescue mission alone?' He sounded angry.

Lily felt stupid. 'I was… foolish.'

She looked up at James who frowned. 'Lily… you can't just leave without letting anyone know.'

'I just –' She rested her head on James's chest. 'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah… well…' He kissed her hair. 'Next time…'

'It won't happen again.' Lily said firmly.

'Good, because I was scared enough to work with Snape.' James said sounding surprise. 'I can't believe it.'

'Maybe you'll be friends?' Lily said amusingly trying to stir the conversation away from her mistake.

James laughed. 'You wish! Nah, but at least I've learned something.'

Lily looked up to him with one eyebrow raised.

'What with Petunia and Snape, and what happened to us last night… Love and hate, it's not really – you know…' James said very seriously.

Lily laughed. 'Okay, if you're talking philosophically, I'm going to presume you're an imposter.'

James rolled his eyes.

Lily smiled at him. 'It's not black and white.'

'What's not?' James asked.

'Never mind,' Lily said. 'Let's get ourselves a shower, come on!'

'Together?' James asked hopeful.

Lily pulled him out of the room in respond. She heard the wind gust against the house as she dragged James to the bathroom. September was finally coming to an end and she felt October would be a much better one.

* * *

**Yayee for a happy ending chapter! (For Lily and James anyway)**

**I hesitated killing off Vernon because I didn't know what the reactions would be. Sorry about that, but better him than Sirius or James or Snape or whoever, right?! Keep in mind that it is a war. (Still want to hear what you think about it and who you think should or should not die!)**

**James is a bit of a prick… oh well!**

**I also didn't know if the Dursleys would be able to enter Grimmauld's Place (because they are muggles), but for the sake of the story, let's pretend they can. (Don't review me that they can't, I don't care lol)**

**Thanks to those who review, favorite or follow. :)**

**Review responds:**

**Books are air: Wouldn't be as interesting if I wasn't! ;)**

**Theseven29: Hahaha, I had to go back to chapter 7 to know what you were agreeing to! I can't answer your question right now, sorry, but it's a tiny bit important later on. I won't say more. ;)**

**DracoLover14: If all goes as plan, you'll know more about the baby on the next chapter. :)**

**emorley: Why thank you! :)**

**Fred: Though I agree that Dumbledore blackmailed Snape to switch sides, I don't think Snape would tell that to Lily. James and Lily do not know that Snape is the one to have overheard the Prophecy. I'm happy to see that you think of Lily as a 'nutjob'. I was shooting for over-emotional, but whatever goes. Yes, I agree she was pretty stupid on that last chapter lol.**

**Britney1989: I will take that as a compliment! :)**

**Interesting: I agree that James would have not solo-rescue the Dursley. Harry, probably not. Lily however… I have to disagree with you. I do see your point though! Perhaps we have different views on Lily! You weren't really specific on the reunion thing. Which reunion? James/Lily? Lily/Petunia?**

**xXxVioletSkyXxX: Thanks! :) It's good to hear from you again!**

**Can't guarantee when I'll update next. Busy weeks ahead! You've been warned. **

**-Battleofthegood**


	17. Chapter 15 - The Healer

**Thank you, thank you for everyone who supports this story! :):)**

**I realised I've only updated twice in the last month whereas the first month I update one or twice per week. I'm just really busy and the story was a lot less complicated in the beginning. I'm trying to steer the story to AU a little bit at a time. They are still some events that will be familiar, but some that are completely different. **

**I introduced an OC character in this chapter that may or may not be important later on. ;)**

**About Vernon's death: Some told me they were sad to see him die... I kind of feel bad about it, but in order for my plot to work, he had to go. Also, the Harry Potter books revolves around death and I decided to keep it this way. James and Lily coming back to life are an aspect of death and my story will continue to revolve around it. I'm just going ahead and saying it, someone else will die in the next year. I really hope you guys are open to it. (You'll probably be angry...) I'm really curious if some of you guys will see it coming because I've already started to lead some events to it. **

**Last but not least, I want to thank XxXVioletSkyXxX for Beta-ing (Let's pretend it's a word) my Prologue chapter on this story. It didn't change, you don't need to go back, it just has less mistakes. I named my OC after her. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Healer**

The first two weeks of October was as uneventful as it could get considering the recent happenings. Petunia would stay shut up in her room from the crack of dawn to the last ray of sunlight. Lily would bring her food three times a day, but she barely ate it. She had hoped that Petunia would get around to talking to her, but she had been so far disappointed.

Dudley was found either in his room or in his mother's. He had only starved himself for the first couple of days. He got around to eating again and had even grunted a 'thank you' a few times when Lily had brought him his food.

Upon telling Harry about Vernon, they had witness all the color of his face drained. A week later, Hermione had stumble upon the mirror and had told Lily and James that Harry had taken it quite well. He was shocked for the first few days, but had not shed any tears. Harry had been angry at the way Vernon had died, not the very fact that he was dead.

Harry had also told them that Occlumency was a total nightmare with Snape. Lily promised to speak to Severus as soon as she had the opportunity.

The relationship between James and Severus had become awkward. They would pretend not to see the other when both of them were at Headquarters and had some sort of unspoken agreement to never speak of the night they had worked together.

On the positive side of things, Lily had to admit that James and she were at the highest peak of their relationship since they came back to life. October was supposed to be a good month anyway, because it was her favorite.

On the morning of October the fourteen, Lily awoke at a beautiful view of color changing leafs.

'October's brilliant!' Lily announced to James as she shook him awake.

'Didn't we die in October?' James mumbled.

'It was practically November the 1st.' Lily said getting dressed. 'This just proves that winding-up October is never good! Anyway, we're the fourteen of October today, did you know?'

James yawned. 'Yeah… so?'

'So, tomorrow's the fifteen!' Lily said pointedly.

James only scratched his head tiredly.

'Tomorrow,' Lily repeated slowly, 'is the fifteen of October.'

'I don't under-' James seemed to have been hit by a light bulb. 'Ah, that's our anniversary.'

'It is!' Lily said excited.

James seemed to be more awake. He sat up against the wall. 'So, it's our – what? – seventeenth anniversary, but really we've been alive for about two and a half years out of it.'

'Call me a cheater, but I'm sticking with seventeen.' Lily nodded proudly. On a more serious note she added, 'We were together when we were dead, right? I mean, we must have gone somewhere if we're still here…'

'I'm positive we were.' James reassured her.

Lily proceeded to brushing her hair. 'When Harry and Sirius recounted the events that we missed out on, did it feel a bit like déjà vu?'

James shrugged. 'Well… no, not really.'

An hour later, Lily had taken a breakfast tray to Petunia's room.

'I'll leave your breakfast here.' Lily told an unresponsive Petunia who was hiding under her blanket.

Lily left the tray on the small desk.

'I'll see you at lunch.' Lily said and received yet again no respond.

_Maybe Dudley will say thank you today, _Lily thought. She was about to get way more lucky than that.

Dudley was dressed and out of bed when he answered the door.

'Hi, Dudley!' Lily said brightly.

Dudley managed a small smile.

'You can join us downstairs if you'd like?'

Dudley didn't respond to that. The whole thing was rather awkward.

'I'll leave this here then,' Lily said giving him the tray.

'Thanks,' Dudley mumbled.

'You're welcome!' Lily smiled before heading towards the door.

Before she got to the door, Dudley cleared his throat louder than he should have. Lily turned around towards him with a small grain of hope.

'Is there something wrong?' Lily asked Dudley who was standing a few feet away.

Dudley seemed unable to talk for a few seconds. He was looking at his feet quite a lot. Finally, he took what looked like a deep breath and glanced quickly at Lily before murmuring, 'You came back to life,'

Lily thought she knew where the conversation was heading.

'Yes, I did.' She said sadly. 'But, it was an exception. It never really happened before. I'm sorry, Dudley, but your father,' Dudley winced at this, 'won't come back.'

'How do you know?' Dudley said louder and sounding a bit angry. 'Why do you get to come back when…'

Dudley seemed unable to say the next part. Lily thought he perhaps hadn't accepted his father's death yet. In fact, she remembered how horrible it had been when her parents had died. He opened his mouth a few times before speaking again.

'How did you… come back?' He asked looking at his shoe.

'If you want to come down, we can explain it to you.' Lily offered.

Dudley shook his head immediately. 'Does it have to do with… with…'

'Magic,' Lily suggested. 'Yes, it does.'

Dudley moved his hand around nervously. He didn't get the chance to answer, however, because James made his appearance at the door right there and then.

'Lily,' He said oblivious to the awkwardness between Lily and Dudley. 'Dumbledore just sent a message. He's coming to see us in a few minutes. He said he has someone he wants us to meet.'

'Oh…' It took Lily several seconds to understand. 'What do you mean – someone?'

James shrugged. 'Who knows?'

With that, he left the room. Lily looked around at Dudley who hadn't moved one bit.

'I'm sorry, Dudley, I have to go.' Lily hesitated before adding, 'We'll talk about it later.'

Lily walked down to the kitchen having hope for Dudley. She told Sirius, Remus and James about the exchange between them as soon as she walked in the kitchen.

'I'm sorry, Lily,' Remus, who was sitting at the table looking as tired as ever, said sadly, 'but, he's not coming around. He's only trying to get his father back.'

Lily was annoyed. 'Yeah… well… I'm going to start on our breakfast since none of you lot will.'

'I cooked the Dursleys' breakfast!' Sirius pointed out.

James got up. 'We'll help you.'

It was Sirius's turned to be annoyed. He got up mumbling something that sounded a lot like, 'This is exactly why I'm not married.'

By the time Dumbledore arrived, the four of them had full stomachs. Dumbledore didn't come alone. Behind him was a woman who looked about their age. She had kind blue eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair. She had a small kind face and was no taller than five foot three. She was dressed in white which made her seem like a doctor –or a healer, Lily thought.

'Ah, Remus is here too.' Dumbledore remarked. 'I hope you are all well after your previous adventures.'

Dumbledore took a seat at the table and invited the woman to sit over. Sirius was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

'May I introduce my guest,' Dumbledore said happily. 'This is Violet McCarthy. She's a certified Healer and her specialty is working alongside pregnant women.'

'Oh!' Lily realised. 'You got me a Healer?'

'Indeed.' Dumbledore's eyes glinted. 'Given last month's events, you might need a close watch on your pregnancy.'

'Thank you!' Lily said somehow relief.

'I must get back to the castle,' Dumbledore said getting up.

Remus jumped. 'That's it?'

'Yes,' Dumbledore said looking tired now. 'I have nothing more to add, unfortunately.'

Dumbledore left leaving the Healer to look uncomfortable. Remus was the first to approach her.

'I'm Remus Lupin,' He said shaking her hand.

She took it smiling kindly. 'Violet McCarthy,'

Lily took Remus's lead. 'I'm Lily Potter,'

'Yes, I'll be working with you.' Violet said gently.

Lily gestured towards James, 'That's my husband, James, and that man there is Sirius Black. He's innocent.' She added quickly.

She nodded without really looking at Sirius. 'I've been told.'

Sirius, who was still looking at her suspiciously said, 'Do I know you?'

She shrugged, 'I don't think so.'

Sirius did not look convinced. 'Did you go to school with us?'

'I was your brother's age.' She said simply.

Sirius seemed to ponder his next question. Violet was suddenly interested in her fingernails.

'So… did you know him?' Sirius finally asked.

'Not really…' She answered slowly looking at Sirius for the first time. 'He was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw. We had classes together, but we weren't really friends.'

Sirius frowned. 'Do you have any siblings that I might know?'

Violet seemed more relax somehow. 'I have a twin sister, Rose, and an older sister, Tasha.'

'Maybe it's them I know!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Rose was in Slytherin. She was pretty good friends with Regulus. Maybe that's how I look familiar?' Violet suggested.

'Yeah, maybe I saw her hanging around with him,' Sirius said darkly. 'How old is Tasha?'

'She'd be three years older than Rose and I, but she never got her Hogwarts letter.' Violet explained. 'She's a squib… Or, I don't know if it counts as squib? My mother was a witch, but my father was a muggle.'

'I think both parents have to be magical in order to be a squib.' James said thoughtfully.

Violet nodded and there was a quick pause before she talked again looking directly at Lily.

'Should we begin? Do you have a bed you could lay in?'

Lily had almost forgotten the purpose of the Healer.

'Oh, right.' She said jumping up from her chair. 'Yes, you can come to my room.'

'I'm coming as well.' James announced.

Once all three of them were in James and Lily's room, Lily lay down on the bed while Violet got her tools out from her small bag. Lily suspected a charm had been used to enlarge the bag.

'I'm going to get you to drink all five of these potions,' Violet said taking out different colored flask. 'I prepared them all before coming here. I figured it'd be faster.'

Lily was about to drink the first one, but James took the flask away from her. He looked at Violet suspiciously.

'How do you know Dumbledore?'

Violet only smiled. 'Who doesn't? I didn't poison those potions.'

'Don't play smart with me!' James said loudly.

'James,' Lily hissed.

Violet's smile vanished. 'It's a long story, but I owe him.'

'I feel loads better now,' James said sarcastically. 'You're doing this because you _owe_ him? What did he do?'

'He saved my daughter.' She replied looking at her fingers.

'What do you mean _saved_ your daughter?' James asked harshly.

Violet didn't respond for a few seconds. She was avoiding their eyes.

'I told you already, it's a long story.'

James didn't look convinced. Violet took a deep breath.

'Look, you died for your son,' Violet reminded them. 'If someone was to save him… I love my daughter more than anything.'

James twitched.

'I'm also being paid for this.' She added quickly. 'I do need the money, mind you.'

'Leave it, James, leave it.' Lily pleaded. 'Dumbledore wouldn't have hired her if he wasn't sure about her. We must trust him.'

Lily took the potion away from him and before he could stop her, she drank it. The potion was cold and tasted a lot like milk gone badly. She grimaced and felt no different than before.

'I'm fine.' She announced. 'Can we get a move on?'

The rest of the examination was quiet and awkward. It was two hours later that Violet told them what she'd found.

'You are thirteen weeks pregnant. It's still too early to know the gender.' She said talking really fast. 'Dumbledore told me about the whole soul detachment that has been going on a month ago and I can assure you that nothing out of the ordinary has been found. The baby looks healthy. I brought you,' she got about five books out of the small bag, 'books on pregnancy and whatnots. I know you've been through it once already, but it can't hurt to read them.'

'Is that everything?' James asked in a would-be casual voice.

'Yes, I'll just clean up.' She responded shoving her things back in her bag.

James left saying he was going to tell Sirius and Remus the results. Lily got up to help Violet get her things.

'I'm sorry about James,' Lily told her cautiously. 'I don't know what's got into him.'

To Lily's surprise, Violet smiled. 'Don't worry about it. He's worried for you, I can tell… It won't make me leave you alone. I'll come back to check on you.'

'Thanks,' Lily said smiling back at her. 'If you don't mind me asking… Why did you say you needed the money earlier? You must work at St-Mungos?'

She shook her head. 'I use to, but I was sent home. The salary budget went down so they had to let some of us go. I was one of the youngest in my department; the choice was easy for them. I still have a child to send to Hogwarts and a house to pay so it's mainly why I accept little jobs like this.'

'How old is your daughter?' Lily asked.

'Fourteen.' She said simply.

'What does your husband do? Does he have a job or…'

Violet seemed rather interested in getting her things.

'He's dead.' She said coldly.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' Lily said truthfully. She hesitated before pointing out the obvious. 'So, you're a jobless single mom?'

'Pretty much,' Violet said regaining her kind voice. 'I accept any jobs I can get. I don't really care if you're supposed to be dead. I can keep it a secret. Everyone that I work for are those who can't go to St-Mungos due to secrecy. I don't turn anyone in or I'd have no money.'

'I guess James wasn't entirely wrong about you, you are a bit crooked.' Lily smirked. 'I'll keep your secret safe if you keep ours.'

Violet zipped her bas. 'Don't worry about it. I'll come back in a few weeks.'

Lily nodded. 'Thanks!'

* * *

'Magic.'

It felt like swearing. He looked around to make sure no one had heard him. The bedroom was still empty in which Dudley sat on the bed. He decided to try another word.

'Wizard.'

Not bad. He felt ready. He walked towards the door and opened it wide. He stared at the long hall leading to the staircase.

No, he didn't feel ready anymore.

_It's for dad._

He took a deep breath and started forward, he was halfway down the staircase when he changed his mind. He turned back around only to collapse into Harry's father.

'Oh, it's you.' James grunted. He seemed distracted for a few seconds before he frowned at him. 'Have you decided to join us for dinner?'

_Yes, yes, yes, yes._

'I – er – well…'

James raised an eyebrow almost humorously.

'Yes.' He finally said looking at his shoe. He wanted to say that Lily had invited him, but he didn't know how to call her. Should he say Aunt Lily? Lily? Mrs. Potter? It _was_ his aunt, but it felt unnatural to say it.

'I'll take you to the kitchen then.' James said casually. 'We'll be eating soon. Oh, Remus and Tonks are here too.'

Dudley had absolutely no clue who Remus and Tonks were, but he did feel a bit nervous about it.

_It's for dad, _he reminded himself. He needed to know how Harry's parents came back to life. He didn't care if magic had been used if it could bring his father back.

The kitchen was pretty dirty in Dudley's opinion. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs anyway. He recognised one of the men sitting at the table as the same men that had rescued them along with Harry's parents.

'That's Sirius Black.' James introduced. 'He's Harry's godfather.'

_Harry's godfather? The one who was on the run?_

'That's Remus Lupin,' His uncle continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary, 'and Nymphadora Tonks, but be sure to call her Tonks.'

Remus Lupin could have been homeless for all Dudley knew. He looked like one. Nymphadora Tonks was different. Her hair was spiky and pink. It was all very weird.

'We're glad you could join us.' The men named Remus said happily.

Dudley was spare a respond by the arrival of his aunt.

'Dinner's rea- Dudley, you came!' She said as happily as Remus had.

Dudley felt awkward at all the attention he was getting. He managed what he hoped was a smile and Lily returned two minutes later with a big pot of what looked like chowder.

'That's my favorite!' Tonks said exited.

'Do you want to bring a bowl to your mom or should I go?' Lily asked him while pouring some in a big bowl.

'I – I don't want her to know that I'm here.' Dudley said aware that everyone was watching him.

'I won't tell her.' Lily said and she sounded truthful.

The last thing Dudley needed was his mother knowing he was plotting to use magic to get his father back. While Lily was gone, the rest of the table's occupant placed food on their plates and talked about things that Dudley did not understand in the slightest.

He was happy when his aunt returned because he had gotten used to her being around with all the time she brought him food. She sat down beside him and James gave her a bowl he had previously poured for her.

'Thank you, James.' She said taking the bowl. She then focused her attention on Dudley. 'How are you?'

Dudley wished the four other occupants would talk among themselves again. They were all watching him as if he might do something interesting.

'I'm fine.' He replied looking at his bowl.

'Fabulous,' Lily said smiling. 'If there's anything you want to ask us…'

She let the sentence float and Dudley knew she hadn't forgotten the conversation they'd had that morning. He thought of his father. He had to ask, no matter how stupid he may sound, no matter how many people were listening and no matter they were all witches and wizards.

'I'm a bit confused.' Dudley admitted. 'Why are you alive again?'

He saw James and Sirius exchange a look and felt a bit uneasy. Lily seemed to ponder the answer.

'Well…' She said after a few seconds. 'How much do you know about our death?'

Dudley wasn't eating anymore. 'This Lord somebody killed you and he's back – or that's what Harry said anyway. Did he come back to life with you?'

'It was around the same time, yes.' Lily nodded. 'But, it was different. He wasn't really dead. He was just really weak. He'd been hidden for thirteen years.'

'Naturally, some people concluded that he was dead.' Remus said.

'But, you two were really dead?' Dudley asked. It was like trying to figure an impossible puzzle.

'We were.' James agreed. 'Our bodies were buried and everything.'

'How?' Dudley asked eagerly.

'It's a long story, but bottom line is, Harry was sent into a cemetery last June with another boy named Cedric Diggory,' Lily started and Dudley felt his whole face warmed up. He had heard Harry talking in his sleep last summer saying something about a Cedric… _and his parents_. 'This other guy – you know the small men that lock us up? Wormtail – he was there as well. He killed Cedric.'

Dudley gasped.

Lily smiled sadly. 'Terrible, I know. Harry was then attached to a stone where he saw Wormtail revive Voldemort – that's the one who killed us. At some point, Voldemort wanted to prove that he was more powerful than Harry so he decided to have a duel against him.'

Dudley thought of those video games he played where he would duel an opponent with weapons and magic power. Harry was living it.

'Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand are sisters.' Sirius said darkly. 'They're made with the same Phoenix feather. Because of this, when Voldemort and Harry tried to attack each other, the wands connected. This made Voldemort's wand perform a shadow of his last spells.'

'A Shadow?' Dudley asked all source of embarrassment gone.

'We're not really sure,' Lily answered. 'It's just a sort of imprint of the spell.'

Dudley didn't really understand, but nodded anyway.

'The next part is a bit uncertain.' James said slowly. 'From what Harry told us, our imprints got out of the wand.'

'That's why you're back?' Dudley asked.

'We think so. Something must have happened to our imprints after the connection broke. We're five of us that are alive again.' Lily nodded.

'What do you remember?' Dudley asked curiously.

'Dying and waking up at that same spot years later thinking that it had only been three seconds.' James said casually.

Dudley nodded. If he understood correctly, he must found out who killed his father and find someone who had the same Phoenix feather as him or her. He decided he'd ask who they think killed his father tomorrow. He didn't feel much like bringing him up yet.

* * *

'Wait – what?' Harry asked via the mirrors.

Lily, James and Sirius were sitting pretty tight on the couch talking through the mirrors. They could see Hermione and Ron lingering behind Harry.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I wanted to make sure it was real.' Lily said quickly.

'With a baby?' Harry asked still shocked.

'What else could you be pregnant with?' They heard Hermione say in the background. 'Congratulation, Mrs. Potter!'

'Are we happy about this?' Harry asked uncertainly.

'We're getting around.' James said nudging Lily slightly.

Harry smiled. 'Yeah… I think I'd like to have a sibling.'

Ron grimaced. 'I can give you one of mine.'

James laughed. 'So, what's been going on?'

'Same as usual,' Harry shrugged. 'We went to Hogsmade today.'

'Dung was there,' Sirius said off-handily. 'But, you probably didn't see him. He usually sneaks into Hog's Head Pub and-'

Hermione gasped. 'What?'

Harry and Ron exchange a look.

'What's the matter?' Lily asked her eyes narrowing.

'We sort of did something.' Harry said looking a bit ashamed.

James smirked. 'What did you do?'

'We had this idea-' Hermione started, but Harry and Ron threw her dirty looks, 'I mean – I had this idea to form a club. Since Umbridge won't teach us any spells, we should learn them by ourselves.'

'Fantastic!' Sirius said while James yelled, 'Brilliant!'

'You think so?' Harry asked surprised.

'Yes!' James and Sirius said together.

The kids proceeded to explain the meeting in Hog's Head. It was only after the mirrors were disconnected that Lily spoke about her thoughts on that defense group.

'You lot really think that's the best thing for them?' She asked James and Sirius.

'It's better that their ready, right?' James shrugged.

'I guess so…' Lily said letting the sentence trailed away.

* * *

**I did two 'mistakes' in this chapter and I am well aware of it. The first one being that not all wands are made with Phoenix feathers. This is only what Dudley understood. The second one being that technically, Harry and the gang met up in Hog's Head the weekend prior this one in the books. I really couldn't care less. It's staying this way. **

**On a more positive note, here are the answers to those who reviewed :**

**GypsiOfOlypmus: Thank you for your support! :)**

**Maraudersheart: I'm curious as to how you constantly know when I'm updating, because your only just a guest on my reviews, but I'm glad you are :) Thank you! **

**Theseven29: Nobody was supposed to notice that in the last chapter, I kind of feel bad that you're excited for it because it won't come along until later on. I thought it was something people would forget and I'd be like ... 'AHA! Bet you forgot about that!'. You're clever :)**

**DracoLover14: Well, I'm sorry he had to go! :(**

**XxXVioletSkyXxX: Thank you for your help! :)**

**Books are air: I feel bad now that you guys feel bad :( But, I'm sticking with it! A couple of 'Mom's'... Is that a short word for moments?! Or are you talking about mothers? lol.. *French person here***

_**For those who wants to put in their opinions on these things:**_

**1. We know Dudley comes around in the seventh book because Harry saved him last summer. What did you think of the Dudley described in this chapter. Did I hit it right or did I hit the ditch?**

**2. Do you want to read about Occlumency? Snape teaching Harry? **

**3. Death Eaters: I'm not a hundrend percent set on who will killed what Death Eater, or who of them will die. My question is: Who would you like to see defeat who?**

**4. I'm not sure how to make sense of this question, but here goes: Which characters would you want to read about, like how they interact with each other. Tonks/Lupin, Sirius/James, Severus and whomever, Ron/Hermione... Frienship, romance, whatever... you get what I'm saying?! **

**5. Finally, what is your impression on Violet McCarty?**

**Thanks again! :)**

**-Battleofthegood**


	18. Chapter 16 - Red is Love

**Hello lovely people, **

**First of all, I know I always thanked the followers, favorites and reviewers, but I want to take a second and thank the viewers as well. By the numbers of view (or visitor) I get for every chapter, I have a feeling a lot are following without an account. So, thank you. :) I think someone added me to their community as well, so thank you!**

**Second, I got some pretty interesting theories from the reviewers. I do love to read them and I did PM a few of them to give them hints about their ideas. Some I wanted to PM, but they did not have an account (Marauder's heart you need to get yourself an account, I'm giving you no choice ;))**

**Third, I got at least two reviews suggesting a Violet/Sirius pairing… interesting. **

**Last but not least, this chapter has been through a beta. Thank you XxXVioletSkyXxX! :) :)**

**For James and Lily's anniversary, this chapter is full of romance… with, of course, some drama and mystery. **

**RECAP****: A new mysterious Healer comes in to help Lily with her pregnancy. Sirius is very suspicious of her. Ginny and Dean are dating. Hermione broke it off with Viktor. Lily and James's anniversary is tomorrow. Sirius and James told Remus that Tonks had a crush on him, but nothing happened thus far. I think that's generally what you need to remember for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Red is Love**

Red was love.

That's all James could remember about roses.

_Red was love. _

He needed to buy red roses, but how many? Numbers had meanings too.

Being married to someone who did justice to her name by knowing everything about flower's colors and numbers was very difficult when you wanted to buy them.

The color was easy; red meant love. He always got the number wrong however. She would laugh it out though. She knew he was hopeless and did not get offended, but he really wanted to have the right number for their first anniversary since their return.

He didn't know where he would get his information. He didn't want to ask Lily, because that would have made it quite obvious. He knew Sirius wouldn't have a clue _and_ would probably throw an unnecessary comment about 'crazy people who were in love'.

It was only when he passed a door on the main landing of Grimmauld's Place that quite plainly told him it was the library that he had a bit of hope to solve his problem. He had never entered the library in the two months he'd been in the house. It was as big as the library he had in the mansion he had grew up in. The books were dusty and old, but James looked for a hint on flower meanings or something of the likes.

The library seemed to be divided, not by subjects, but by owners. Someone named Charis owned about a quarters of the books. Some, like Arcturus, had only a tiny section. The books were mostly school books or dark magic books. The further he went, the older the books got.

It was at the end of one row that he found a section that had belonged to someone named Elledora. This section was almost as big as Charis's section. Half of it was full of dark books. James didn't even want to know what was inside, but the other half were very soft books. One of them – James's heart leap – was a book on flowers.

_Flowers from A to Z_

James made sure that nobody was around before sitting down against the nearby wall. He opened the cover. Words had been scribbled in a very neat handwriting.

_Elledora, _

_This might come handy when flourishing Father's garden._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Isla_

James was confused as to where and why the Black's would have a garden. However, that wasn't important just now. He quickly found the chapter on roses and read on.

* * *

**(Peaches rose are commonly given to those who are ill as a sympathy gesture)**

Nymphadora was really tired. Her eyelid kept closing without her permission. It was a boring day after all. The Auror office wasn't as exciting as one think it is.

She pretended to be sorting up files when she was really just moving them around with no purpose. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Remus Lupin. That's where her head was at.

He was kind and quiet. He was helpful and attentive. He was a _fucking_ werewolf. All in all, he was everything she wasn't.

She was really tired.

Remus also had a smile that brightened up the room.

She just wanted to sleep. Had the temperature risen up?

Hell, she should ask him out! Why did she think _he _had to make the first move? She was Nymphadora Tonks and she wasn't afraid to ask anyone out!

She was also sweating for some reason. _I just want to go home and sleep. _

And, ask Remus out!

She closed her eyes and opened them again with difficulty. The noise from the Auror office seemed to have muted. Her eyes went out of focus and she knew she was going to pass out before it happened, but she couldn't stop it.

Everything went black.

* * *

**(A full-blossom rose placed between two non-blossom ones is given when one wishes to symbolize secrecy)**

If you didn't count the fact that Voldemort was back, that the world thought he was a mass murderer, that he was stuck in the one house he could not stand to be in or that he couldn't for the life of him remember where he would have met that Violet McCarthy women, Sirius didn't have any problems… except when people dumped their problems on him.

'I have a problem,' Lily said sitting down beside him in the living room area.

_Oh, great._

'Tomorrow is James' and my anniversary.' Lily started whispering quickly. 'It's ten thirty at night and I still haven't got him anything. What should I do?'

Sirius shrugged. 'Sex.'

Lily scowled at him.

'Fine, gave him a card… and sex.'

Lily gave an exasperated breath. 'Stop joking!'

'I'm not.' Sirius laughed. 'If I would have a wife-'

'Which you won't have… ever,' Lily said under her breath.

'-I wouldn't care much about anniversary rubbish… except the sex part.'

Lily pursed her lips together in a very Petunia-ish manner. 'You're not much help.'

'Write a poem,' Sirius joked.

Lily's face lit up. 'That's brilliant! I'll put it in a homemade card.'

Sirius looked over as Lily ran out of the room. He liked Lily, but he really didn't know how James did it. His thoughts were back on his own problem as he stared at the mirror they had used to contact Harry earlier.

It hit him what he had to do. He took the mirror and called for Harry as quietly as he could.

* * *

**(A single rose is given when one wishes to express their love to the other)**

Ginny thought it odd that Harry had come and fetch her – though she didn't mind.

'Where are we going?' She had asked him, but he seemed really preoccupied to reach his destination, which turned out to be an empty classroom.

'I talked to Sirius yesterday evening,' Harry said as soon as he had closed the door.

'What? How?'

'A mirror thing – it doesn't matter –' Harry waved the answer away. 'Do you know anyone with the surnamed McCarty?'

'Elizabeth McCarty?' Ginny suggested.

'I don't know…' Harry said thoughtfully. 'Is she your age?'

'Yeah, she's in Ravenclaw… Does this have to do with the Order?'

Harry nodded absent-mindedly. 'What do you know about her?'

Ginny was confused, but knew it would be pointless to try and get Harry to tell her anything before she told him what she knew. 'She's very Hermione-ish when it comes to classes and homework, but she's a complete three sixty socially. She's quite self-centered and materialistic… and annoying.'

'What do you know about her parents?' Harry asked with an air of impatience which irritated her.

'I don't know.' She said truthfully.

Harry drummed his fingers on his legs before looking sideways at her. 'My mum's pregnant.'

'Harry, that's great!' Ginny said forgetting that he had irritated her. 'You're finally getting a family.'

Harry smiled sheepishly. 'Yeah… I am. That's why I need to know about that McCarty girl…'

He went one to explain about the Healer and Ginny concluded.

'So, Sirius doesn't trust her?'

Harry shook his head.

'Well… if it's for a baby's sake, I can ask Luna if she knows anything about her.' Ginny said slowly.

Harry grinned. 'Yeah?'

Ginny's heart gave an uneven leap which had nothing to do with Harry's smile – really!

'Yeah.'

* * *

**(A twelve rose bouquet is used when one declares his love to one other)**

Hermione was confused when it came to love. Everyone seemed so certain that Ron had a – crush could she call it? – on her. It was false of course, but somewhere deep down inside she felt a bit cold when the thought crossed her mind.

Ron would often look at the physical when it came to woman – outside beauty to be precise. Looking at herself in the dormitory mirror, she found it depressing. At least her teeth weren't extensively large anymore.

Parvarti and Lavender were rambling on about hairstyles. Sometimes she envied them, but she shook her head. That was ridiculous. She wouldn't be _that_ girl.

She went down to the common room to find Ron sitting alone.

'Where's Harry?' She asked taking a seat close to him.

Ron shrugged. He seemed bored.

'Have you done your History of Magic essay yet?' Hermione reminded him. It was due the next day after all.

'Can we not talk about homework or O.W.L.s for two seconds in here?' Ron said grumpily.

'_Have you?'_ Hermione demanded. 'I'm not doing them for you this time. I don't care if you get a 'T' on it!'

'Stop irritating me about it if you don't care.' Ron said. 'I've got Quidditch to think about.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'That's so important…'

'It is!' Ron shot her a dirty look.

'Fine, I'm going to the library.' She announced.

Ron didn't reply, so she left feeling angry. He would make her so mad sometimes. If he really did have a 'crush' on her, why would he say such things?

* * *

**(A fifty rose bouquet is given when one wishes to express unconditional love)**

'I need to speak with you.'

The low and quiet voice made her jump. Lily dropped her ink all over the floor and clenched her heart.

'You scared me!'

Severus didn't say anything.

'What are you doing here?' She asked waving away the ink that had fallen on the living room floor.

'I need to speak with you.' He repeated while approaching her.

'Oh, okay,' she shrugged pointing at the couch, 'you can join me then.'

Severus sat down and Lily noticed that he looked quite emotionless – like he was closing his mind, she thought wildly. His face was too blank. It wasn't natural at all.

'Dumbledore told me he arranged for you to have a personal Healer.' Severus started.

'I guess you can put it like that…'

'Be careful.' Severus said quite harshly.

'Not you as well!' Lily replied annoyed.

'Her husband was a Death Eater,' Severus said ignoring her reply. He seemed on a mission to make her understand. 'She wasn't officially a Death Eater, but when we were really hurt, she would mend us, no questions ask.'

Lily let the information sink in. 'So you think...'

'She still does mend us, Death Eaters,' he interrupted her, 'I don't know what Dumbledore's playing at.'

'Maybe,' Lily defended her Healer, 'she's a spy for us?'

'Of course not,' Severus said as if she'd insulted him, '_I_ am the spy!'

Lily shook her head in disbelief. 'She's too innocent.'

'Pettigrew seemed innocent as well, didn't he?' Severus said harshly. 'Why do you always choose the wrong people to trust?'

The words went deep into her. It was getting harder to swallow. Severus obviously read her expression because his face went softer and his voice sounded less cold.

'I'm only asking you to be careful.'

Lily nodded while chewing her tongue. 'I will.'

Severus got up. 'I'll be heading back.'

Lily knew he wanted to leave before he bumped into James or Sirius. When Severus reached the door Lily called him, 'Sev!'

He turned around and she found the need to tell him.

'I know you said that I trust all the wrong people, but I trust you.' Lily told him.

Severus smiled in an unnatural way. Lily thought that maybe Severus needed to feel trusted. Why else would he be so hateful towards everybody.

'And, I'd trust you even more,' Lily said trying to restrain herself from yelling at him, 'if I'd get less negative feedbacks about you from Harry.'

The smile vanished and he looked as though he would very much like to reply to that statement. Instead, he spun around and left the house.

* * *

**(Red is for love and peache is for illness)**

Lily had only just finished her lame card. It was the ugliest card she had ever seen. Worst case scenario, James would have a good laugh out of it. He probably hadn't come up with anything better anyway.

She took her card and went up to their bedroom only to find the door denying her entry.

'Come on,' She muttered and knocked on the door.

'Yes?' She heard James's voice.

'Why are you locking me out?'

'Wait just one second…'

Lily hid the card in her pocket and waited only a few seconds. James opened the door, but blocked the view.

'Close your eyes.' James grinned.

Lily raised one eyebrow.

'It's not fun if you don't!'

She closed her eyes and James led her in. She heard the door closed and James put his hands on her shoulder from behind her.

'Open your eyes,' He whispered in her right ear.

She saw red flowers everywhere; left, right, and center. She could not count them, there was too many.

'James…' She said breathlessly.

Some were on vases, some on the bed, on the dresser…

'H-how did you-?'

James had come around to face her, his hazel eyes sparkling. 'The question is not how, but why?'

Lily kissed him, but James pulled her away. Lily looked at him questioningly and he grinned.

'I need to impress you first,' James started.

'I'm pretty impressed as it is,' Lily said thinking guiltily about her stupid card in her pocket.

James shushed her by putting his index in front of her mouth.

'I couldn't get you anything but red flowers, because that's a symbol for love.'

* * *

**(Get well soon)**

Nymphadora awoke disoriented. It didn't take her long to swear out loud. She was in a bloody hospital.

'Ms. Tonks, please!' A nurse beside her said disapprovingly. 'You're in a hospital full of families. We do not tolerate that kind of language.'

'Why am I here?' She said choosing to skip the apologies.

'I'll get you your Healer.' The nurse said walking away coldly.

She had passed out. She remembered it now. Was it so bad that she had to end up here?

A male Healer approached her several minutes later.

'Ms. Tonks,' He shook her hand, 'I'm Healer Boot. Now, we managed to save you-'

_'What do you mean?'_

'Now, now,' Healer Boot said surprised to see her react so strongly, 'you had an overdose of drowsiness potion-'

'But, I didn't take any!' Tonks told him.

'There's nothing to be ashamed of,' The Healer said smiling sadly. 'It can get quite addictive-'

'I didn't!' She said loudly.

The Healer looked at her exasperated. 'Well, the good news is, you're going to live.'

He left and by the way he looked at her before leaving, she knew he didn't believe her. One thought exploded in her brain, did someone tried and kill her?

She looked sideways at her nightstand and noticed a few 'get well soon' cards mostly from work and the Order. Someone had even brought peaches flowers.

She hated flowers.

'Urgh, who would give me such ugly-'

She took the small card attached to them and read it.

_Tonks, _

_Get well soon,_

_Remus_

She suddenly loved the flowers.

* * *

**(One rose for a lover's phrase)**

'I could have gotten you one rose…' James said putting his arms around her waist. 'But, it didn't seem quite enough.'

* * *

**(I love you)**

Ginny had promised to talk to Luna, but she was nowhere to be found. It was Sunday after all, perhaps she had slept in? Ginny returned to the common room gloomily.

Harry was sitting by the fire beside Ron. She didn't want to disappoint him, so she sneaked into her dormitory without him noticing. Her dorm mates were still sleeping so she slumped down on her bed. She jumped back up when something scratched her back.

On the bed laid a single red rose. The rose was in a horrible state now that she had laid on it.

'Oops…' She murmured taking out the card.

_For ten amazing dates and hopes to get many more, _

_XOX_

_Dean_

It was a bit cheesy, really, but it was a nice gesture.

* * *

**(Twelve rose for declaring love)**

'I couldn't get you twelve rose because you already know that I love you…' James smirked. 'I don't need to declare anything.'

* * *

**(You're the one for me)**

Hermione threw a dirty look in Ron's direction as she crossed the common room after a full day in the library. She had only taken a step in the dormitory when Parvati and Lavender pulled her inside full of excitement.

She couldn't remember a time when the two of them had been excited by her entrance. It was very strange.

'You've been sent flowers!' Lavender said breathlessly.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked as she had surly misunderstood.

'Look!' Parvati said spinning her so that she faced her night table. A dozen roses were in plain sight beside her stack of books. Crookshanks was eating one of the flowers.

'Don't!' Hermione told her cat shooing her away. 'Who sent me these? Are you sure their mine?'

'Your name's on the card,' Parvati told her, 'maybe it's a secret admirer.'

Fingers shaking, she took the small card on which her name was on the envelope. She recognised the handwriting immediately.

_Hermione, _

_I hope you know how I feel, _

_Viktor_

She stared at the bouquet. No one had ever sent her flowers before, except the ones her parents gave her when she came home. That didn't count though, she thought.

'Who is it from then?' Lavender's curious voice asked from behind her.

'My mum,' she lied knowing they wouldn't let the subject go if she did not answer. 'She – er – thought they'd cheer me up.'

'Oh,' Lavender said clearly disappointed by the lack of gossip, 'that's nice of her.'

Hermione made a note to throw the card in the fire at the very first opportunity. The last thing she needed was people knowing that an International Quidditch player was sending her flowers.

'We should have known it wasn't someone from here,' Parvati was saying as Hermione slipped the card in her pocket, 'They don't make them romantic at Hogwarts.'

Hermione tried to imagine receiving flowers from someone around here. It would be very odd indeed if Ron suddenly sent her flowers.

* * *

**(A full-blossom flower place between two immature ones symbolize secrecy)**

'You're certainly _not_ my secret,' James was saying expertly, 'every flower in this place is in full-blossom…'

* * *

**(Keep my secret)**

Sirius retrieved to his bedroom early. The Dursley's were still locked up in their rooms (Dudley hadn't shown his face today) and Lily and James were celebrating their anniversary in their room.

He had only just closed his bedroom door when he noticed something very weird. On his bedside table were three flowers. Two of them weren't even blossomed.

He approached it with caution. The only people who could have put it there were those who knew about the Order, even if it was by owl.

Was this some kind of joke?

Without touching the flowers, he searched around for a card with only his eyes. He eventually found it and gently took it. His name was scribbled on the envelope in a very untidy handwriting that Sirius did not recognise. He opened the envelope to the small card where words were cramped together.

_I kept your secret. I knew how you escaped, but I didn't rat you out. _

_I know you'll remember. _

_I kept your secret, keep mine. _

Sirius spun around almost expecting someone to be there, but he was quite alone. He read the card again looking around with genuine fear in his eyes and frowning.

…

_What?_

* * *

**(Fifty and one)**

'So, the correct number of flowers to get you,' James grinned as her eyes popped out, 'was fifty flowers, because they represent unconditional love.'

'You got me _fifty flowers?'_ Lily asked breathlessly.

'Oh, that reminds me,' James said taking a perfect one from the desk, 'this one will never die. It's been in some solution rubbish… So, that's fifty and one.'

'Fifty one flowers…' Lily said looking around in disbelief.

'No, no,' James laughed. 'Fifty and one; fifty for the unconditional love and one for the 'I love you'.'

Lily looked pointedly at the ground. 'I got you a card that I made, but its rubbish.'

'I'm sure it's not.' James said reasonably. 'I want to see it.'

Lily laughed. 'You really don't, James, it's really ugly!'

'Where is it then?' James asked.

'Nowhere,'

James hung his head and then, without a warning, lifted her of her feet, dropped her on the bed and tickled her.

'James!' She gasped while laughing. 'Stop – it.'

'Give me the card,' he said still tickling her.

'I – can't – breathe – stop – James – fine!'

James gave it a rest.

'Here it is,' she threw him the card in a very unromantic way.

James snorted. 'Beautiful.'

'Shut up,' Lily murmured.

'Oh, come on, you always laugh whenever I give you a rubbish presents.' James pointed out. 'Oh, I get it,' he added looking at the cover of the card again while smirking, 'that's a stag and a doe. It's us… and there's a little heart, because we love each other…'

'Just read the damn card,' Lily laughed.

James opened it and read it silently. 'You know,' he said when he was done, 'you're way better at writing then drawing.' More seriously he added. 'It's a beautiful poem, thank you.'

'And they're beautiful flowers.' Lily said taking one and smelling it.

* * *

**I love implying mystery. The theme of my story is family/friendship, but I feel it should be change to romance just for this chapter. **

**I didn't write Lily's poem because it would suck if I did. Not even kidding!**

**I always try to set myself in the characters' minds. It got to a point that while writing this, I actually thought we were in October… **

**Anyway, have a good weekend... and don't be shy, review! :)**

**Battleofthegood**


	19. Chapter 17 - A Very McCarty Day

**Gahh, so close to 200 followers and I've finally reached 100 favourites. Thank you!**

**My reviewers are the best. :) I love reading them! I got a lot of good reviews for the format of my last chapter, but one said that it was confusing, so this one is quite simple, but if you really enjoyed the last one, I might come up with a nice format again some time soon. **

**This chapter is the longest one yet, which is probably why it took this long to update. I've decided to be nice and throw out LOADS AND LOADS of hints about our current mystery. This chapter is all about Violet McCarty… you're welcome!**

**Nymphadora/Remus, Ginny/Harry, James/Lily, James/Sirius, Harry/parents and Dudley/Order scenes… and we meet Violet's daughter. Read on to find out ;)**

**RECAP:**** Nymphadora got drugged (in a very wizardry fashion), Sirius received a mysterious note (DUM DUM DUM…), Violet mentioned having a fourteen year old daughter and two sisters, one of which knew Regulus. Sirius isn't suspicious of Violet at all…. JUST KIDDING… Sirius is so suspicious of her that James is brainwashed into thinking the same… even Harry started going to Ginny for answers on the subject. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - A Vey McCarty Day**

Nymphadora got released three days after she had been brought in. She had been banned from buying a number of potions. She had been given flyers on the danger of overdosing. No matter how she tried to tell them she hadn't take any potions that day, the Healer had book her an appointment in two weeks to have another check-up.

The kids had started to meet in the room of requirement for their D.A. meetings.

Sirius hadn't mentioned the mysterious note he had received to anyone. In fact, he had burned the flowers at the first opportunity, but had kept the card. He had an idea whom sent it and wanted to know exactly what was going on before telling James, Remus or Lily. He also felt weird admitting he had received flowers.

Dudley had shown his face at three meals since the Potter's anniversary. He had become more and more talkative and less awkward. A week after the Potter's anniversary, Dudley sat down to lunch for the fourth time. Lily counted that he would join them once every two days.

'So, we're in a war?'

The occupants of the table – Lily, James, Sirius and Kingsley – all stared at Dudley. It wasn't the question that surprised them, it was that Dudley had used the pronoun '_we'_ instead of '_you_'.

'Not officially,' Kingsley said recovering first. Dudley had immediately liked Kingsley, he wasn't sure why. 'The Ministry's the only one who can declare a war. As they are oblivious to Voldemort's return…'

'You said the other day,' Dudley said to Lily, 'that last time there was a war half the Order was killed, will it be likely to happen again?'

'If the Ministry keeps a blind eye, we're the only ones to threaten Voldemort.' James explained. 'We're in danger every time we step outside this door. It's very likely that some will die-'

'_James!' _Lily interjected.

James shot her a look, but turned towards Dudley again. 'As long as you're in this house, nobody will hurt you.'

Dudley twitched. 'I'm stuck here for a long time then?'

There was a collective nod.

'What about my school?' Dudley asked. 'What about my friends? What about my aunt Marge? She doesn't even know that dad is…'

He swallowed painfully.

'We just can't,' Lily said quietly. 'We can't tell anyone… I know it's hard, but if you want to make it through, you'll have to go along with this.'

Dudley nodded slowly. He was about to bring his father back up when a small of a women entered the kitchen and the air seemed to have stiffen.

'McCarty,' Sirius said coldly. 'I've been hoping you'd be coming. I need to speak with you.'

* * *

Nobody suspected kind people. Violet had learned it years ago, so she adopted kind manners.

It worked, for most part, but sometimes she would let something slip. It was small things that she could often find excuses; having a bad day or not feeling so well.

A week and a half ago, Dumbledore, who saw right through her kindness, had approached her. He had come unannounced to her house. She had been surprised to see him as they hadn't spoken in what must have been five to ten years, she couldn't really remember.

'Business must be running high?' He had asked her almost too knowingly after Violet had made him a cup of tea. 'What with Voldemort back, there must be a lot of illegal activities resulting to injuries.'

Violet had shivered and the atmosphere of her kitchen had seemed to have changed. 'Don't say his name, it's enough that he doesn't know…'

'He doesn't know that you tend to his Death Eaters.' Dumbledore finished.

'They don't want him to know that they get hurt…' Violet explained. 'It makes them seem weak in front of him. They don't want that.'

Dumbledore only nodded. 'Have you thought of joining his force?'

Violet blinked at him.

'You'll have to choose a side-'

'I don't have to.' Violet shook her head. 'You know what happens when you choose a side? You're doomed! Ever noticed how the vast majorities of deaths the last time was from either the muggles, the Death Eaters, the muggle-borns or the Order of the Pheonix; the not-so-secret organisation.'

'What do you live for then?' Dumbledore asked his eyes looking deep into hers.

'My daughter,' she said firmly, 'nothing else.'

'Then, I have a job for you. That is, if you want it. Remember what I did for you.' Dumbledore's voice had become almost mandatory. 'Your speciality for Dark Magic must have come in handy, but I'm asking for your second specialty.'

'Who's pregnant?' She asked, because surly Dumbledore himself wasn't. 'Is it one of your students? Their parents usually contact me.'

'It's nothing of the likes. It's a thirty-five year old woman.'

'Then why doesn't she go to the Hospital?'

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly sparkled. 'Well, I must say that this is most unusual, but the pregnant woman is supposed to be dead.'

Dumbledore explain the basic of the Prior Intacatem and Violet was left to believe him.

'Oh, one more thing,' he had said after Violet accepted the job for the sake of Dumbledore and the money she was going to make, 'Sirius Black will be there. I need you to trust me when I tell you that he's innocent. Not that it matters to you, you don't take sides.'

He left leaving her with a cold feeling and she absent-mindedly touched a small mark in the shape of a cross above her thumb.

_Sirius Black was going to be there. _

She'd have to resign. He was the only person who knew… She wasn't even sure if Dumbledore knew the real story. Sirius did though.

Sirius Black knew everything.

* * *

'I really need to tend on Lily just now,' Violet said as kindly as possible as soon as Sirius requested to speak to her.

James had stiffened on his chair and was looking at Sirius with confusion. Lily was looking between Sirius and Violet. A bald black man was sitting quite comfortable on one of the chairs and a large teenager was looking at her with his mouth half open.

'I'll get straight to the point,' Sirius said pointing at the stairs.

Violet followed him up fearing that he finally remembered which was bound to happen soon enough. He led her to the living room where he round up on her.

'What do you mean by it?' Sirius said through his teeth his face inches from hers.

'I don't know what you're talking about-'

'The flowers!' Sirius said bringing his hands up in exasperation.

'I'm sorry,' she said calmly, 'I have no idea what you're on about?'

'You know exactly what I mean!' Sirius said loudly. 'The note, what did it mean?'

'I thought we were talking about flowers?' She asked in polite confusion.

'Don't play games with me!' Sirius warned her with his index. 'I don't like games-'

'Oh, I think you do,' Violet replied before she could stop herself.

'What?' Sirius gasped.

'Nothing,' Violet panicked. She needed an escape route. 'I need to speak to Lily.'

'It can wait-'

'No it can't.' She said firmly. 'The baby might be in trouble. Now, if you'll excuse me.'

Violet left without a second glance at Sirius.

* * *

'What do you mean the baby might be in trouble?' Lily asked very fast.

She didn't even want the baby, but now that it was in trouble, she was feeling rather sick. Violet had pulled her to her room along with James.

'I thought you said the baby was fine?' James said with anger.

'I thought it was,' Violet said quietly, 'but I preserved the potions' results in a cupboard.' She took out a flask with a liquid somewhere between blue and green. 'This is supposed to be yellow.'

'And you've only just notice, did you?' James asked not bothering to lower his voice.

'Actually, yes,' Violet said and Lily was sure she heard a hint of annoyance in her voice. 'I'm going to have to run some more tests-'

James opened his mouth, but Lily decided best to jump in.

'Please leave, James.'

James choked on whatever words he was about to say. He looked at Lily as though she had just lost it, 'What?'

'Just because Sirius is all suspicious of her-'

'You said it yourself that her husband was a Death Eater-'

'Doesn't mean that you have to be-'

'It's alright when _Snivelly _says it though-'

'What has she done to you?'

'But, when I'm suspicious – oh, no, that's crossing the line!'

A small bang of the door told them that Violet had left.

'See what you've done!' Lily said pointing at the door as she got up to run after Violet.

She found her in the entrance hall ready to leave.

'No, wait!' Lily called after her.

Violet turned around with a blank expression. It reminded her of Severus a bit.

'Look, Lily, I feel for you, but I'm not being paid enough to take any of this rubbish.'

Her kind manners had disappeared and Lily had an unpleasant feeling that this Violet was more real.

'I'll pay you extra and we'll meet in private. James and Sirius won't be there.' Lily pleaded. '_Please!_'

'And James will be alright with that, will he?' Violet asked in a cold voice.

'I… well… do it for the baby's sake…' Lily said panic stricken.

* * *

James had entered the living room where Sirius was sitting moodily.

'What's with her?' James asked urgently while pacing in front of Sirius waiting for an answer.

'McCarty?' Sirius suggested. 'Wish I knew…'

'Whatever it is you're not telling me-'

'I told you everything I know-'

James kicked one of the chairs and Sirius stopped in alert.

'Damn it, Sirius, if you know anything_ – anything- _you better tell me.' James said not bothering to keep his voice at a low level. 'Do you think I'm stupid? You just made a whole scene in the kitchen when she entered! Now, she wants to make _tests_ on Lily, so you better start spitting out whatever it is you were on about earlier.'

Sirius was silent for a few seconds. He stared at James as if he was being crazy. At long last, he pulled out a small card from his pocket and gave it to James.

'I received this last week.' Sirius grunted.

James read the note.

_I kept your secret. I knew how you escaped, but I didn't rat you out. _

_I know you'll remember. _

_I kept your secret, keep mine. _

'So, it's from her?' James asked his voice a bit more polite, but his inside was boiling.

Sirius shrugged. 'Who else could it be from?'

'But, it sounds as if you know something about her?' James reasoned.

'Yeah, but I can't remember.' Sirius said clenching his fist in anger. 'You know that feeling when you can't remember where you've seen someone and it's just eating your fucking brain, because you know you know them somehow…'

'You must have known her pretty well if you know her secret?' James said annoyed now. This conversation wasn't really getting him anywhere.

'I suppose so?' Sirius said thoughtfully.

'When you know someone pretty well, you don't forget about them!' James said exasperated.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. 'It sounds as if you're accusing me.'

'I'm not!' James said in disbelief. 'I just wish you'd remember!'

'No need to tell me I'm useless, Dumbledore's already done that!' Sirius said leaving the room while murmuring.

James thought the afternoon wasn't going well at all. He got Lily and Sirius mad at him in the matter of fifteen minutes and Lily might be in danger if Sirius didn't remember who this Healer was in time.

James didn't have time to ponder on his thoughts when Lily entered the living room looking torn between happiness and anger.

'Did McCarty-?'

Lily shushed him by nodding.

'She left, but she's coming back tomorrow.'

James was about to point out several points against this idea, but Lily continued on.

'I could die, James. I know enough about potions to know that whatever it is that's changing the potion's color could be fatal to either me or the baby… or both.' She said with sparkling sad eyes. 'My body's not ready for this pregnancy as we establish last month. I know you're hungry for adventures and mysteries, but inventing one with Violet could cost me my life, can't you see that?'

'What if she's a Death Eater?' James tried to reason.

'Be honest, if Sirius hadn't suspected her the minute she walked in the house, would you still think something was off?'

James gave her the card that Sirius had given him. Lily read it through.

'What's this rubbish?'

'That is a note sent by McCarty to Sirius.' James said in an I-told-you-so matter.

Lily gave a derived laughed. 'This is stupid. Her secret wouldn't be that she's a Death Eater. I mean – come on! Would she really ask Sirius to keep _that_ a secret? He's a member of the Order.'

'She's still hiding something!' James said pointing at the card that Lily was still holding.

'Oh, it could be something silly.' Lily reasoned. 'What's not silly… is my pregnancy. You're acting as though the fact that my life might be in danger is nothing of importance to you.'

James's face dropped. 'She didn't say anything about your life being in danger. While we're on the subject, _I_ _died_ to try and keep you safe fourteen years ago! Stop being so dramatic about everything!'

Lily seemed dumfounded and James left her at it.

* * *

'I'm pairing you up,' Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the classroom where Ginny was having her Transfiguration class, 'with a partner that _I_ have decided.'

'Why?' A Ravenclaw large boy asked. 'You usually let us decide-'

'Mr. Davidson, you're the main reason I'm assigning partners as you must kindly remember our last lesson…' McGonagall said her nostril wide. 'Now, you can pair up with Ms. Lovegood-'

Davidson did not seem pleased with being paired with Luna. McGonagall continued down the list until-

'Weasley and McCarty-'

Ginny rolled her eyes at being assign with the snobbish Ravenclaw, but she soon remembered Harry wanting to find out about her. Maybe she'd have an excuse to talk to Harry after this lesson? Anyway, McCarty was a smart girl. They were bound to do well in the assignment.

When McGonagall was done naming the pairs – which due to no surprise, nobody was paired with their friends – Ginny dragged herself to where Elizabeth McCarty, a short girl with immense blue eyes, was pointing her to sit.

'Hi, Elizabeth!' Ginny forced a smile.

'It's Liza,' she said crunching her nose.

Ginny clicked her tongue. This was going to be a long period… or double period. Damn! _Why_, she thought, would she have that nickname? Couldn't have been Beth, Liz… or something?

They talked only about their assignment during the first half of the lesson as Elizabeth – or Liza – was very dedicated to school. Ginny aced the practical and Liza the theory. They were the first ones to be done and they handed the finish product to a very impress McGonagall.

'Well, I think ten points each is appropriate.' She said looking at the green mouse Ginny had handed and the parchment Liza had given her.

Ginny looked around at the rest of the pairings where the closest pair was merely half way done.

'I think the rest of the class will take the second period to finish their assignment,' McGonagall said pointedly, 'you two can start looking over tomorrow's lesson – page 235 to 260 in your book – and discuss it.'

They returned to their seats where Liza announced, 'I've already read it all.'

Ginny wasn't in the mood to read the stupid chapter, so she lied, 'Yeah, me too and I understand it all.'

'No point in talking about it then.' Liza said looking over at McGonagall who was going around the pairs and completely ignoring them now that they were done. 'Want to play a game?'

Ginny saw the light flickered in Liza's eyes and she knew the classroom-Liza had been replaced by the extremely-girly-Liza. She also felt whatever game Liza had in mind was going to be stupid… and she was right.

She had to say the first five names, places and numbers that came to her mind. Liza wrote them down which determined, half an hour later, that she was going to marry that Davidson block in Spain. They were going to have twenty children and live in a shack.

It did give Ginny an idea. There was still half an hour to go for the period to be over.

'Let's play another game,' Ginny said after pretending to be amazed by hers, 'I say a word and you have to tell me the first word that comes into your mind. It has to go very fast, okay? We'll take turns.'

'Oh, okay…' she said sitting on the edge of her seat.

Ginny's heart gave a leap, if she could do this correctly, she might trick her into saying something about her mother.

'Water.'

'Giant squid,' Liza said immediately. 'How about… boy.'

'Har- Dean.' Ginny said cursing herself mentally. 'Girl.'

'M-Megan,' Liza said looking around at her best friend, who was sitting across the room. 'Kiss.'

'Er – lips?... death.'

'Dad…' Liza said quietly. She also seemed unable to continue the game.

'Oh, sorry!' Ginny said her eye's popping out. Harry hadn't told her that her dad was dead. Still, she was on the subjects of her parents. 'What happen?'

Liza smiled sadly and shrugged. 'He was murdered. Mum found him dead in our house. I remember him only vaguely. I wasn't old enough to really truly understand.'

'Who – er – killed him?' Ginny asked delicately.

Liza shrugged once more. 'We don't know… He was shot to death with a gun – a muggle weapon…'

'A muggle killed him?' Ginny asked her jaw dropping.

'Looks like it, but the case has been put on hold for years now.' Liza said. 'It went on for ages though… People from the Ministry going about the house… I've never had closure. Even if I can't remember him that well, I still remember hoping they'd find who killed him. It made big news, because it's not often that a muggle kills a wizard, it's usually the other way around.'

Ginny wanted to know more, but Megan Young had joined them.

'I'm done!' She announced and Liza returned to her normal snobby annoying self as they spend the rest of the period talking about magazines and boys.

* * *

'I know it's in here somewhere.' Remus said going through the box of old school things.

'I can't believe you stayed here for the most part of ten years,' Nymphadora said looking around at the shabby little 'house' they were in. 'Do you think we're wasting our time by looking for that album?'

'Yes,' Remus smiled looking at her from behind the box, 'but, you've impressed me.'

'Why?' She asked her heart beating faster than it should have.

'For one thing, I was sure you'd side with Sirius and James's theory on the Healer.' Remus said returning to his search.

She shrugged. 'I don't really have an opinion.'

Remus laughed a bit. 'Say that again.'

'I don't have an op- What?'

Remus was looking at her with a playful smile. 'Never thought I'd see the day…'

'What day?'

'The one when you don't have an opinion on something.'

Nymphadora laughed a bit at his awed expression. 'Oh, come on! I've never even met the woman.'

'That explains it.' He said returning to the box.

Nymphadora wanted to reply with a witty comment, but Remus gave an exclamation breathe.

'I found it!'

* * *

_'You've what?'_

Sirius and James were both looking at Kingsley as though he had lost his mind.

'I've just sent her an owl.' Kingsley responded getting up from the kitchen floor where he, James, Sirius, Lily – and surprisingly Dudley who was still there – were finishing supper. 'I just thought it be nice to make her feel included.'

'That's a great idea, Kingsley!' Lily supported.

'I know she's fit,' Sirius said annoyed, 'but to bring her as a date to the Ministry's Halloween Dance… just as long as she doesn't become Violet Shacklebolt. Don't even bother to send me an invitation for that wedding.'

'Why do we suddenly want to make her feel included?' James asked.

'Because, as Severus told Lily,' Kingsley said calmly, 'she heals some of the Death Eaters… if we can get her to trust –'

The rest of his sentence was drowned by the entrance of Remus and Nymphadora. Dudley was looking quite uncomfortable by the number of witch and wizard that were around him.

'Wotcher!' Nymphadora's smile vanished. 'Wow… everyone looks on edge.'

Sirius pointed at Kingsley while raising his eyebrows. 'He invited McCarty to the Halloween Dance that you lot are having at the office.'

'Great!' Nymphadora exclaimed. 'I'll finally meet her.'

'Speaking of which,' Remus jumped in and looking directly at Sirius, 'we found what you requested.'

'What I what?' Sirius asked confused.

Remus threw him a photo album.

'Is that-?' Sirius asked.

'Yes.' Remus said nodding. 'That's the Hogwart's souvenir album the year we graduated.'

Sirius flipped the pages and everyone gathered around. He reached the pages where the fifth years were individually photographed.

'What are you doing?' James asked.

'Looking for McCarty.' Sirius mumbled. 'Maybe I'll remember if I see what she used to look like.'

'And here I thought we were going to look at ourselves and our friends.' Lily said rolling her eyes. 'I want to see that album when you're done wasting your time investigating.'

Sirius scanned the Ravenclaw section. 'There's no McCarty?'

Remus pointed at a name.

'Violet Allaway.' Lily read out loud.

A very beautiful girl with long brown hair was looking up at them from the photograph. She was smiling so beautifully that Sirius thought it made her look so much different and, for a second, understood why Kingsley wanted to bring her to the dance.

But, he noticed something strange while looking down at her stomach and Lily said what he was thinking.

'She's pregnant.' She gasped.

Remus told Sirius to flip the pages further by a motion of his finger. Sirius flipped two pages and Remus told him to stop. They had reached the fifth year Slytherin.

'It's your brother-' Lily started, but James silently told her not to continue.

Sirius looked at the label 'Regulus Black' and at the laughing figure of his brother. He wondered vaguely whether he had already decided to join Voldemort at the time.

He was distracted by Nymphadora who pointed at a label further down the page.

'Jonathan McCarty.' Sirius read. 'So, this must be her Death Eater of a husband… but, I've never heard of him?'

James was looking at the page opposite of it where the Slytherin girls were photographed.

'Rose Allaway.' He read out loud and everyone focused their attention on the photo he was pointing.

'She did mention she had a sister that was friends with your brother the first night she was here.' Remus reminded them.

If it had not been for Rose's black hair, she would have been the spitting image of Violet.

'She said she didn't really know my brother…' Sirius said his eyes narrowing. 'She mentioned her sister knowing him, but why hid that her husband was his dorm mate?'

'Maybe they weren't close?' Lily suggested.

'Yeah, but still…' Sirius murmured.

'The only thing that's weird,' Lily said firmly, 'is that she is pregnant.'

'She has a daughter, doesn't she?' James shrugged.

'A fourteen year old daughter,' Lily said frowning. 'It doesn't make sense. She would have been pregnant right after she graduated. If she was pregnant at sixteen the child would now be about seventeen.'

'She was young.' Kingsley said. 'She might have given it up.'

Lily nodded. 'Which would explain why she's so fond of her daughter… she might regret having lost the first one.'

* * *

'You're brilliant, Ginny!' Harry exclaimed so loudly that half the common room looked around to see the happenings.

_About time you notice, _she thought.

'I should tell Sirius.' Harry said quietly once the unwanted ears were elsewhere, He started to leave towards the dormitory, but he double backed. 'You should come… in case he has questions.'

'Oh… I don't know…' Ginny said thinking of Dean. 'I mean – won't it look a bit odd if I'm alone with you in your dormitory?'

'Just say you're waiting for Dean if anyone catches you.' Harry reasoned.

Ginny's conscious was telling her not to, but was she really going to pass being alone with Harry?

'Yeah,' she said nodding in a would-be casual way, 'I want to see that mirror thing anyway.'

Harry smiled and she followed him to his dormitory which – thankfully – was empty. Harry got a mirror out of his suitcase and called out Sirius's name.

Nothing happen.

'He must not have it close to him.' Harry said clearly disappointed.

Ginny sat beside him on his bed while Harry retried to call him and then his parents with the mirror. At long last, Harry's mother answered.

'Hi, Harry!' She said getting her red hair out of her face. 'Hi, Ginny!'

Ginny envied them. Lily's hair were a beautiful auburn whereas Ginny's hair was – well – somewhere between red and orange.

'How are things?' Lily asked while tying up her hair after they exchanged their greetings.

'I wanted to talk to Sirius, actually.' Harry said. 'He asked me something last weekend.'

Lily frowned. 'What did he ask?'

'Your new Healer, Violet McCarty, she has a daughter-'

'For Merlin's Sake!' Lily said her eyes flashing. She turned around and shouted, 'SIRIUS BLACK!'

Ginny looked at Harry and he shrugged when Lily wasn't looking. They heard some distant shouting and Lily yelled, 'Come here!'

There was another distant voice and Lily, sounding annoyed now, yelled once more, 'come here and I'll tell you!' Lily turned back around to face the mirror. 'It's all I've been hearing all day,' she told them, 'McCarty this, McCarty that… honestly!'

Harry, Ginny noticed, seemed a bit uneasy at his mother's reaction. Sirius's figure appeared beside Lily and on the other side, Harry's father settled down.

'What's up, Harry?' Sirius said grinning.

Harry looked towards his mother uncertainly and she nodded, but not before giving Sirius a dark look.

'I found – well, Ginny found,' Harry said as Ginny gave him a look, 'some information about the McCartys.'

With Ginny's help, Harry recounted the thing about Violet's husband's death.

'I feel like I've heard this story before.' Sirius said thoughtfully.

'Liza said it made big news.' Ginny said.

'And we were dead,' James said pointing between himself and his wife, 'that's why it doesn't sound familiar.'

'It's funny,' Sirius said with no hints that it was actually funny, 'It sounds just like the story this girl told m-' He stopped quite suddenly.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Oh, nothing…' Sirius said frowning. 'I was just thinking about something.'

James eyed him. 'What? Do you remember anything?'

'I'm just trying to remember the detail of the story.' Sirius said putting his head in his hands in deep concentration.

There was a long silence in which all eyes were on Sirius. Finally, he looked up at them and said, 'I need to think about it alone.'

'But-?' James interjected.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow.' Sirius said leaving as fast as he possibly could.

'What's the matter with him?' Ginny asked.

Lily shrugged. There was a pause.

'So, what's happening in Headquarters?' Harry asked as an ice breaker.

'Nothing really…' Lily said dully. 'Except-' she seemed excited all of a sudden, 'Remus found our photo album,' she got a book out, 'look how much you look like your teenage father.'

Ginny had always found that James and Harry looked like one another. Someone could have fooled her with that photo. It could possibly have been Harry, had not been for the eyes and the scar.

'I do, don't I?' Harry grinned and then he laughed. 'Look at Sirius's hair!'

'Something to impress the ladies,' Lily laughed while rolling her eyes.

And it was another hour before they said their goodbyes. When Harry put the mirror down, Ginny breathed heavily.

'What?' Harry asked hiding the mirror in his suitcase again.

'You're lucky, you know?'

'To get my parents back? I know!' Harry grinned.

'Well, yes, but you've got something really special with them… Think about it though, if they'd never had died, you'd probably have more of a… you know…'

Harry sat back down looking confused. 'I don't really understand what you're saying.'

'I'm just saying,' Ginny tried to explain, 'I would have never talked to my parents like that for one hour… As harsh as it is, the fact that you've only just met your parents makes a different relationship then it would have if they'd have never died.'

Harry frowned, but at that moment, Ron came in. He stopped as soon as he realised that Ginny was there.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Ron asked.

'I was looking for Dean,' Ginny said raising her eyebrow and Ron scowled.

She got up and headed for the door and without planning it, winked at Harry who grinned.

* * *

Sirius entered his room and immediately started walking around with no purpose.

_He knew her. It had nothing to do with Regulus. It was he, Sirius, that knew her. _

_It had been years though, but she had known that he was an animagus and probably worked out how he had escaped. She had kept his secret… and her secret, he had kept. Why hadn't she told him who she was? Did she think for one second that he would rat it out now that they weren't-_

Sirius shook his head. He'd have to talk to her. He'd tell James to get off her back and give Kingsley his blessing for bringing her to the dance, because if anyone needed to catch a break, it was her.

* * *

**How's that for a chapter? Giving you enough hints? **

**I can't wait for Harry to come home for the Holidays. I have so many Harry/parents scene in mind!**

**Next chapter is… Halloween! Lily and James's death day. It should come faster than this one. I've already started writing it!**

**Until next chapter, **

**Battleofthegood**


	20. Chapter 18 - Halloween

**Do you guys even remember this story? It's been a month, but I'm back with some more! Urghhhh, I could waste my time talking about how I had to buy a brand new laptop because mine would screw up every f***ing second, but I'm not. **

**Also, it's Wednesday today, but I'm only going to update on Friday, because, that'd make it exactly a month and I feel the need to do it. Hopefully, I'll never get that chance again. **

**That will give me time to answer some reviews. If you don't get an answer, well… you either don't have an account, you're blocking any private messages OR you haven't reviewed the last chapter. (If you write a review for chapter ten while I'm on chapter nineteen… I'm not going to answer it, because half of the time, you're questions are already answered further on). **

**We've reached over 200 followers! Yayyyyeeee us!**

**This chapter has a couple of flashbacks which are written in **_italic. _**Try not to get too confused. **

**Recap**** (because you probably forgot a few things… due to me.): Ginny figures out that Violet's husband was murdered by a gun. Sirius finally remembers why he knows her. Kinglsey invited her to the Ministry's dance in which Nymphadora will also be attending. Dudley is becoming more of a human being. Petunia is still shut in her room. **

**This would beat my previous chapter's record for the length of a chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Halloween**

_'I'm innocent!' _

_Sirius didn't care much if she was telling the truth or not. The girl beside him had moved into her cell three days earlier. She had been crying for two of them. _

_'I'm innocent!' She repeated shaking the bars between her cell and Sirius's. _

_'Even if you convinced me, it wouldn't do you any favors.' Sirius croaked. He coughed out some exceed from his throat. Could have been months from the last time he spoke. _

_'Who are you? Why are you here?' She asked still shaking the bars as though that would make them fall off from the wall. _

_Why she wanted to have a conversation would remain a mystery. Prisoners wouldn't normally talk to each other, unless it was threatening the other. They usually just muttered to themselves. Sirius would sometime catch himself doing the same. _

_It was hard at days to be in Azkaban. He couldn't transform into a dog without anyone noticing._

_'I'm Sirius Black.' He said simply. Best let her figure it out. _

_Her eyes shot right out. 'I've heard about you. You killed thirteen people with on curse. Now, I'm in a cell beside you… I'm not evil like you, you know.'_

_Sirius shrugged. He really didn't care. _

_Then again, it would make some changes to be thinking about something else than Peter's betrayal or James's death. Bloody Dementors!_

_'I loved him!' The girl was sobbing while holding her head. 'I c-can't get the image out…'_

_Of course she couldn't get anything out of her heads. Sirius spend days thinking about his own miseries. _

Rain and thunder. Typical. It was Halloween.

'_Typical?'_ James asked Lily as she voiced her thoughts out loud. 'It's the end of October, how can thunder be typical?'

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Never mind.'

They were getting breakfast ready and Lily was about to bring some food to her sister, when Dudley walked in.

'Hi.' He grumbled sitting down on one of the kitchen's chair.

'Hi, Dudley!' Lily said with enthusiasm. 'I was just going to bring this to your mum.'

Dudley nodded and Lily left.

James, who had sat down with his piece of toast, grinned at Dudley.

'You're up early. Sirius and Remus aren't even up yet. Nymphadora, Kingsley and McCarty are supposed to come show off their costumes later on today, you could come down. They've got their Ministry Dance tonight.'

'Are we still suspicious of McCarty?' Dudley asked.

'I still think she's a load of rubbish, but Sirius seems weird about it lately. I can't get it out of him though.' James said looking annoyed. 'He's been avoiding her for some reason.'

Dudley nodded. 'I didn't know that you celebrated Halloween as well.'

'Of course we do!' James laughed. 'It's because of us that you lot celebrate it, didn't you know?'

'No, I didn't.' Dudley said surprised. If his mother knew where the holiday had come from…

'Yeah, you'd have to ask your aunt about it...' James was saying, 'but, I'm pretty sure we'd started it. Why do you think you guys have decorations of witches?'

Meanwhile, two floors higher, Lily knocked on Petunia's bedroom door.

'I'm coming in.' She announced and did as she said.

Petunia looked even more tired than usual. Her thin face was showing a lot of bones. She looked sick.

'You need to eat a lot more.' Lily said putting the plate on the desk. 'You're going to die, Tuney.'

Petunia looked up from her sitting position on her bed as Lily used her childhood nickname.

'What does it matter to you?' She answered roughly as though she had not spoken in days. 'You have your son and your husband. I don't have the latter anymore and it is all your fault.'

'I didn't kill Vernon.' Lily frowned. 'It's been a month, Petunia. It's time for you to move on.'

'How can I move on when I'm stuck here with _you_?' Petunia asked.

'I didn't want any of this.' Lily told her. 'I didn't! Dudley's moving on and he needs you to do the same. He's been coming down to eat with us.'

'I forbid you to- to-'

'To what? Help him?' Lily asked. 'I've been – actually, _we've been_ – nothing but nice to him. It's probably hard for you to understand, since you've been nothing but a bitch to Harry-'

'Who's fault is that?' Petunia said loudly. '_Yours!'_

'You're not making much sense!' Lily said as loudly.

'Then leave,' Petunia said crossing her arms.

'Fine! Fine!' Lily yelled slamming the door behind her as a sudden rush of anger shot through her.

* * *

'I hope she dies of hunger!' Lily yelled.

James gave her a knowing look.

'Fine, I don't mean it.' Lily mumbled while cleaning up the dishes. 'I just wish she'd stopped being such a – a… what's the word I'm looking for?'

'I can think of quite a few.' James said the corner of his mouth curling.

'Remus can be my new sister.' Lily said as the Remus walked in.

'I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult?' Remus said grabbing a cup of tea.

James laughed. 'You'd make a _beautiful _sister, Remus. It is Halloween, you know. We could get you a wig…'

Lily snorted and Remus rolled his eyes.

'Talking about Halloween,' Lily said looking at Remus, 'I heard Nymphadora asked you to the Dance tonight. Apparently, you refused.'

Remus sighted. 'I can't go to the Ministry. Everyone knows what I am!'

James patted his shoulder. 'You know what you should do. You should dress up as a werewolf and go to the dance. No, I'm serious!' He added seeing Remus's face. 'If I was a werewolf-'

'I'm not you, James.' Remus said crossing his arms.

'Of course you're not, that'd be awkward if you were.' James grinned. 'Listen to me though, you should really go to the dance. How long since you've been on a date?'

'It's not a date, she asked me as a friend.' Remus explained.

'Oh, wake up, Remus.' Lily said trying not to roll her eyes. 'She likes you and you like her.'

'I don't-'

'Who was it sending her flowers?' Lily smirked.

'She was in the hospital.' Remus justified.

'Could have sent her a card, like the rest of us.' James shrugged.

'Say, for a moment, that – and this is only hypothetical – that I liked her.' Remus said composedly. 'She's twenty-two!'

'Exactly!' Sirius said which made everyone jumped. Lily, and it seemed that James and Remus, hadn't seen him enter the kitchen. 'If a twenty-two year old fancied me…'

He had a dream-like expression as he let the sentence float.

'That's not the point.' Lily said after a few seconds of silence. 'Whether you like her or not, you should still go to the dance tonight… for you. It'd do you good to go out. You can disguise into something that'd make you unrecognisable. I'll help you.'

Remus sighted. 'I'll think about it.'

Lily gave an exciting scream.

'I'll probably won't go.' He said as she hugged him.

'You just wait 'til I make you a costume.' Lily replied. 'You'll be wanting to show it off.'

* * *

'Happy Halloween… or not.' Hermione said looking at the scowls Ron and Harry gave her. 'What's the matter with you two?' Helping herself with some cereal.

'Angelina wants to make a practice tonight.' Harry replied.

'But, it's Halloween.' Hermione pointed out. 'Everyone's going to want to come to the Great Hall.'

'Exactly.' Ron said buttering his bread harshly. 'No one around on the Quidditch pitch. Perfect time to practice for Saturday's game.'

'She's insane.' Harry said not bothering to eat anything. 'This is one of the only evening we had off.'

Ron had stood up quite suddenly. 'Look!'

He pointed at Ginny and Dean who were walking hand in hand towards Seamus and Neville.

'They're only holding hands.' Hermione said pointedly.

'Like that's all they do.' Ron said darkly.

'That's their business.'

Ron gaped at her. Harry could see Ron's point. Then again, he thought of Cho. If he could hold her hand, he wouldn't want anyone interrupting.

* * *

'Can we go back to choosing are own partners?' Colin Creevy asked McGonagall in Transfiguration that day.

'Not until next week.' McGonagall said impatiently.

Ginny was forced to work with Davidson this time, the large block that had worked with Luna the week before.

'Hi,' he said as Ginny sat down, 'I'm glad I'm not working with Loony Lovegood this week.'

'I supposed.' Ginny replied. She wasn't too fond of partnering up with him.

'You were partners with Liza last week weren't you?' He asked looking at McCarty's direction.

'Yeah,' she said flipping her book.

'Are you friends with her? I saw you giggling with her last week.' He asked suspiciously.

'We were just playing a game.' Ginny said starting to get annoyed. 'Could you get to the point?'

'She's fit.' Davidson shrugged.

Ginny fought back a snorted. Yes, Liza was a beautiful girl, but Davidson…

'So, you like her?'

'Yes, but she won't talk to me.' He said quite sadly. 'I have to ask around about her.'

'You're stalking her?' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'I'm not!' He replied. 'It's called getting some useful information,'

'It's stalking.' Ginny said firmly. 'Have you gotten anything good out of it?'

'Of course I have, but I'm not telling you.' Davidson said very childishly.

'Oh, very mature.' Ginny replied coolly.

She did want to know what he had found out though. Perhaps it'd give her another excuse to find Harry. She had really enjoyed talking to him and his parents the other day.

'If you tell me something good, I'll talk to her about you.' Ginny suggested.

'I thought you weren't friends?' Davidson smirked smartly.

'Don't you know how a girl's mind works?' Ginny asked him trying to look shock.

Davidson seemed uneasy for a second. 'What do you mean?'

'Well…' It was Ginny's time to smirk. 'You won't know unless you spill out some good stuff.'

'Fine, what do you want to know?' Davidson asked annoyed.

'What's up with her mum?'

Ginny only realised a second to late how odd the question was.

'Er - ?'

'I mean…' Ginny tried to sound offhanded. 'I heard her mum lost her job as a Healer… or something?'

'Yeah… well, after she went to  
Azkaban, she-'

'Wait – what?' Ginny stopped him. 'Her mum went to Azkaban?'

'Oh, is that a secret?' Davidson frowned.

'Why did she go to Azkaban?' Ginny pressed on.

'She was a big suspect in her husband's death... but, after her court, she was released. She stayed there for the most part of two months. They never found out who actually killed him. Complains were made when she restarted her job as a Healer. They chuck her out saying they were making cuts, but-'

'_Weasley! Davidson!'_

They both jumped and were found face to face with McGonagall's wide nostrils.

'If you don't start on your assignment right away...'

* * *

_Azkaban was awful. She needed to get out, but sometimes she felt as though she deserved to be there. Talking would ease the pain, not completely, but temporary. It was easier to feel a tiny glimpse of joy when you spoke about good memories._

_So, she and Sirius spoke about anything. They avoided her husband and she didn't dare asked about the night he murdered thirteen people. _

_It was after a month of being locked up that they finally reached the subject they'd work so hard to avoid. She was feeling rather happy – if you could call it that – as she had gotten her court date. _

_'I didn't get a court.' Sirius said picking at some dirt on the ground. _

_Violet was hugging the bars that separated them. 'Would it have done any difference?'_

_'Maybe…' Sirius said thoughtfully. 'I could have told them the truth.'_

_'What truth?' _

_Violet was curious. Sirius wasn't insane like anyone else in here. He didn't seem evil and he spoke a lot of good about Dumbledore and the rest of them. _

_Why did he kill those Muggle and that wizard? What made him do it? _

_'I didn't kill anyone. I've never murdered anyone… well, I accidentally killed a Death Eater once, but that was his own fault... he attacked me from behind and I panicked.'_

_'But, who killed those Muggles then?' Violet asked. _

_Sirius looked at her frowning. 'You wouldn't believe me.'_

_'Try me.' She challenged. _

_Sirius hesitated. 'Peter Pettigrew.'_

_Impossible. He was lying. _

_'Who killed Pettigrew then?' _

_'He's not dead.'_

_Violet felt angry. 'Don't lie to me!'_

_'I'm not.' Sirius said darkly. 'Peter Pettigrew framed me.'_

_It was insane. Yet, a part of her wanted it to be true. _

_'Explain it to me then.' She requested. _

_Sirius shook his head. 'There's a possibility that you won't believe me. Then, I'd be doomed.'_

_'I want to believe you, Sirius.' She said hugging the bars tighter. 'We've been exchanging every detail of our life except what brought us here… I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. You won't be doomed, you're already here for life, aren't you?'_

_'Yeah, I am.' Sirius said drily. 'I'm not even sure where it began.'_

_And, Sirius told her. He told her how Remus Lupin was a werewolf. How they had become animagus. How Voldemort had targeted Lily and James Potter. How he had convinced them to put Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. How Peter sold them to Voldemort. Finally, how Peter Pettigrew had faked his own death by turning into a rat and leaving Sirius to take the blame._

* * *

Violet tried to recall the last time she went out just for the heck of it.

She couldn't.

She wasn't really sure why she had accepted Kingsley Shacklebolt's offer, but there was something awfully trustable about him. He would knocked on her door any second now.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She was dressed as a cowgirl. She was something like twenty-three the last time she wore it and yet, she still fitted in it. Of course, she had had to readjust and fix a few things, but the costume was fabulous.

This was a Ministry event. Important people would most likely be there. People who knew she'd been to Azkaban. Still, they didn't know everything. Only Sirius Black did. He had come to ignore her lately, so there was no need to be nervous.

Why was she nervous then?

She was going to Headquarters.

'Oh Merlin! I need a drink!' She mumbled.

She chucked down two shots and felt a bit less worried by the time the last of it went down her throat. She chuckled as she glanced at her reflection again, but stopped quite suddenly as she remembered.

She remembered wearing this costume at the Healer's-in-training's Halloween party. She had brought John. Johnathan had dressed up as a cowboy. They had matched. John had not wanted to come at first, but Violet had said it would look suspicious if he didn't.

A knock brought her back to the present time.

_Kingsley._

Passing a hand through her hair, she opened the door to a smiling Kingsley. He, too, was dressed as a cowboy. He looked far more excited than John had ever been about dressing up in the ridiculous costume.

'I'm glad you found your boots.' Kingsley said.

Violet had spent two hours looking for them the night before. 'Yeah,' she said.

'Are you ready?' He asked raising his eyebrows.

'I suppose I am.' She said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes as they headed towards an apparition point. Kingsley hummed a bit before looking sideways at her.

'I bet you aren't too fond about going to Headquarters?' Kingsley asked knowingly.

'Not really,' she admitted.

Kingsley sighted. 'Whatever Sirius and James might say, I don't think you're a Death Eater.'

'Thanks.' She replied awkwardly.

'Yes, but I still think Sirius is right… he knew you, didn't he?'

Kingsley was looking at her, not with anger, but with curiosity.

'It's not that simple.' She finally said. Her throat was burning however. One wrong sentence and she could just…

'Did you date him?'

Violet let out a small chuckle. 'No, it's nothing of the sort.'

'I though not,' Kingsley said lightly. 'I know where you might have met him.'

'Where?'

Her heart was thumping.

'Azkaban.'

_Damn._

'H-how?'

'I'm an Auror.' He said simply. His tone of voice was still as light as earlier.

They had reached their destination and Kingsley held his hand.

'Let's head down.' He said.

Violet did not want to head down. She felt a need to explain to him. What if he had already told everyone? What if Sirius had remembered? What if Sirius had told about…?

Kingsley was already spinning towards Grimmauld's Place and Violet clench his arm tighter. Too soon, she was in the entrance of Headquarters.

She wanted to talk to Kingsley. Alone. Now.

What did he know?

'You look so beautiful!' She swallowed a few red hair as Lily caught her in a hug by complete surprise.

'Thanks.' She said beaming as best as she could while looking around for any sign of Sirius.

'Wait 'til you see Remus,' Lily said breathlessly, 'I made him a costume today… took me a while.'

'What did you make?'

'Dracula.' Lily nodded proudly, than she added uncertainly, 'I just hope I don't insult any vampires.'

'I doubt they'd be any vampires there tonight.' Kingsley said seriously. 'Is Tonks around?'

'No, Remus only just owled her.' Lily responded leading them to the decorated kitchen. 'James had fun decorating today and Sirius helped me make some Halloween treats. Molly and Arthur decided to come celebrate with us and I think Bill and his new girlfriend are coming as well.'

'I heard he's going out with a veela.' James said appearing in the doorway. He smiled at Kingsley and ignored Violet completely.

'_Part-_veela.' Lily corrected.

'Same thing,' James shrugged. 'Where's Sirius? Great costume, by the way, Kingsley.'

Kingsley nodded.

'He went for a shower.' Lily replied.

Violet was feeling rather awkward by now. Who knew what?

'I told Dudley he could come down,' Lily continued and Violet settled in a chair, trying to make herself invisible.

That proved to be very difficult. Sirius had appeared in the doorway. He had obviously just got out of the shower. His hair was still damp.

He smiled at Kingsley and after a week of ignoring her, he sat down right beside her. More surprisingly, he grinned at her.

'Hi,' he said bringing his chair on two legs, 'long time no talk.'

'Er- Hi.' She said uncertainly.

'Well, carry on.' Sirius said to a stunt James, Lily and Kingsley.

'I'll go check on the food.' Lily announced.

'I'll help!' Kingsley said following the latter.

They both left for the stair, which wasn't where the food was at all.

James looked from Sirius to Violet. 'And, I'll… I'll just go?'

Sirius nodded and James left for the stairs. Violet looked sideways at him.

'What do you want? You've been ignoring me and I've been enjoying it.'

Sirius's smile had vanished. 'Why didn't you tell me who you were?'

'I don't understand-?'

Her heart leap.

'I've remembered who you are… for about a week now.' He hesitated before saying. 'At first, I was determined to look past it and forgive you, but… why lie to me?'

She closed her eyes. If he really did remember…? Perhaps, she should have told him.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered keeping her eyes shut. 'I panicked.'

'That's a lame of an excuse.' She heard Sirius's voice.

She opened her eyes, but avoided his. She picked her fingernails.

'I don't care if you tell them I went to Azkaban, I'd prefer they wouldn't know… but, as long as you don't tell them… about… you know…' She said slowly and carefully.

Sirius didn't answer for a long moment. Violet wanted to glance at him, but was afraid to meet his eyes. She was such a bloody coward sometimes.

She sighted deeply and before she could change her mind, looked up at him. Sirius was looking at her fingers.

'You still have it.' He whispered looking at the mark on her thumb.

* * *

_ 'You wanted to kill Pettigrew?' Violet asked quietly. _

_'Yeah… I wouldn't kill anyone for no reason though.' Sirius said leaning against the wall, his eyes darkening. 'He just… he deserved it. He was a Death Eater, we were given permission to kill at the time. I wouldn't have been in trouble. It was just perfect.'_

_'You're insane, but…' Violet could feel a smirk coming on her mouth. 'I understand. If I could prove that my husband was a Death Eater, I wouldn't be here.'_

_She saw a frown coming on Sirius's face and she just laughed. She didn't know why, but it all seemed so hilarious. _

_'My husband was a Death Eater, but I can't prove that. I can't. I have an alibi though. My twin sister, she'll lie for me. She'll tell them I was with her.' Violet said still laughing. 'She even convinced some shop worker that it was I, not her, that went into their shops at the time my husband was murdered.'_

_'You really did murdered your husband?' Sirius said, shocked. _

_'Yes, I did. He deserved it. He deserved to be shot by a gun. At first, I just wanted to make him suffer… but, I got too far.'_

_'I thought you said you loved him?' Sirius asked tilting his head._

_'I did.' At some point the laughter had turned into sobbing. 'I did love him.'_

_'Why did you do it then?' Sirius asked dumbfounded. 'Because, he was a Death Eater?'_

_She shook her head still sobbing. 'No… he – well, it all started when I was in school. I was fifteen and we started dating. I wasn't in love with him just yet. We weren't really going out per say. We would only go on dates occasionally. So, I was dating this other guy at the same time. Then, it got serious with me and John – that's my husband – and so I ditch the other guy.'_

_She sighted. 'I got pregnant. Of course I told him it was his, even though I couldn't be sure. We raised Jasmine together and – well, John got caught up with You-Know-Who and his league, while I started Healer training. I got pregnant again, with Liza this time. One day, after Liza was born, the guy I was dating at the same time as John, knocked on our door. I wasn't home, but John was.'_

_Sirius let out a low whistle. _

_'It didn't go well.' Violet continued her voice shaking. 'I arrived home and the guy, Travis, was lying dead on our floor… and so was Jasmine. John had killed both of them.'_

_'But, it could still have been his?' Sirius said. _

_'I'll never know who's it was.' Violet said through fresh new tears. _

_'So, you've killed him?' Sirius asked. 'I don't blame you!'_

_'Not just yet.' Violet said ashamed. 'I though… He convinced me it was my fault.'_

_Sirius's mouth fell. _

_'I was stupid I know! He's just s-so convincing and I loved him.'_

_'What made you kill him then?' Sirius asked. _

_'One day – not too long ago – I m-messed up.' Violet sobbed. 'I messed up badly and he – he threaten to kill Liza if I didn't fix it. He said she was distracting me. I couldn't fix it though. I just couldn't.'_

_'So, you kill him?' Sirius asked casually. _

_'So I killed him.' She nodded. 'With my father's gun. He's a muggle. See this?'_

_She showed him the mark above her thumb, shaped like a cross. _

_'Until death do us part…' she whispered, 'and I did love him until the very second I shot him. I just loved my daughter a tiny bit more.'_

* * *

'I still have it.' Violet nodded.

Sirius crossed his arms. 'You still should have told me.'

'I'm sorry…'

She'd say it until he forgave her, because if he told anyone…

'I'm not going to tell anyone,' Sirius started and she breathed more freely, 'but, I think you should tell Lily and James… Kingsley, Remus and Nymphadora… They'd understand, you know. You could work with us.'

'I don't want to work with you.' She said. 'I've had enough of this war with John already… I'm not endangering my daughter any more than she needs to.'

'You're a coward.'

'I'm _clever._' She replied.

'Except when you're blinded by love.' Sirius muttered.

Violet shot him a dirty look. How dare he bring that up?

'Alright,' Sirius said loudly. 'You guys can stop eavesdropping, we're done here!'

Violet jumped as James, Lily, Kingsley, Remus and Dudley came into the kitchen.

'How did you know?' James asked open-mouthed.

'I don't know you, that's why.' Sirius said sarcastically.

'_I _try to stop them.' Lily justified.

'Oh, yeah,' James said frowning, 'for two seconds and then you fought for the closest spot on the door.' James tuned to Violet. 'So, I guess you've got some explaining to do. You went to Azkaban?'

'Yes, but I was found innocent. That's where we' she pointed at Sirius, 'met. I supposedly killed my husband, who – by the way – was a Death Eater.'

'Did you?' Lily asked carefully.

'Of course not.' She said hoping Sirius would back her up.

Sirius shot her a dark look, but didn't say anything.

'But, what's that other thing you didn't want us to know?'

_Merlin, really?_

'You must have misunderstood.' Sirius said.

Violet almost didn't dare to believe it. Sirius was backing her up!

'Oh…'

There was an awkward silence.

'Well, shall we get started on our Halloween dinner?' Lily said cheerfully clapping her hand to break the silence.

* * *

Remus's costume was so intense that close to no one recognised him. The dance was incredible. Nymphadora was incredible at dancing… if you didn't count the hundredth times she walked on his foot. The liquor was good. He even felt a bit tipsy by the end of it.

Nymphadora was tipsy as well as he walked her back home.

'Did you see Lucius Malfoy's face when he tried to inform Fudge that you were there and that he just… left him at it?' Nymphadora snickered.

'It's not funny!' Remus said, but he smiled anyways. 'If he would have just listen to him.'

'Who cares what Fudge thinks?' Nymphadora laughed.

'He's just the Minister of Magic.' Remus shrugged in full sarcasm.

'You're not usually sarcastic.' Nymphadora pointed out. 'I should get you drunk more often.'

Remus chuckled. They had reached her flat.

'Well…' she said, 'thank you for coming.'

'Thank you for inviting me.' He said, but a panicking stroke hit him.

What if this _was _a date? And, there was no point in denying that _her _vampire costume bring out her curves and that her lips seemed to be the place he kept looking at all night.

She raised her head and for a split second, he thought she might be reaching for his lips. Instead, she kissed his cheek. She smelled good. Her lips were soft.

She was getting back down, but Remus's impulse got the best of him and as soon as her lips was in his view, he capture them with his.

He forgot. Forgot that she was thirteen years younger. Forgot that he was a werewolf. Forgot that he was poor. Forgot that he wasn't good enough.

Nymphadora's hands where in his hair and tracing his back. It was all he could do, kiss her and hold her until he could remember.

But, he couldn't remember anything.

The kiss that had started soft and slow was building up until –

'You should come inside.' She whispered her forehead against his.

He remembered.

'I can't.'

He wanted to.

'I'm sorry, I just can't. You're – this is wrong. This is so wrong.'

'It's not-'

'It is.'

It was. It was wrong. Every single way he looked at it. He was disgusted with himself.

'I have to go. Goodnight!'

He kissed her cheek. This would make them even. He didn't owe her anything.

With that, he left.

* * *

'Where are Remus and Tonks?' Kingsley asked Violet when he got back with drinks.

'They left.' Violet informed him.

'Do you want to go for a walk outside?' Kingsley suggested and Violet took his offer.

'I don't know why Arthur and Molly refused to come.' Violet told him once they were in the small park right outside the event. 'I actually enjoyed it and I'm not big for social things like these.'

'Molly's not big for social events either.' Kingsley informed her. 'If she's not the one planning it, I think the fun is scratched out for her. Anyways, she seemed to like you earlier.'

'That Fleur Delacour girl was quite something.' Violet laughed. 'I think she got on Molly's nerves.'

'She did.' Kingsley agreed.

They were silent for a few seconds.

'About earlier…' Violet started, but Kingsley shook her head.

'If you don't want to tell me what Sirius knows about you, it's quite alright,' he said. 'If it was something horrible, Sirius wouldn't keep it a secret.'

Violet nodded. 'Thank you.'

'It's no problem.'

'I'm just afraid… all the time.' Violet admitted. 'They are things I can't undo and… and I told Sirius a story once when I was in Azkaban. I just… there's a part in the story that I didn't elaborate on and it sort of has to do with his brother. I can't tell him. It's not up to me and…'

'Sometimes things aren't meant to be told.' Kingsley said thoughtfully. 'Whatever it is, perhaps he already knows?'

'I highly doubt it.' She replied drily.

'As long as it doesn't have to do with Voldemort?' Kingsley asked seriously.

'Of course it doesn't!' Violet said convincingly.

* * *

'We died on this day.'

'Yet, we're still here.'

'We need some wine.'

'And, a toast… to us.'

'Isn't Halloween supposed to celebrate the death?'

'Maybe, but we're celebrating life.'

A glass of wine later, Lily and James fell asleep, but tomorrow morning was November… and this time, they'd be alive.

* * *

**Someone asked me about Cedric, rest assure that he will come back. It's just not his time to shine yet. **

**Until next chapter, **

**Battleofthegood**

**P.S. if you feel like reviewing, there a button at the bottom. ;)**


End file.
